


To My Little Dove

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Graphic descriptions of violence in the last part please be cautious, M/M, big fat fluff pillow, im sorry in advance its truly sickening how soft this is, king!chan, oprhan!seungmin, soft, this shit is so cringy jesus christ, three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 75,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: "Well... It looks like a pretty little dove has fallen to my feet. Do you need some help, little dove?"





	1. Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, I've been working on this for a while and I'm so excited to share it with you. I really hope you guys enjoy this despite just how fucking cheesy its going to be uwu

Respectively speaking, universes can pile up and up and up never to reach any sort of limit. Even further, the people inside these universes can be in others, but with minor details changed or ultimate characteristic changes. At the end of the day, it wouldn’t have mattered because a soul is a soul and a soul is not limited to just one place. That is why, soulmates, in the long run, do not care for barriers. They do not conform to the basic ideas that everything else does. The bond between soulmates jumps from universe to universe, life to life, and world to world. 

 

So, to put it simply. 

 

No matter what the barriers are at the time, they won’t be there forever. Everything changes, everything moves forward. Towns will die, buildings will crumble, family lines will end, and species will go extinct. It is all rather unfortunate but at the end of the day, the bond between a soul and the strings of fate don’t change much. 

 

It is difficult to say if Kim Seungmin believes that or not. On one hand, he had grown up believing that he would make his own destiny because that is what his aunt had shoved into his small, child brain at the time, but now that he was older, 18 years of age to be more direct, and had the unfortunate burden of caring for all of his fellow brothers and sisters in the orphanage down by the river, he had a hard time believing he could make his own fate. 

 

More times than not, Orphans never got very far in life. As soon as they were of age and thrown out onto the cold, stone streets of Sariyong, the cruelty of the king who ruled over them would ooze out in a thick, dark glob and the orphans would end up dead in a few short days. Seungmin, despite being able to take care of himself, didn’t have much hope for his fate. The best that could happen to him is that the headmistress decides to keep him and have him keep caring for the others while she drinks away her sorrows and hooks up with every man in town. Though, that wouldn’t be much different from what it is like now. “Seungmin!” Her smooth, but brutal voice chimed through the orphanage by the river, and Seungmin immediately put down small Zeyu who was far from happy about being lonely again. 

 

“Yes, mistress?” Seungmin breathed out, bowing slightly when he entered her room at the far end where the windows were wide and the rugs were expensive. The money she made from the city was not given to the orphanage, but instead to her. That was very clear to any onlooker who might have had the unfortunate experience of actually looking at the building with a leaking roof and far too unstable walls. Seungmin just knew that when the next storm hit them that this place would come tumbling down and they would all be left to the streets where diseases were abundant and very sick men and women would latch their claws into them and rip them apart little by little. Seungmin had already been preparing for that. 

 

“I need you to go into town and fetch my dress from Mr. Choi. Take the little gremlins with you, will you? I need some quiet,” The middle-aged woman tossed a pouch of coins in Seungmin’s direction, falling to the ground with a jingle and Seungmin was quick to bend down and pick them up. “And don’t spend the money on anything else!” The woman shrieked suddenly, startling Seungmin and prompting him to jolt a bit. 

 

“Of course, Mistress,” Seungmin bowed, waiting for her to dismiss him. 

 

“You may go. And wash up before you go. You’ll only embarrass me,” Ms. Jung snapped, and Seungmin gulped, consciously wiping at his dirtied cheek that did nothing but make it worse considering his hands were covered in dirt and grease as well. He had cleaned the roof that morning and hadn’t had a chance to clean up due to caring for the others. Seungmin turned and left after the woman snorted at his failed attempt to clean up, and tried his best to keep his presence strong as he went from room to room, gathering the other boys and girls he had to take with him. There were eleven of them in total at the orphanage. 

 

“Yah! You two! Stop roughhousing and come with me. We have to go the market today,” Seungmin barked when he peeped his head through the door of his shared room with two other boys, Jeongin and Yedam wrestling on the ground. The two broke apart with laughter, but curious eyes. They were only a few years younger than Seungmin, but they were still innocent at heart and Seungmin tried his best to preserve that. The two were inseparable though, and Yedam liked to cause more trouble than a criminal at times so it was difficult to shield them from the punishments and cruelty of the world. “Yes, You heard me. Let’s go,” Seungmin ordered, and the two stumbled up, letting Seungmin straighten out their clothes before sending them off to meet the rest at the door. 

 

“Oppa?” A small voice trailed off behind him, Wonyoung rubbing her eyes with wild hair shielded by a cotton hat. 

 

“Hello, little one. We have to go out to the market today so stay with me or Jeongin and Yedam,” Seungmin spoke softly to her. Wonyoung had been sick for most of her life, but her soul was fiery and bright so she hadn’t quite given out yet. However, she was to stay inside and avoid any germs that could be beyond the fields and in the city. Seungmin couldn’t not take her though as Mistress had learned to check the house when they left to make sure she wasn’t anywhere in sight. Seungmin had gotten whipped until he was crying that evening when he came back. He always took the punishments for the younger ones because it rips him apart when Seungmin has to watch them be hurt. 

 

“Ok, oppa,” and Seungmin took her dainty, small hand in his own and lead the six-year-old towards the front door where everyone was lined up and patiently waiting. 

 

“You know the rules. Don’t cause trouble, keep your head down, and stay close. If you’re all good today, I’ll cut down your chores for the night,” While it seemed lovely, the kids were obviously hesitant to agree to that. They knew the chores had to be done and whatever wasn’t done by them would be done by Seungmin. 

 

“Are you sure, hyung? You already have a lot of chores to do tonight…” Yedam trailed off carefully and Seungmin waved him off with an exhausted sigh. 

 

“It would be better for you nine to be good today and I do your chores as a reward than all of us suffer her wrath tonight,” They all shared looks with one another, deciding that, yeah, that was probably for the best, and nodded along, “Good. Let’s get going shall we?” And then they were off, Seungmin up front and leading the jumbled groups of kids behind him like a momma duck leading her kids, Jeongin had a grip on the back of Seungmin’s pants, while the rest latched onto one another like a web so they didn’t get separated and Seungmin was proud that they had come up with that kind of system. 

 

Sariyong was abundant with people as it was early afternoon and everyone was beginning to show their faces to the world. The market was the kids' favorite place to go despite never being able to buy anything there. Though Seungmin had caught a few of them stealing and while he wanted to be the better person and teach them good morals, the kids didn’t steal unless it was necessary. The people there were kind for the most part, but it had depended on what time of day it was and who they were speaking to. They were orphans, and while some residents tried their best to be kind to them, they still faced ridicule. 

 

“Jeongin, take the rest of the boys out with you to the Seo’s and pick up the laundry they need washing. Ladies are with me,” Jeongin and Yedam grumbled a little but took the other three boys with them while Seungmin grabbed Wonyoung and cradled her close to his chest as Yurin hung onto his belt loops, and Lena and Yeojin clung to each other in excitement. Seungmin knew that the girls loved to see the different dresses Mr. Choi made regularly but were never allowed to touch as the man was harsh and unforgiving to them despite being a frequent lover of their mistress. “Hello, Mr. Choi,” Seungmin bowed the moment he walked through the door and he caught eyes with the man. The girls all followed suit with fearful, polite smiles, and poor Wonyoung tried her best to do the same but it was hard with Seungmin holding her. 

 

“Hello, boy,” The man huffed, peering at his dirtied figure through his glasses with a snarled nose, “Couldn’t bother to clean up before coming could you?” it was a rhetorical question, but Seungmin still flinched at the man’s cool tone. Mr. Choi never failed to make Seungmin feel like horse shit on the bottom of his pristine leather shoes. “Of course you couldn’t. Wait a few moments while I grab Sunyoung’s dress. Don’t touch anything,” He hissed, climbing down from his chair and walking out into the back room where a box was waiting. Seungmin clutched Wonyoung a little tighter when there was a crash in the back. 

 

“Mr. Choi?” Seungmin called out in concern. 

 

“I’m well, boy! Don’t you move a step!” The man thundered from the back and Seungmin froze. Why was he so angry? Soon enough, the man came back out front with a white box with blue ribbon wrapping it up like a present. “Where’s the coin?” Seungmin set Wonyoung down briefly to grab the pouch of coins and place it on the counter, being careful to not touch the actual surface and possibly make him angrier. Mr. Choi began to count out the coins with heated mutters under his breath and Seungmin watched him anxiously. However, it all stopped and a cold chill settled over the room during that rather hot summer afternoon when a giggle rang out through the shop. Mr. Choi’s eyes slowly lifted his eyes, a fire sparking within them prompting Seungmin to turn and see Wonyoung playing in the skirt of a dress hung up along one of the walls. “You little gremlin! Get your filthy hands off! That dress is probably worth more than your entire life!” 

 

Seungmin’s fight or flight instinct kicked in and before Mr. Choi could get to Wonyoung after rounding the corner, Seungmin stood in front of her and shielded any oncoming blows. “Mr. Choi-” The beginning of Seungmin’s plead was cut off by a slap to the face, the boy holding his reddening cheek in shock. That wasn’t the end though, and the girls let out shrieks when Mr. Choi grabbed Seungmin by the neck, ultimately cutting off his breathing and backing him towards the front door of the shop. Seungmin shot a look to the girls, mouthing something Mr. Choi didn’t notice but the little girls ran back towards the counter before Seungmin was thrown out the door, down the steps, and hitting the dirty stone road. 

 

“You filthy orphan! You cause more trouble then you’re worth!” Seungmin glanced up in fear, seeing the man pull the belt from his pants and folding it to use as a whip. “How many times do I have to tell you and your company of other gremlins to keep your hands off! You’ll taint it! Though there’s no hard telling how much you’ve stolen from my shop. How much?”    
  


“S-Sir -” Seungmin stumbled over his words, raising his arms up in defense. 

 

“How much? Arms down, orphan!” Mr. Choi roared, gathering the attention of the residents in town and the rest of the boys' attention. Seungmin heard Jeongin gasp in horror before four little girls ran out from behind Mr. Choi to join their brothers, one of them carrying a white box and another carrying a pouch of coins. Seungmin’s chest leveled for a single moment in relief before he let out a whimper when the leather of a belt struck it. “Answer me!” 

 

Seungmin felt two more hits, expecting another but it stopped for a moment. Seungmin looked up, seeing Mr. Choi staring off into the distance in shock and the orphan took it as his chance to scramble up and go running. However, he didn’t get very far as he ran into something very firm before falling to the ground once more. “What is going on here?” The voice was dark, low, but concerned. Seungmin was scared to look up, having a brief idea of who was towering over him but he tensed when Mr. Choi practically confirmed it. 

 

“M-My King! It is an honor to meet you,” Mr. Choi bowed deeply in fear, never meeting the Raven King’s eyes. The king cleared his throat expectantly, not having to ask again before Mr. Choi began speaking, “These orphans were planning to rob me! I demand they get thrown in jail!” 

 

“No! That’s not what happened!” Lena screeched from behind Yedam, but Wonyoung pulled on her clothes to get her to be quiet but Lena was having none of it. “Mr. Choi, your dresses are just so beautiful! Are we not allowed to dream of being princesses for a few seconds?” Lena cried out, tone gentle and kind, but it was clear she was a little outraged with the idea that she was not allowed to dream of a life outside of the one she has now. Mr. Choi peered over to her in shock, especially when she raced over to him with the pouch of gold and everything. “Here is the money for the dress and everything! Just please… please leave us be,” Lena, ever the confident fourteen-year-old she was, whimpered and backed away in fear when Mr. Choi raised a hand to backhand her across the face. 

 

“See? All is well. They have paid for the dress and this whole ordeal is done,” The king uttered, and Seungmin shivered at his low tone. Mr. Choi had attempted to argue with the king, even took a step forward but three swords were drawn and pointed towards the angry, old man. “That is quite enough, Mr. Choi. I suggest you go back into your shop now,” His voice was cold now, and Seungmin had the pitiful idea that maybe the King’s concern had been for him instead of Mr. Choi. Though he instantly scolded himself for thinking such a thing. 

 

Mr. Choi nodded, “I’m sorry, your highness,” and backed up to his shop, and perhaps that is the moment Seungmin should get up, bow to his king, promise to never cause trouble again and run off back home, but that never happens. Seungmin feels like he’s glued to the ground. 

 

“Well...” Seungmin shivered when he felt the king’s eyes on him, but his head was spinning when he heard the crunch of gravel before the man above him bent down so he was eye level with Seungmin and two fingers hooked under his chin to tilt Seungmin’s head up. The orphan wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it hadn’t been the kind and gentle, but curious eyes of Bang Chan, the Raven King that held the reputation of being the mortal version of Lucifer himself “It looks like a pretty dove has fallen to my feet. Do you need some help, little dove?” Chan hushed, voice unpatronizing but more genuine. It seemed like everyone was waiting with held breaths for the king to strike Seungmin but yet it never came. 

 

“P-Please, your highness,” Seungmin stammered, and when Chan’s black silk gloved hands slipped into his own to pull him up, Seungmin’s body melted into jelly and his mind became hazy. It was kind of a miracle Seungmin didn’t fall back to the ground. The two stood there for a moment, finally getting a good look of one another. It seemed as though the stories foretelling how beautiful Chan was were right, as the man’s hair was a beautiful blond that curled into fluffy looking tuffs, bangs hanging over pale blue eyes oozing with kindness, and his build was strong and firm despite being a few inches smaller than Seungmin. Perhaps the characteristic that shocked him the most is that the king was young. He knew that the man had risen to power when he was sixteen but sometimes he forgets that that was only a few years ago. 

 

Chan was a bit more direct with his studying, a gloved hand coming up to cup Seungmin’s jaw and pivot it from side to side. Seungmin had fully expected some sort of essence of disgust in the man’s eyes but he received nothing but a dream like one, a look that said Chan saw potential in this small orphan boy and Seungmin’s stomach erupted into butterflies. “What is your name, little dove?” Chan uttered out into curiosity, ignoring the many eyes he was receiving from his people and focusing on the gorgeous orphan in front of him. Seungmin gulped, stepping away from Chan’s grasp. 

 

“Kim Seungmin at your services, your highness,” Seungmin stammered out with flushed cheeks, bowing deeply for a few seconds before straightening his back to look at Chan once more. The king looked amused, pulling out a white handkerchief and gently placing his hands on the back of Seungmin’s neck and using the other to wipe away the dirt and grime along the orphan’s face with the white cloth. Seungmin winced when he saw how dirty it had been afterward. 

 

“Where do you live, hm?” Chan hushed as he wiped under Seungmin’s left eye, gaze flickering up to meet Seungmin’s and the orphan felt a bit caught off guard when he saw something along the lines of mischief in the king’s eyes. Fear hit Seugmin in thick waves because he realized that maybe the king had been mocking him this entire time. Seungmin flinched back when Chan’s handkerchief neared his mouth, fully expecting it to be shoved into his mouth but the man simply took a clean part of the cloth and wiped at his lips gingerly. Seungmin didn’t know what to think anymore. 

 

“Just down by the river, your highness. Not too far of a walk,” Seungmin reassured with an unsure laugh and Chan eyed him wearily. The river was a good hour walk from the city. The king pulled his cloth away when he seemed content with the state of Seungmin’s face and folded the now dirty cloth to put back in his pocket. “But I should really be going, your highness. Thank you for helping me,” Seungmin would have bowed, but Chan kept him in place hand resting on his cheek and Seungmin had to use every essence of self-control he owned not to sink into the warmth of the gentle touch. The king hummed in discontent but dropped his hand nonetheless so he could grab Seungmin’s and bring it up to his lips. 

 

“Hm… well, I won’t keep you any longer. It was nice meeting you, little dove,” Chan murmured and feathered a polite kiss to Seungmin’s knuckles while bowing slightly. Seungmin gulped but bowed back. 

 

“It was a pleasure, your highness,” Seungmin uttered, stood in place as Chan turned and walked away with his three guards and leaving everyone feeling a little gobsmacked. Chan very rarely came down from his castle, and when he had Seungmin was never there to see it. So, Seungmin had no idea if it was some sort of curse or blessing to speak with the king the first time he’s seen him and come out alive of all things. Seungmin’s head was spinning.    
  


“Oppa! Oppa, I’m so sorry!’ Wonyoung wailed suddenly, attaching herself to Seungmin’s legs and sobbing into his torn, dirty pants. Seungmin snapped out of it, whirling around and kneeling down to the small girl’s height to wipe her tears away. 

 

“Hush, little one, it’s alright,” Seungmin chuckled lowly in slight amusement, hoping it’ll be successful in cheering her up a bit. “All is well,” Seungmin shushed, stroking the back of her hair as she sobbed in her place, tiny fists clenched tightly at her side. At that moment, Seungmin nibbled on his lower lip, debating something. However, he figured it might be a bit worth it so dug out the secret stash of coin he kept in a pocket in his pants that he had sewn on himself and pulled out two gold pieces. “How about the nine of you stop being terrors and get yourselves a box of chocolates that you have to finish before we get back,” The little girl’s eyes lit up, running backward and grabbing Zeyu’s hand and dragging him over to the candy shop down the street. 

 

“Are you able to explain anything that just happened to me, hyung?” Yedam questioned with a gobsmacked expression, and Seungmin tried his best not to show his own shock. 

 

“What do you mean? You were already aware of the money,” Seungmin frowned innocently, but Yedam narrowed his eyes. 

 

“You know that’s not what we meant, hyung,” Jeongin piped up from the other side of Seungmin, but the eldest of the trio kept his mouth shut and pace towards the candy shop steady. Seungmin never drew his eyes away from the other seven orphans a few yards ahead of them. “Oh come, on Seungmin hyung! You can’t tell us that you are not at the very least a bit shocked by it all!” Jeongin exclaimed, hands waving around in the air wildly, but Seungmin turned to him with a sharp gleam in his eyes. 

 

“Quiet, the both of you. We will not speak of this further. You will keep your mouths shut when we are around the mistress and anywhere else. As far as today goes, you two know nothing about anything. You saw nothing,” Seungmin snapped, storming off and Jeongin and Yedam slumped. They wished things were different, not only for themselves but Seungmin. He had become far too irritable as of late and was becoming harder and harder to be around. The boy had taken care of everyone else for so long that now he just needed someone else to care for him. 

 

But that only seemed like a distant fantasy.

  
  


A silent agreement amongst the other orphans to not ever speak of Seungmin’s interaction with the king was very much appreciated, but that didn’t mean the rest of the town hadn’t gotten the memo. It had taken a long three days for Mistress to approach Seungmin about the matter when he was in the middle of cooking supper that evening. “Kim Seungmin, come to my room at once,” She shrilled the moment she stepped into the kitchen, startling Lena and Seungmin to the next degree and Seungmin shot the younger a look. 

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Seungmin murmured and bent down to Lena’s height, “Can you handle being alone with supper for a moment?” The little girl nodded and Seungmin ruffled her hair before leaving the kitchen to follow his mistress into her room. “Should I shut the door, mistress?” Seungmin questioned, but flinched when she slammed her book. 

 

“I did not ask you to speak,” The woman hissed, and Seungmin gulped, nodding. “Shut the door, boy,” and Seungmin didn’t waste any time in doing so. “Sit down,” With hurried footsteps, Seungmin lowered himself into the uncomfortable chair amongst all the cushions surrounding him and gulped when he saw her pull out a cane. Though he had to admit that he was thankful it hadn’t been the ones with the nails sticking out of it. “Now, why did I have to hear from Mrs. Park about you making a fool of yourself in front of the king,” The woman hissed out, and Seungmin tensed up. Fuck. 

 

“I didn’t think it was important, Mistress-”

 

“Not important? You idiot of a boy! You’ve given our orphanage a bad name! You not only ruined our name but my reputation!” The woman shrieked, and Seungmin had a thought. He wondered if this woman believed she had a chance with the king if maybe she had the same fantasies so many other girls had about becoming queen and satisfying him enough to not make him so cruel. To become his sweet spot. Seungmin had to try and hold in his snort at the thought of it all. “Are you laughing?” The woman hissed dangerously low, “Do you think this is amusing?” She slowly stood up from her chair and Seungmin shrunk in on himself in fear. “I’ll show you amusing, boy,” She spat and grabbed Seungmin roughly to bend him over the desk, shoving his pants down and hitting his lower half with the cane. 

 

Seungmin tried his best not to let out any cries, as that only seemed to rile her on, but he couldn’t help but wonder what he had done to deserve this. When had his luck run out? Did he have any, to begin with?

  
  
  
  


Washing the communities clothes by the riverside seemed to be the only proper way for Seungmin to make money and still be able to take some of it for himself. The fact of the matter was that Seungmin was turning 19 soon which meant he’d be thrown out onto the streets with no way of assuring his and the other orphans’ safety anymore. His brother, now long gone somewhere in Europe with a pretty girl and a child on the way, had taught him some tips and tricks on how to make money and hide it efficiently before he left. Seungmin missed Woojin more than words could express, but he received letters every now and then to satisfy him for the time being. 

 

This had been one of the many things Woojin had taught him before he left, how to wash a bunch at one time efficiently and they still be clean so they could make more and more money. It was only a matter of good word and higher pay the more they work themselves up. If Seungmin was lucky, he’d manage to get to the Lee’s regularly before Christmas. “Go help Yedam before he falls out of the tree,” Seungmin sighed suddenly, turning to Jeongin in pure exhaustion. The younger teen stopped briefly, eyebrows furrowed and eyes flickering up to see his younger brother in the tree struggling to wrap the new twine around it. “He’s going to hurt himself,” 

 

“Let him. It’s his own damn fault for being so clumsy,” Jeongin grumbled, but Seungmin glared in the younger’s direction. 

 

“Go, Jeongin,” Seungmin snapped, prompting the younger to raise his arms in the air out of surrender and walk over to the tree where Yedam was and climbing up with ease. As it probably would have been better for Jeongin to put up the twine in the first place, Yedam can’t wash clothes for shit so Seungmin had to settle at letting Yedam be a really poor monkey for the afternoon. It hadn’t been long before Yedam fell out of the tree with a yelp, the string properly strung up, and Jeongin jumping down after him to pin Yedam to the ground and horseplay for a bit. “Hey! You two! Enough of that! Go inside and get cleaned up!” Seungmin ordered, and the two teens didn’t hesitate to run towards the orphanage, still shoving each other with loud laughs. Seungmin turned back to his clothes with an amused huff. 

 

It was quiet after that. Everyone was inside tending to the house or out working on the farm a few houses down to make some coin and put food on the table that night, and Seungmin was out by himself for the first time in a long time. Being in a home with a bunch of orphans didn’t call for much privacy, or quiet for that matter, and now that he was allowed to be in a few seconds of it, he didn’t want it to end. Of course, it did though, as Seungmin heard the clucking of horse hooves and shot his head up in confusion. “I was wondering when I would get to see you again, little dove,” All the blood in Seungmin’s body went cold within a few seconds of seeing a midnight black horse with an all too familiar man on top wearing a loose silk, black button up, brown pants, and tall black boots. 

 

Seungmin stumbled up when he saw Chan hop down from his horse and approach Seungmin with a pleasant grin and arms linked behind him. The orphan’s eyes were blown wide but once he realized he still hadn’t bowed, he yelped slightly, “Y-Your highness! My apologies for being so rude!” Seungmin apologized, flushing a bit when Chan smiled fondly in his direction. 

 

“No worries, little dove,” Chan hushed, slithering an ungloved hand into Seungmin’s wet, dirtied one and Seungmin peered down at them for a moment. They were quite large, quite manly, and the younger flushed a little bit. “Care to spare a few moments?” Seungmin’s bottom lip was latched between his teeth in question. Could he? There were still many, many clothes to be washed and there was no hard telling what he would have to do tonight as a bonus. While Seungmin was in the middle of his small, internal battle, Chan studied him with a fond glint in his eyes and a warm heart. This orphan was undeniably precious. 

 

“It would be a pleasure, your highness. But I can only spare a few,” Seungmin’s eyes darted down to the ground in fear of his king’s reaction. 

 

“All is well, little dove. Come on then. We should make the short time we do have useful, yes?” Chan offered the other male his arm, Seungmin wrapping himself around Chan’s bicep shyly. 

 

“Of course, your highness,” Originally, Seungmin was rather disappointed that the silence had been broken, but Chan was still quiet and the two settled for just walking along the riverbed occasionally making small talk and Seungmin really appreciated how quiet he was. Though Seungmin couldn’t help but be a bit curious. “Why did you decide to approach me, your highness?” Seungmin questioned shyly, flushing a bit when Chan clicked his tongue and hummed in thought innocently. 

 

“Am I not allowed to walk with you without ill intentions, little dove?” Chan quirked up an eyebrow that Seungmin had the guts to match. 

 

“No one ever claimed anything about ill intentions, your highness,” Seungmin uttered, earning a beautiful laugh from the elder king beside him. Seungmin hadn’t forgotten about who Chan was, but more of his reputation for a few moments. 

 

“I suppose so, little dove,” Chan compromised, coming to a slow stop when they reached an outlook over the bend in the river and motioned for Seungmin to sit down on the log beside him. Sure, Seungmin’s heart was racing at the very idea of sitting with the Raven King and speaking with him but he couldn’t help but feel a little calm at the rushing waters ahead providing white noise for the time being. “I used to come out here a lot as a child… this was my favorite place in the whole kingdom. I’d come out here and pretend to be a knight who would one day save the world. I’d defeat the dragons hiding within the mountains and sea creatures in the deepest depths of the ocean. This was my place,” When Chan spoke, he used his whole body. His hands would demonstrate small actions he was describing and his chest would puff in and out based on what he was talking about. 

 

It was rather endearing. 

 

“It is very peaceful… Seems like a lovely place to just sit and read for a while…” Seungmin offered a small squeak, hands playing nervously with the loose threads of his pants. Chan watched him with that same fondness in his eyes, that dreamy look of hope and Seungmin was entirely oblivious to it. “Not like I get to read that much anymore nowadays though,” Seungmin chuckled bitterly, and Chan couldn’t help but offer the younger a solemn pull of his eyebrows and pucker of pink lips. Chan wondered if he could provide Seungmin a place to breathe for a few seconds, and hopes that perhaps this one spot could provide that if Chan himself couldn’t. They sat there for a while, “I need to be heading back, your highness,”

 

“Let me take you back,” Chan insisted, standing up from the log, but Seungmin was quick to shake his head. If mistress had come back already and saw Seungmin with Chan… “why not, little dove?” When Chan had raised his hand to caress Seungmin’s cheek with the back of it, he hadn’t expected Seungmin to flinch back so suddenly and screw his eyes shut, but Chan didn’t stop. He simply froze for a second before letting his knuckles softly graze Seungmin’s cheekbones and caress them down until the back of his fingers were touching his cheek and Chan could swipe his thumb across the younger’s lips. “You know I’m not going to hurt you, little dove… right?” Chan seemed fearful of the answer. 

 

The truth of the matter was that Seungmin didn’t know. Chan had been nothing but kind to him since the moment they met, maybe even a little romantic with the pet names and soft touches, but that didn’t mean that Seungmin had completely forgotten about the man’s reputation. Seungmin was fearful for accidentally making the wrong move and making Chan angry to the point where he would hurt Seungmin. “Your Highness…” Seungmin trailed off solemnly, and instead of anger flashing in Chan’s eyes after the initial hurt had been there, there was burning hot determination. 

 

“I am going to prove to you that I wouldn’t ever hurt you, Kim Seungmin,” Chan swore, and Seungmin gulped. Did that mean they would be seeing each other more often? How on earth was he to hide that from the orphanage head? Chan’s warm hands slipped down Seungmin’s arms and took the younger’s into his own, holding them gently as if Seungmin was a porcelain doll. “Let’s get going,” Chan hushed, and guided Seungmin back down the shoreline by the hand and not letting go until Seungmin was safely at his station where he could resume washing clothes. “I will be seeing you soon, little dove,” 

 

“Of course, your highness. Just not during work hours, Alright?” Seungmin teased with a small smile that made Chan’s heart stumble. 

 

“Sure, little dove,” Seungmin watched Chan climb on to his horse and ride away, not daring to spare the time to watch him fade into the distance and focusing his attention on the clothes left. There was no hard telling when Mistress would be back soon and Seungmin would rather focus on getting it done than worrying on how much longer it’ll take for her to get home. Almost as if the others suspected, they came running out with extra buckets of clean water and began to scrub away as well, but Seungmin didn’t get away with it without a few questions. 

 

“Hyung, did he come to see you?” Yedam questioned out of excitement, eyes bright with curiosity. 

 

“What are you talking about, silly boy?” Seungmin brushed him off with false amusement.

 

“Did the King come and talk to you again?” Jeongin inquired in a much louder tone, grabbing the attention of the rest of the orphans who decided Now was the best time to fire question after question at the poor eldest. 

 

“Did he really come?” 

 

“What did he want?” 

 

“Did he call you little dove again?” 

 

“Aw! Oppa, did he kiss your hands? That made my heart swoon,” 

 

“Can we meet him?” 

 

“What’s he like?” 

 

“Is he coming back?” 

 

“Enough!” Seungmin boomed over their questions, silence falling for a split second before they all erupted into giggles leaving Seungmin kneeled on the ground dumbfounded, “you’re all delusional. He never came and he’s not coming back,” Seungmin snapped but those kids knew Seungmin better than he gave them credit for and faked sadness. “I don’t need someone, Alright? I’ve already got to deal with you lot,” Seungmin muttered, and the group broke out into giggles again before they began to hang up all the clothes. Though Seungmin couldn’t help but think of the dimpled prince who had made the promise of proving to Seungmin he would never hurt him the second time they had met. 

 

The king was a bit dramatic, wasn’t he?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ To My Little Dove, _

 

_ I know it has only been a few short days since I’ve last seen you, but I must get something off my chest.  _

 

_ Being with you helps my heart beat again. It is as if you looked me in the eyes and with your mere gaze alone, you began to put my own heart and soul back together again. I’m aware of how dramatic that may sound at this current moment, but I hope that my letters to you will provide some cushion for us the time I get to touch your cheek again.  _

 

_ You are beautiful, Kim Seungmin. You are as beautiful as the waters I look at while writing this. You are as silky and pleasant as the wind in my hair. Everywhere I go, I see you, and that is terrifying to me.  _

 

_ I hope you feel the same.  _

 

_ -B.C. _

 

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

 

_ Your Highness, _

 

_ Your words are sweet, I must admit. But a little soon, no? _

 

_ I will not deny your sudden presence in my mind, but I will not deny the fact that a part of me strongly believes we must grow before we can properly blossom. I want to know you better before I write begin writing sweet words to you. You are a very kind man, your highness, and I hope I have not discouraged you from writing to me again.  _

 

_ -K.S. _

 

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

_ Little Dove,  _

 

_ The only thing that might possibly sway me from writing to you is if you decide you no longer want me to do so. I enjoy speaking with you and I can’t wait to speak with you again in person. I’m aware you are not willing to write sweet words, but I’m afraid you’ve got me wrapped around your finger tight enough for me to not resist giving you a few of my own.  _

 

_ You are lovely to be around, Kim Seungmin, and I hope that one day I’ll be able to keep you around as a worthy companion on particularly dark and dreary days. You say I am a good man, but I strongly believe you are much better.  _

 

_ -B.C. _

 

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

_ Your Highness, _

 

_ Give yourself a bit more leeway, yeah? You’ve done a lot for the kingdom despite what you might believe with the restrictions lifted and providing a safer environment free from the war happening all around us. You protect us and I can’t thank you enough for that.  _

 

_ I'll take your sweet words in stride even if they hurt me the slightest bit. (I’m not one for excessive romance, but I find your words warming nonetheless)  _

 

_ The children keep asking when you are going to stop by next… Perhaps I’ll see you soon?  _

 

_ Regards, _

_ -K.S. _

 

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

_ Little Dove, _

 

_ You say you don’t care for sweet words, yet you flatter me otherwise. And I may or may not have insight that every time you read one of my letters, you smile about as bright as the moon. I hope that it is not because you find my words amusing.  _

 

_ Perhaps I will stop by soon. I’d like to see you again anyhow.  _

 

_ -B.C. _

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Unlike popular belief, Bang Chan was sensitive. His heart was made of glass and could easily fall and shatter within mere seconds. Anyone who knew him could spot this from a mile away, and from the time he was little until now, those people wrapped it and wrapped and wrapped it until it was practically untouchable and the cloth was starting to stick out through his throat. However, when Kim Seungmin came along, his nimble fingers began to unwrap all the cloth delicately in an effort to take the glass heart into his warm palms and Chan had no idea if he should stop it before the orphan got too far. 

 

Chan was a King for gods’ sake! Chan was the Raven King, the most feared man in all the lands! And yet here he was, falling for an orphan’s soft smile and fiery eyes because he saw himself in the soul of the other. Perhaps two lonesome souls could come together for even a few moments to make the world seem a little less lonely and lot more bright. 

 

“King Chan, There is someone here to see you,” a raspy, familiar voice chimed out from behind Chan, the man stuck at his desk looking up briefly to see his most trusted butler that’s been there since he was a little boy. 

 

“Send them in, Yoonho,” Chan muttered, turning back to his letter to proofread it but startled when he heard a very loud, but familiar voice boom throughout the room. 

 

“King Chan! Your Highness! I need your assistance! If I don’t have your help, I’m going to perish and pass onto the next life without a human to love or a soul to bond with! Please! Help me!” It had all happened so quickly that Chan had barely registered what was going on until the strange, loud man had entered the room, rounded Chan’s desk, and kneeled down before him as if he were begging on his knees. Chan blinked blankly down at the brunette, tan man with a mole on his nose and a cat-like smile threatening to tug at his lips. “Please, your highness,” the man purred this time, and Chan huffed, rubbing at his temples in exhaustion. 

 

“Get up, Minho,” The man in front of Chan scrambled up with hearty laughter, pulling his friend into a warm, firm hug when Chan got up and out of his seat. “Nice to see you again, you absolute fool,” Chan muttered, and Minho offered him another laugh. 

 

“Ah But a lovesick fool nonetheless,” Chan quirked an eyebrow up at that. Minho was a sleaze, to put it bluntly. The man was incapable of loving someone for more than a few months at a time. So, believing he might actually be in love was not exactly something Chan could do. 

 

“You? In love? You’re joking…” Chan trailed off in disbelief prompting Minho to pout adorably. 

 

“How rude of you, Hyung! I am capable of love you know?” 

 

“Who is it this time, Minho?” Chan grumbled, leaning against his desk with an exasperated look taking over his face. Last time, it had been a sweet girl married to the church and Chan almost lost his mind during that because Minho had practically become a really poor priest in just a matter of a few short days to woo her. Unfortunately for him, she hadn’t fancied him in the slightest. The time for that had been a pair of twin boys Minho had stumbled upon while traveling and well… Chan tried not to think about that disturbing time period of far too explicit letters from Minho about his nightly adventures with the two. 

 

Surprisingly, the man flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t actually fancy anyone currently… I was hoping I’d meet someone at your party -” 

 

“Ball,” Chan corrected with a snarl that faintly resembled the ones he put on when he was a little kid. Minho shot his hyung a bored look, staring down at his pristine fingernails for a few moments. 

 

“Brother, I really hate to inform you of this, but you are indeed having a party. I was promised booze, pretty dancers, and endless food. This is far from a formal gathering in my eyes,” Minho corrected, ringed fingers coming up to wrap around the back of Chan’s neck to shake him up a bit. “You’re throwing a party, hyung. Accept it,” And then Minho let Chan go, eyes drifting to the letter on the table. “Oh? What’s this?’ Chan froze for a moment, giving the younger just enough time to reach around him and grab the paper from the desk and hold it up in the air as he read it. 

 

“Minho!” Chan screeched, trying to grab the paper from the younger but Minho simply laughed and held the elder back, practically pinning him to the desk in refusal. 

 

“To my little dove, I was hoping to catch you at the river bed the other day - Chan you sap! Who knew you could be a romantic?’ Minho snickered, fending Chan off for the time being as the king tried his very best to grab the letter from Minho’s prying eyes. 

 

“Lee Minho! I demand you give me this letter at once!” 

 

“Ah-Ah-Ah,” Minho tutted, “You can’t use your royalty on me, Chan Hyung. Been there done that,” Minho purred and Chan groaned loudly. “Your eyes remind me of a flower, brightened by the sun but in desperate need of water to stay alive. Perhaps I can be your water? Hyung, who on earth are you writing to? Who has stolen my king’s heart, hm?” Minho questioned out of curiosity, letting the elder rip the letter from his hands and set it very gently down on the desk. “Look at you! You’re smitten! Over a damn letter that wasn’t even from the lucky human!” 

 

“Leave it, Minho,” Chan snapped but Minho was having absolutely none of it, tackling Chan to the ground and pinning him down by his hips. 

 

“Tell me!” Minho whined out like some sort of small child that Chan had to raise. Which probably wasn’t that far off, to begin with. “You can’t be falling in love with someone and not tell me who they are!” Chan huffed, And with the momentum of him trying to get up, he kicked at the back of Minho’s legs and flipped them over so he was the one pinning the man down, knees digging into his hip bones. “Ow! Fuck!” Minho squirmed And squirmed And squirmed But it only made the pain so much worse and Chan was left feeling smug. 

 

“It is none of your business and you know that, Minho,” Chan rasped, softening his grip a tiny bit on the younger’s wrists in fear of him actually hurting his dear friend. The younger huffed in exasperation, melting into the floor, but Chan could see in his eyes that this conversation was far from over. “Besides,” Chan started, removing himself from his position on top of Minho and sitting on the floor with his back resting against the side of the desk, “it would never work in the end. He is not royalty,” Chan murmured solemnly, already taking the thick wool cloth that Kim Seungmin had been unwrapping back and wrapping his heart up little by little. Should he take the letter this time?

 

“Hyung… my mother always used to tell me when I would fall for a little girl playing by the river when I was nine or the occasional older servant when I was 16 that no one has to be royalty to learn how to be royalty,” Minho hushed from his sitting position, gathering his King’s eyes with ease. Minho was still a prince, his father ruling the kingdom over, but soon the man would have to learn to love and marry as he would be crowned in a few short years. “Invite him to the ball, Hyung. See what happens. See how he does with royal diplomats and far too personal questions from the press. The only way you’re going to know is by finding out,” 

 

“But what if he doesn’t want to go?” 

 

“Then perhaps it was never meant to be, brother,” Minho shrugged, and Chan was quick to change the topic. 

 

“Speaking of brothers…” Chan trailed off, snickering to himself when Minho groaned loudly, “where’s our lovely Felix?” 

 

“He should be here in a few days… he’s bringing his partner,” Minho explained with an irritated huff, prompting Chan to quirk up an eyebrow and lean forward in interest. “It’s Someone He Met when he was studying on the islands. Chan Hyung, they’re disgustingly intimate every blessed day! I swear if I have to spend one more day with them I’ll go insane!” Minho complained loudly but Chan could see right through him. Minho was just lonely. 

 

“Leave your brother be, Minho. We both know how long he’s been waiting for someone to come around,” 

 

Minho stayed quiet for a moment, shoulders slumping, “Yes… yes, perhaps you’re right,” 

 

“Of course I’m right,” Chan grinned cheekily, standing up quickly and grabbing for a wooden pole leaned up against the wall. “Now, I must get to sword practice if you care to join me,” Minho has just barely gotten up onto his feet when Chan tossed him another wooden pole, and the cold, dark castle walls heard laughter for the first time in a very, very long time. 

  
  
  


With the day of Chan’s party vastly approaching, the man was left with a dilemma. It hadn’t been the fact that Chan didn’t want Seungmin to come, he was scared for how the people there would treat the orphan if they were to find out, much less if they had bad history. He supposed that Seungmin wasn’t a bad person on the inside, but he also knew that people in those situations did just about everything to make sure they were still living and that provided a foggy history for Seungmin. Chan wanted him there, he wanted to dance with Seungmin, treat him like a damn king and never leave his side unless asked to. Chan wanted to walk with Seungmin and speak softly to him as the moon watched and stars winked down at them. Chan wanted to spare him a farewell kiss to Seungmin’s cheek when they made it back to the orphanage. 

 

There were so many wants, but so many barriers that could possibly be in the way and that’s why Chan was left sitting on the log they stuffed letters to one another in and clutching the ball invitation tightly in his hands. Chan was far too deep in his own thoughts to hear the crunching of leaves, but when he heard a high pitched squeak along with the sound of skin on skin contact, Chan whirled around in alarm. Though he quickly relaxed when he saw that it was just Seungmin trying to hide behind a tree with a hand clasped over his mouth to not make any sound. “You’re not very good at hiding, little dove,” Chan spoke up after a few moments, eyes still trained on the water but smile softening when Seungmin sat down on the log beside him. 

 

“I suppose so, your highness,” Seungmin chuckled shyly, not looking Chan in the eyes when the elder turned to peer at him. It only got worse when Chan leaned over to intertwine their fingers and kiss a crimson color into Seungmin’s cheek. A giggle went tumbling out of Seungmin’s mouth at the contact before he could stop it, flushing even deeper when Chan chuckled in amusement. “Hush,” Seungmin nudged Chan away with his shoulder but keeping his head turned the other day and acting like he was looking down the river bed, studying the passing boats and teenagers his age messing around on shore. 

 

“You’re entirely endearing, little dove,” Chan whispered into Seungmin’s ear before glancing down at the letter in his palm. Seungmin peered down at it in curiosity, producing a guttural noise of interest and actually meeting Chan’s pale eyes. “I… erm…” Chan began to stumble over his words, and Seungmin began to coo internally. Boldly, and without much though surprisingly enough, Seungmin gently took Chan’s jaw into his dirty palm and stroked his thumb along the apple of his cheek to coax him along a bit. He doesn’t ever think he’s seen the king this nervous or ever heard of him being like this; so, it was rather daunting that Seungmin had managed to do this to him. 

 

“Come on then. Spit it out, my king,” 

 

Something about the way Seungmin uttered ‘my king’ made Chan’s stomach roll and heart stammer, and he couldn’t help but scoot a little closer to the younger so their shoulders were pressed together when confidence surged through him, “I will be throwing a ball Saturday night and I was hoping you’d consider attending,” Chan slipped the orphan a pristine, crisp white invitation with purple ribbon wrapped around it and Seungmin looked almost too scared to touch it. His hands were dirty, dirt and mud under his fingernails and charcoal on his cheeks and palms. He was scared he’d dirty it so set it on Chan’s thigh carefully where he could read it. 

 

“Your Highness… You can’t be serious,” Seungmin trailed off in disbelief. 

 

“I want you there, little dove,” Chan confirmed, nuzzling his nose into Seungmin’s forehead before placing a kiss there. 

 

“Your Highness, I am not sure I will be able to go. There’s no way I could be free from my mistress long enough for me to attend. Not to mention I have no way of cleaning up or buying clothes for such an occasion,” Seungmin pointed out with a huff and Chan cocked his head to the side in thought. Surely the man could just show up at the orphanage and demand he takes Seungmin for a few days. Though something in him screamed that Seungmin would not find that pleasing by any means. “I am sorry, my king,” Seungmin apologized with a frown and Chan was quick to tilt his head towards the elder so Chan could look him in the eyes. 

 

“Let me steal you for a few days, little dove. I can provide the clothes and a clean place for you to wash up, and I can even provide an excuse for you to come to the castle,” Chan whispered, voice no louder than the wind sifting through the trees and causing the leaves to rustle beautifully. Seungmin was still unsure of all of this, of the infatuation Chan had claimed to have for him because everything good in his life left and this felt too good to be true. “I am the king. She would not question me if I were to show up and demand you come with me,” Chan muttered but Seungmin glared fiery holes into him. 

 

“Yes, but she would question me, and I can tell you now that it would not be just verbally,” Seungmin snapped back, and Chan’s eyes narrowed. Kim Seungmin was so undeniably stubborn, but Chan couldn’t bring himself to be angry at him, especially if Seungmin was simply worried for his own safety. “Come up with a good excuse, your highness, and we’ll see,” Seungmin promised, reaching up to stroke his fingertips gingerly across his jawline and cheek. Seungmin was absolutely mesmerized by the king’s beauty. “It is hard for me to believe all these stories,” Seungmin admitted shyly, almost regretting admitting it at first but the way Chan’s eyes lit up made it so entirely worth it. 

 

“Truly?’ 

 

“Yes, your highness,” Chan looked a tad bit overwhelmed, but his smile was so soft that Seungmin was scared to say anything more in fear of it shattering and the pieces falling into that of a frown. 

 

“I don’t think you understand how happy that makes me to hear that, little dove,” Truthfully, Chan hated the rumors. He hated the whispers that followed every time his name was gasped out. Sure, it could be nice to be feared by a good portion of the world when deals must be made and peace treaties are signed, but his reputation makes it very hard for his fragile heart to find love. Yet, here was Kim Seungmin, an orphan four years younger than Chan and hands willing to take Chan’s heart and hold it with care. 

 

“I could imagine, my king,” 

  
  
  


Seungmin had only been gone for half an hour before he returned back to the orphanage, and all hell had practically broken loose within that time span. Everyone had been crowded outside, the girls screaming for someone to stop and fear sparked through Seungmin’s nerves at the idea that their mistress had gotten ahold of one the younger orphans. Seungmin’s legs were kicking before he could even think, breaking through the crowd with loud shouts of “Move!” and “Get out of the way!” before he saw what had actually been going down in the middle. Jeongin and Yedam were rolling on the ground, screaming at one another while throwing punches, pieces of paper scattered around them. “What is going on here?”

 

It was so loud that silence fell over the whole riverside. The orphans went so quiet Seungmin couldn’t even hear them breathing, birds stopped chirping and Seungmin swore his voice along had caused the wind to stop blowing. The world around them had stopped at Seungmin’s command and it was rather daunting. Yedam and Jeongin separated, both bloodied, beaten, and upset. Seungmin didn’t know what he had been expecting but Yedam screaming out, “He’s leaving us!” was definitely not what it was. Everyone around them gasped, eyes falling onto Jeongin who now stared down at the ground, tears beginning to fall. Seungmin realized that maybe this was a little deeper than Yedam had realized. 

 

“All of you, inside,” Seungmin ordered, turning to the other orphans, “You two stay right where you are. Don’t speak,” Seungmin growled towards them, arms crossed over his chest and watching everyone else pile into the orphanage before turning to the two teenagers on the ground. “Explain,” His voice was much softer now, not nearly as angry as before but still as cold and serious as the snow in the far northern mountains. 

 

“He’s been exchanging letters with the Seo son! They’re going to run away together!” Yedam screamed out so loudly the birds in the nearby trees began to squawk and fly away. Seungmin flinched at the tone of voice Yedam had used, “He’s leaving us! He’s leaving me behind!” Yedam was practically trembling with anger at this point, but it faltered when Jeongin let out a guttural sob and his shoulders began to shake as the tears fell at a much faster rate. Seungmin didn’t say anything for a moment, bending down to grab one of the letters and feeling his chest tighten at the words on the paper. 

 

Seo Changbin was a man of many mysteries. He had been exiled from his family but still lived on a plantation not too far from the city and lived comfortably. Not many of the townsfolk know him personally, but those who do say he is one of the kindest men in the whole city and will treat just about anyone with respect. Seungmin couldn’t help but be a little surprised that Jeongin had managed to capture the golden man’s heart but admitted to himself that it was a nice catch in the long run. The two spoke of running away to a southern city by the coast a few days after Jeongin’s 18th birthday, and yeah, Seungmin could see him living like that. 

 

“Is all of this true, Jeongin?” Seungmin questioned softly, flinching back a bit when Jeongin snapped his head up so sharply that Seungmin could have sworn it popped. 

 

“Why would you think it wouldn’t be?” Jeongin snapped, but Seungmin didn’t get to open his mouth before Yedam started ranting and raving. 

 

“Because men in the upper districts don’t go for us! We are orphans! We were abandoned from the very beginning because we were unwanted! So why would someone who could have just about everything want someone like us? We’re supposed to stick together! And you’re abandoning that. And for what? A man who's going to leave you once you’re older and no longer beautiful?” Yedam was a boy who never got angry, but right then, right at that moment, that was the angriest they had ever seen him and the two were absolutely terrified. 

 

“Yedam…” Seungmin trailed off but the boy just let out a scream of frustration before running into the orphanage and slamming the door behind him. Jeongin flinched so harshly that his knees knocked into Seungmin’s, and the elder instantly focused his attention on him. “Hey… hey, fox, it’s okay,” Seungmin uttered, gathering all of the letters and stacking them neatly to place in Jeongin’s shaky palms. “I understand how you feel, okay? I hate it here just as much as you do,” Seungmin reassured, cupping the younger boy’s cheek and holding it fondly. 

 

“Hyung, do you hate me?” Jeongin whimpered, and Seungmin’s heart shattered in his chest. 

 

“No, Jeongin. Lord no. I couldn’t ever hate you. I can’t say I’m surprised by all of this now that I’ve thought about it… You’ve been a lot happier lately,” Jeongin flushed at that, “I say go for it, okay? He’s a good man, and I’m glad he’s been patient enough for you to get older. Just... Just be careful,” Seungmin knocked their shoulders and Jeongin felt like some of the weight on his chest had been lifted off of him. 

 

“And what of Yedam?” 

 

“I will speak to Yedam about all of this. He hasn’t found a reason to leave yet so he doesn’t quite understand, but… Soon, he will. I’m sure he’ll find some painting of a faraway land and work hard to leave just as you are. They will all understand soon enough,” Seungmin shrugged and grinned softly. “Now. Help me fold all of these clothes so we can go see lover boy,” Seungmin snickered, getting up off of the ground and darting towards the clothesline and Jeongin hadn’t been too far behind. Turns out, Jeongin and Changbin looked very well together, even if Seungmin only got to see them interact for a few moments before giving them a few minutes of privacy. 

  
  
  
  


Exactly two days later, Seungmin had been in the middle of dusting the upstairs rooms when he heard Yurin screech out, “The king’s carriages! They’re here!” That seemed to send the house into chaos, but all Seungmin could do was stare out the window in slight dismay. The king truly knew no boundaries and Seungmin was left feeling a little exasperated by the whole ordeal. “Seungmin Oppa! The king is here!” Yurin yelled up the stairs and Seungmin felt like he was going to lose his hearing by the end of this. 

 

“Yes, yes, I know. I will be down in just a moment,” Seungmin claimed calmly, loud enough for her to hear but not to grab too much attention from everyone else. Yedam had been curled up on his bed, book in his lap and looking like he was straining to read the words on the page. “Yedam, go you silly boy, you can read later!” Seungmin shooed him out of the room, the younger grumbling but not defying him in any sort of manner, leaving Seungmin to look out the window. He felt his chest tighten when a figure came out of the first carriage, an all too familiar head of blond hair coming into view. Almost as if Chan could feel his stare, he looked up and with a flicker of his lips, and sent Seungmin a wink. 

 

However, Chan’s face quickly darkened when he saw Seungmin’s mistress prowl out of her home with silk wrapped around her shoulders and jewelry hanging from her neck. Seungmin couldn’t hear what she was saying but he had no doubt that she was trying to seduce him to some regard. Chan looked bored. 

 

Seungmin snapped out of it when he saw Chan, along with a few guards, follow her into the orphanage and Seungmin cleared his throat and fixed his clothing before he escaped down the stairs and into the main room where everyone else had been lined up and Chan stood at the entrance looking over all of them with that same look he had given Seungmin when they first met. Like he could see all of their potentials, and it made Seungmin’s chest swell. He was glad someone else could see it too, “Ah yes, this is my oldest, Seungmin. Though I believe you two have already met, yes?” The woman seemed rather bitter about that last part and Seungmin’s stomach rolled in anxiety. However, the look Chan spared him had him relaxing slightly. 

 

“Yes. We have met already. It is very nice to see you again, little dove,” Chan hushed, and if his tone of voice hadn’t made things so much worse, his tight purple shirt, black slacks, black riding boots and his hooded cape adorned with jewels and tapestry made everything just oh so much worse. The pet name Chan had uttered had Sunyoung’s eyes boggling and his anxiety sparked again. “He’s a very fine young man. Gives the orphanage a good name,” Chan complimented, and the woman placed a hand over her chest in disbelief. Though she looked beyond flustered at this point. 

 

“Everyone, introduce yourselves,” The woman sputtered out and Wonyoung started, and they all went down the line until Seungmin who bowed politely in the King’s direction and introduced himself despite knowing that Chan was perfectly aware of his name. They could not give themselves away just yet. Sunyoung looked pleased with their manners. “Our king here is going to allow you lot to stay in the castle for a few days. Until the end of the ball, is that right?” The woman questioned sweetly, clapping her hands softly and Chan nodded curtly, “All of you will be on your best behavior because he’s allowing you the experience of being a working adult,” Seungmin almost wanted to snort because he knew deep down they wouldn’t be doing any work within the next few days. 

 

Chan didn’t say anything for a moment, eyes locked on Seungmin and the younger trying his best to avoid them for the time being. “Yes, that’s right,” Chan choked out once he snapped out of it, and Seungmin felt his lips quirk up smugly. “You have thirty minutes to pack whatever it is that you need for the next few days,” Chan clapped his hands and the orphans dispersed, the little girls giggling the whole way up the stairs and the boys begin to battle it out on who would get to go to sword lessons with Chan first. Seems they all had gotten the memo too. Seungmin lingered for a moment, almost as if he were expecting something but his mistress was quick to shoo him off. 

 

“Off you go, boy. Go pack your things and help the others,” Seungmin didn’t hesitate to fly up the stairs, and into the girls’ rooms to make sure they packed everything useful in their little satchels. Once they all seemed set, he did the same for the younger group of boys before filing into his own room where Yedam and Jeongin were goofing around. Seungmin was happy that they had figured everything out within the short two days, if not a little surprised, but at least he didn’t have to worry about them causing absolute chaos on castle grounds. 

 

“You two, stop fooling around. We only have so much time left,” Seungmin ordered, and the two teenagers instantly got to work on packing the little items they had. 

 

“Hey hyung…” Jeongin trailed off after a few moments of silence, seemingly anxious and quiet. Seungmin hummed in acknowledgment, “I-I was supposed to meet with Changbin hyung tomorrow night,” Jeongin whispered so quietly Seungmin barely heard it, but boy was he glad he did. 

 

“That so?” Seungmin questioned teasingly, and Jeongin just groaned. 

 

“I don’t want him to think that I’ve abandoned him, hyung,” Jeongin whimpered and Seungmin sighed, approaching the younger and wounding him up in a hug. 

 

“Seo Changbin is a good man. I highly doubt he would be bothered by one mishap,” Seungmin reassured and Jeongin nodded. Perhaps he was overreacting a tiny bit. “It’ll be okay, Jeongin,” Seungmin patted his head and moved away, jumping a bit when he heard small knocks at the door frame. The three boys whirled around, straightening their backs at the sight of the king holding a piece of paper in his hand gingerly. “Your Highness,” Seungmin greeted with a light bow and the man laughed quietly, almost breathily. 

 

“I hate to rush, but we should all really get going,” The king advised with the smallest of smiles. The three orphans nodded, Jeongin rushing out first with a frown and furrowed eyebrows, and Yedam followed suit. Chan watched them leave with a frown of his own before turning to Seungmin in question, “He looked upset…” Seungmin’s stomach did a flip at the obvious concern the king held for his younger brother and Seungmin sighed. 

 

“I’ll tell you about it soon,” Seungmin promised, flushing when Chan took a step forward to cup his cheek with a warm, gloved palm and sinking into the heat it provided. The gleam in Chan’s eyes was tender, borderline lovesick, and while, yes, it had been intimidating it felt nice to be looked at in such a way. “You cheesy, cheesy man,” Seungmin whispered when Chan began to smooth the skin of his cheek over with the pad of his thumb and the king grinned from ear to ear with a twinkle of amusement in his irises. 

 

“Only for you, little dove,” With a kiss to Seungmin’s forehead that painted crimson along the younger’s cheeks, the two set off, Chan’s hands respectively folded behind him but still guiding Seungmin down the stairs and out the door with the front of his shoulder nudging into the back of Seungmin’s own. “Would you like to ride with me or your younger brothers?” Chan questioned in consideration, but before Seungmin could even think to answer, a new voice piped up before a handsome face slipped into Seungmin’s view. 

 

“Ah, and who might you be?” The man, who was a little shorter than Seungmin but taller than Chan, had a mole just on the tip of his button like nose and his eyes and lips reminded Seungmin faintly of a cat. Soft, but fierce all the same. Seungmin introduced himself with a shaky voice, flushing when the man took his hand into his own and feathered a kiss to his knuckles. Though it was flattering, it didn’t quite have the same effect. “Ah, our king’s new infatuation,” Minho connected the dots and Chan shot the man a glare. Seungmin just gaped at the brunette in mild shock. 

 

“Y-Yes, I suppose,” Seungmin stammered out, relaxing when Chan slipped a gloved hand out to rest it on the younger’s lower back. 

 

“My name is Lee Minho, prince of the northern isles,” The man introduced himself before leaving the two to themselves and Chan looked like he was ready to start spewing out apologies. Of course, Seungmin was quick to cut him off. 

 

“I’d like to ride with you. Some quiet sounds fantastic right now,” Seungmin uttered, boldly placing his hands on Chan’s chest. Although when Chan glanced down at them with word stuttering bewilderment, Seungmin moved away in realization, praying to the heavens above no one had seen them. At least no one important like Sunyoung. Chan coughed to break the awkwardness, Seungmin trying his best to ignore the disappointed pinch to Chan’s expression as the elder guided him into the front carriage. “This is gorgeous,” 

 

The inner walls of the carriage were coated in a thin, purple velvet, the backs of the seats studded with diamonds and black stones. The accents to the outside of the door were gold along with the marble along the floor with little gold specs inside. It was a beautiful carriage, and, without a doubt, worth more than the entire orphanage. “I brought my best carriages for the occasion. This is only the beginning, little dove,” Chan admitted shyly, sliding into the love seat next to Seungmin and nudging their shoulders together. “Now… Tell me what I need to know about them,” 

 

“Who? The others?” Seungmin questioned dumbly, but, ever the patient man Chan was, nodded his head in interest without scolding or belittling Seungmin. “Well, Jeongin is the second oldest, he’s the one who looked upset earlier. He was supposed to meet with his lover tomorrow night so is worried about how he’ll react to him not being able to show up,” Seungmin explained briefly and Chan’s eyebrows shot up. 

 

“Who is he planning on meeting?” Did Seungmin say? Was that even his place? Seungmin figured it couldn’t hurt too much to tell the king though. 

 

“Seo Changbin,” Chan hummed in acknowledgment, and Seungmin could practically hear the gears in the king’s head turning. Seungmin was giddy for whatever Chan had in store for Jeongin in the near future, “Yedam is the third oldest. He’s a good kid, he can get very bored very easily however and likes to cause harmless chaos… for the most part,” Chan broke out into laughter at that. 

 

“Reminds me of Minho… remind me not to allow them together for more than an hour at a time,” Chan nudged their shoulders and Seungmin broke out into giggles of his own. 

 

“Sure, Hyung,” Seungmin told Chan practically everything that there was to know about the other orphans and what they preferred. Such as how the girls dreamed of wearing pretty dresses and dancing together in a ball but still wanting to learn how to use swords along with their brothers who craved to practice alongside with the king. Chan had a good laugh out of that last part but it was clear he had been planning on doing just that, and Seungmin couldn’t be happier. “Wonyoung is our youngest. She’s… she’s a sweet girl but her immune system has been weak since the day she was born. That’s why she always has to wear a mask full of flowers everywhere she goes to protect her from the air,” 

 

Chan’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips puckered in contemplation, “And the goggles?” 

 

“Her eyes are sensitive to the light. She’s fragile physically but…” Seungmin trailed off, a sad but excitable expression taking over, “She’s a firebrand. Wonyoung just wants to help people. She says she’s going to become a doctor so she can help other little kids like her and help them not feel like they’re holding anyone back…” Seungmin almost started tearing up at the memory of Wonyoung coming up to him one night and confessing all of this to him in the brightest voice ever. She was so innocent, so naive to the world, Wonyoung didn’t deserve to be in the situation she was now. Wonyoung deserved everything good in the world and he hopes Chan can provide that for her, even if it’s just a few days. 

 

“She sounds like an absolute sweetheart,” 

 

“She really is…” 

 

After that, it was quiet. Chan slipped his hand onto Seungmin’s thigh, patting it three times before going to move away but the younger hooked his arm around Chan’s and kept him locked in place yet never pulling him any closer. It had been the king’s doing when their shoulders ended up pressed together and Seungmin’s chin grazed Chan’s shoulder. But they wouldn’t speak of any of that until much later. Instead, they enjoyed one another’s company and warmth while they could in the privacy of a closed in carriage. 

 

“How much longer do you think it will be?” Seungmin questioned, pivoting his head up so he could peer at Chan through long eyelashes with innocent eyes. The king Seungmin was attached to grinned softly, drawing small shapes into Seungmin’s knee as he thought for a moment and looked out of the carriage window to see where they were in the city. They were just beginning to reach the market. 

 

“I’d say around fifteen minutes. Already wanting out of my presence?” Chan teased, boldly nosing at the younger’s temple prompting Seungmin to flush and weakly smack at Chan’s shoulder. 

 

  
“I didn’t even start thinking about that until now, my king. Thanks for opening my eyes to how I truly felt,” Seungmin showed his gratitude by uncurling his arms from Chan’s bicep and getting up quickly to sit down on the other side of the carriage so the two were forced to gaze at one another. Chan looked far from irritated with his hooded eyes and amused smirk, and Seungmin tried his best not to squirm underneath his stubborn, studious gaze. 

 

“This is more than fine. I never mind receiving the chance to look at you, little dove,” Seungmin’s cheeks were kissed with a deep crimson, almost matching the king’s lips and his ears grew hot at the thought of it. Chan refrained from surging forward and stealing the poor boy’s lips. “Look at me,” It wasn’t an order, but more of a soft suggestion. However, the softness in his tone glided towards Seungmin and brushed across his cheeks so carefully that Seungmin could barely keep himself from not snapping his head up with an embarrassing eagerness. Chan seemed entirely unbothered by it though and only ran his eyes over every inch of Seungmin he could before uttering, “You’re ethereal little dove,” 

 

It was hard for Seungmin to comprehend the idea that Chan, the most feared king in all the surrounding lands, found Seungmin ethereal when his skin and ratted clothes that didn’t fit him properly were covered in grime and dirt, and Seungmin had no real good options in response to it. Seungmin could choose to not believe the king and potentially ruin everything, or believe it and let the warm feeling in his chest take over as tears dripped down his cheeks at an alarming rate and still potentially ruin everything. Seungmin resembled that of a statue for a few moments, eyes locked on the purple velvet behind Chan’s head and mind racing. 

 

“Seungmin?” It was so quiet, so soft that Seungmin barely snapped out of it but he couldn’t help but shiver at the use of his actual name. Before, Seungmin hated hearing his own name as every time it was used it was by his very angry mistress, but when Chan said it… his heart fluttered and the simple use of words shoved all the negative thoughts out of Seungmin’s head. 

 

“Can… Can you say it again?” Seungmin questioned, flushing when Chan frowned at him in confusion. Seungmin didn’t want to admit what it did to him. Not yet anyway. 

 

“What, little dove?” 

 

“My name,” 

 

Seungmin had always heard stories of what Chan’s serious face was like, how horrifying and intimidating it was but Seungmin wondered if maybe this serious expression was different from the one he had in the court. In fact, Chan didn’t look intimidating at all, if anything just intense but it reassured Seungmin of Chan’s devotion to helping Seungmin feel safe, “Kim Seungmin, you are the most ethereal man I have ever met and I am so happy to have met you,” and it was everything Seungmin needed with a little dash of something extra which portrayed Chan so very well. 

 

The younger sighed and relaxed his muscles, shoulders rolling back and eyes fluttering shut. “Thank you, my king. I am very happy to have met you too,” and then it was quiet and comfortable. Everything Seungmin needed for the past ten years of his boring, torturous life. 

 

Perhaps he should have pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t all a dream, but Chan’s touches along his thigh earlier were enough for him. Chan would always be enough for him. 

 

[Moodboard]


	2. The Key To The Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should probably get out of the sun, your highness. The heat might cause a stroke."
> 
>  
> 
> “When will you learn that if you have to call me formally, then please say ‘my king’, little dove?”

The castle loomed over them with an intimidating but hopeful gleam. The size of it amazed Seungmin as he had only seen it from the city and even then it looked massive. So, seeing it up close was an entirely new experience. Chan got out of the carriage first, standing at the entrance and offering Seungmin a hand as he climbed out before both Chan and Minho began to help the other orphans out of the carriages, Wonyoung running up to Seungmin with a screech. “Oppa! It’s so beautiful!” She cried out, attaching to his legs and peering up at the large castle with absolute wonder and amazement. Seungmin chuckled lowly, patting her head.

 

“It is, isn't it?”

 

“I can’t wait to explore,” Seungmin frowned at that, peering down at her so she knew he was being serious.

 

“Let’s ask him if that’s okay before we do anything, okay?”

 

“Who and what are we asking?” Seungmin nearly jumped out of his own skin when a voice chimed from behind him, whirling around to shoot daggers at the amused king behind him. “Apologies. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Chan bowed his head a bit and Seungmin gulped, unable to open his mouth before Wonyoung approached the king on little frail legs but determination clear in her features.

 

“Your Highness?”

 

“What can I do for you, love?” Chan kneeled down to her height, eyes glimmering and lips pulled into a fond smile. The little girl was cute, especially with the wide goggles she wore.

 

“Would it be alright if we were allowed to explore the castle?” Chan cocked his head to the side, peering up at Seungmin for a moment but the orphan’s gaze was deliberately on Wonyoung and Chan laughed internally at the boy’s shyness.

 

“Of course. How about we get the lot of you cleaned up first. I’m sure it would be nice to not feel dirty,” Chan suggested, taking her small hand into his own and patting the top of it with his other one. The little girl nodded vigorously, thanking the king with every fiber of her being while holding back the need to hug him. Perhaps she would hug him one day but not when she was covered in dirt. “Now That Everyone is settled, let me show you to your rooms so you can all get cleaned up,” Chan called out, gathering the orphan’s attention before walking off with Seungmin trailing behind him.

 

The orphans followed Seungmin like a trail of ducklings following their mother, gaping in awe at the castle corridors as Chan led them upstairs and down halls. The walls were lined with a beautiful creme base layered with intricate royal purple designs and the floors were made of the finest mahogany wood found but long rugs going down the middle of the halls were made of the same purple the wallpaper had been. The group passed multiple tables along the way adorned with expensive sculptures and gems that some of the boys had to fight the urge to swipe and stuff in their pockets.

 

“Bedrooms are all along this corridor,” Chan started, unclasping one of his hands from their place behind his back and point along the walls with double creme doors, “Boys on the left and girls on the right. When you find yourself ready to eat, the dining hall is down there,” Chan pointed forward and then to the right, “And go down the stairs on the right. If you get lost, find a servant and they will show you the way,” Chan grinned, stopping at the end of the corridor, “disperse,” and then the children separated, calling out which rooms they wanted and Seungmin was far from surprised when he saw all four girls rush into a singular room with giggles bouncing off the walls.

 

With a content hum, Seungmin turned around to go find a room of his own but saw Chan standing there with a proud glitter in his eye, “Thank you, your highness. You are very generous,” Seungmin politely bowed, unsure of who could possibly be listening but it was clear that Chan didn’t care if anyone was listening or not.

 

“I’m not sure if I like your highness coming out of your mouth. I quite like ‘My king’ better,” Chan grinned, but Seungmin didn’t catch onto his meaning, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Why’s that?” Chan chuckled lowly, grabbing for Seungmin’s hands softly and pulling him in so his lips were right by the orphan’s ear.

 

“I have my reasons, little dove,” Chan murmured before separating completely, “I’ll be seeing you, Kim Seungmin,” and walked away, heading towards the dining hall to grab some food while Seungmin parted into the room to his left with his small bag draped over his shoulder. Inside, unsurprisingly, were items worth more than Seungmin’s entire life at the orphanage had been and the room had to be about the size of the first floor as well. The general theme of the room had been a pretty creme color partnered with rose gold creating a rather feminine feel but not at all either.

 

The bed frame was simple enough, intricate designed carved into the tops of the headboard but it wasn’t glimmering or shining with gold and neither was the rose gold comforter on top. The comforter was a luxury in itself as it was fuzzy and soft, and Seungmin was too fearful to run his hand over it because of how dirty he was. For the time being, Seungmin ignored the urge to touch everything and darted over to the love seat at the end of the bed where a stack of clothes was, all too neat and pristine for a boy like Seungmin. However Seungmin picked them up anyway and carried them over to the door where it looked like a bathroom was supposed to be attached, and Seungmin gasped in awe when he saw it.

 

The bathroom was bigger than his room back at the orphanage, a porcelain claw foot tub in the middle of the room with a faucet sticking out from the floor, two handles on either side and that alone made Seungmin excited. Only the richest citizens in Sariyoung had pipelines, and the richer richest, or members of the royal council, had hot and cold water. Though, Seungmin guessed he shouldn’t be surprised that the castle had hot and cold water as well. With careful hands, Seungmin turned the right nozzle, letting the water fill the tub until it was steaming hot as he stripped himself of his dirty, torn clothes.

 

Only then did Seungmin notice the small container of soap and hair washes resting on top of a fuzzy, rose gold towel and if that wasn’t enough initiative to jump into the bath, then his grimy skin definitely was. Seungmin’s knees nearly gave out on him when he was lowering himself into the bath, the hot water immediately taking effect and soothing his sore, tense, and long overworked muscles. However, he managed to fall to the bottom of the bath with only a tiny little splash that made him flinch a little but tried his best to relax his mind along with his body.

 

When the temperature of the bath began to go down, Seungmin knew he couldn’t just sit there anymore and had to actually clean himself up. So, with hesitant aching muscles, Seungmin reached over the side of the tub to grab the hair wash and pour it into his hair once he dipped underneath the water to soak it. Seungmin’s scalp tingled as his nails scraped into it, trying to get all the grease out to the best of his ability. Before he washed it out though, he grabbed for the soap and began to scrub all the dirt away from his body, the water turning a rather nasty brown by the end 0f it and once Seungmin rinsed his hair of the hair wash, he was pulling himself out of the lukewarm water with much reluctance.

 

Seungmin couldn’t even begin to explain how it felt to finally be clean after so many years. It felt like he had just shed a layer of dead skin and was now ready to go out and face the world with undying confidence. Except, that wasn’t the case by a damn mile. Seungmin’s confidence was long, and that was if it even ever existed in the first place, and now he was vulnerable to the world. Seungmin was still an orphan, but now he was receiving special treatment from the king and didn’t have to work for that bath. Seungmin didn’t work for what he was just given and it felt… _awful_.

 

The boy just stood there for a while, staring at the window on the other side of the room and down into the courtyard where gardeners were hard at work making it presentable with sweat glistening on their foreheads but smiles on their faces nonetheless. Seungmin giggled to himself when he saw Minho run out all of the sudden and grabbed an elder woman by her hands to dance with her, and while Seungmin couldn’t hear it, he knew there was music playing. The sight was enough to push the thoughts away long enough for Seungmin to slip on the thin, white cotton shirt that felt nice against his skin and a pair of tight-fitting brown trousers that felt entirely expensive.

 

Seungmin padded back out into the bedroom in search of shoes, frowning a bit when he saw a pair of dark brown, lace-up boots that only came up to beneath his calves. They were obviously brand new, shiny and sleek, but Seungmin pulled out the gray socks inside to slide them up his feet so he could put on the shoes and leave with messy, damp hair and probably make a damn fool of himself.

 

Suddenly, light knocks came at the door, and with some hesitance, Seungmin shouted for the person to come in. Seungmin scolded himself internally for not suspecting that it would be Chan and ended up flushing profusely when the king stuck his head through the door with fond, curious eyes. “Everything fit okay?” Chan inquired when he noticed Seungmin tying the boots up and Seungmin, while ultimately knowing better, feared to actually say anything. Luckily, Chan was as intelligent as he was observant. “Oh dear. Stand up,” Chan ordered as he ushered himself into the room and Seungmin jumped up out of pure instinct.

 

Chan studied him with great urgency, trying to figure out where it didn’t fit and if Seungmin tensed up when Chan ran his hands down his shoulders, then he was in for a very rude awakening, “The shirt is a bit big in the chest and sides,” Chan muttered to himself, fingers trailing down Seungmin’s chest and parted off toward the younger’s sides and gripped at the fabric to pull it a bit tighter. Seungmin found it harder and harder to breathe the more Chan’s hands roamed.

 

“Your Highness,”

 

“And the pants could probably be a bit tighter in the ankles,” Chan hushed, nudging Seungmin’s legs apart with his foot.

 

“Your Highness-”

 

“But they’re a bit tight in the thighs and bum aren’t they-”

 

“Your Highness!” Seungmin’s cheeks were flushed a deep red when Chan jumped away, still feeling the tingles of where Chan’s hands traveled a bit too far and once the elder actually realized what he had done, he too flushed a bit, cough awkwardly, and folded his hands behind his back.

 

“Apologies,” Chan didn’t try and make an excuse, knowing if he had the tense air around them would have just gotten worse. “I will take you to the seamstress tomorrow with the rest of your clothes to get you properly fitted. I’ll need your measurements for the ball anyway,” Chan grinned, trying his best to jump back into their comfortable atmosphere. Seungmin frowned at that though, not understanding why Chan would want to go through the trouble of fixing all these clothes for him, even making a suit for the ball that would no doubt be a lot of work and money put into it.

 

“May I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course, little dove,” Chan’s expression fell back into a serious softness, inching toward him and Seungmin’s eyes fell to the ground.

 

“Why do you want to put in all this work for me? I feel as though it’s a bit unnecessary if I’m only going to be here for the week,” Seungmin didn’t know this, hell, Chan barely knew this, but Chan wanted him there longer than just a week. Even if they both knew it was unlikely Seungmin would ever be able to come back without having to lie his way in, it was a nice fantasy to have for Chan. The king wanted to treat Seungmin like he was royalty himself, and if he could somehow prolong it after this week, he wanted to be prepared.

 

Chan stepped forward, slipping his hands into Seungmin’s and inching their faces closer together so if they were to just brush forward, their foreheads or noses would be pressed against the other. “Just trust me, little dove,” Seungmin let out a shaky breath, pulling away and nodding timidly. Chan hummed in satisfaction, slipping his hand up and boldly caressing the pad of his thumb into the apple of Seungmin’s left cheek. “Do you feel better now?” It was an amusing question, linked to the fact that Seungmin was no longer covered in mud and dirt, and Seungmin managed to gather enough of himself to giggle at it, flushing when Chan practically melted at the sound of it.

 

“It feels nice to not feel covered in grime and actually smell nice,” Seungmin admitted shyly, his words laced with more tiny giggles and Chan had to hold himself back from completely cupping Seungmin’s face with his hands and nuzzling his nose while cooing. His urges were becoming too much to handle nowadays. So, he fought them back and pulled away, offering the younger his arm once Seungmin finished messing with his hair to make it presentable and guide him down to the dining hall. “What kind of food should I be expecting?” Seungmin inquired shyly as they strolled down the corridor, attempting to slip out from Chan’s grasp but Chan tightened his hold every time he tried, almost as a reassurance that it was okay and there was nothing to worry about.

 

“There will be a lot, so if you have any allergies, I need to know but there should be other things there for you to eat,” Chan informed, but Seungmin only snorted lightly at the man’s obliviousness. Seungmin didn’t hold it against him though because Chan spoke so softly and kindly to him that there was no way Seungmin had the heart to full force tease him.

 

“That’s not what I asked, my king, but nice to know,” But Seungmin was still Seungmin and he had to tease just a tiny bit, “just tell me I can have some beef and rice and I’ll be perfectly fine,” Seungmin hummed, flushing suddenly when Chan tilted his head up to nuzzle his nose against Seungmin’s cheek and mouth a few words against the pink, heated skin there.

 

“You can have all the beef and rice you want. If you decide to eat everything, I’ll just have the chefs make more,” Chan promised and Seungmin nudged him away with his shoulder in embarrassment. However, Chan stopped in the middle of the hallway and  grabbed both of Seungmin’s hands into his own, holding them gently and running his thumb along the younger’s knuckles “There might be some noblemen coming in and out as I’ve got a few early visitors but if you ever get uncomfortable, tell Minho or me and we’ll get you out of there,” Seungmin wasn’t quite sure why Chan was making such a big deal out of it but didn’t get the chance to ask before Chan reached up boldly and stroked along Seungmin’s cheek fondly. “Pretty little dove,”

 

Seungmin was left a blushing, red mess and it didn’t go away by the time he reached the dining hall as Chan began to guide him by the waist instead, smaller but manly hand resting on his hip and squeezing reassuringly. “Feel free to sit where ever you like,” Chan hushed before letting go of Seungmin and sitting at the head of the table where Minho and what looked like a nobleman was currently occupying the seats next to him. Seungmin studied the table, deciding to sit between Yedam and Yurin, feeling like he had been neglecting them slightly.

 

“You two look good all cleaned up,” Seungmin teased quietly, pressing a kiss to Yurin’s cheek and patting the back of Yedam’s head. The two snorted, shaking their heads dismissively.

 

“Of course we do. All that dirt and grime covered my natural features,” Yurin boasted, the back of her now very clean hand sliding under her equally as clean chin and Seungmin felt himself sigh internally when Yedam snorted, “Maybe I’ll even make a prince or nobleman swoon and fall to my feet at the ball,” Seungmin already knew what was coming next, so prepared himself for the absolute worst.

 

“The only man that might fall to your feet is one with extremely low standards and can stand staring at that face more than two seconds at a time,” Yurin let out a loud shriek of disbelief and raised her chopsticks up in the air ready to throw them and possibly stab Yedam’s eye out but Seungmin grabbed them from her and set them on the table so swiftly that anyone else at the table could barely register what had just happened.

 

“Manners,” Seungmin scolded, shooting them both patronizing looks, “Yedam, be nice to your sister,” Yedam sunk down in his seat with a scowl, muttering out a tiny apology before Seungmin turned to the 12-year-old on his right with a stern glare, “Yurin, you’re too young to be looking for someone to marry you. Just be my little baby for a little while longer, hm?” Seungmin questioned fondly, stroking the back of her head in a gentle manner that practically had the girl melting in his grasp.

 

“Fine, oppa,” and then Seungmin was handing her the chopsticks back, leaning over the table to help Wonyoung collect her food from the many, many plates at the middle of the table and ultimately ignoring the eyes peering into him coming from the head of the table. “What are we doing after this?” Yurin peered up at Seungmin in question but the poor orphan didn’t have a single clue and glanced to Chan for help. However, Chan didn’t answer, but instead, Minho filled in for him.

 

“The king has some very important business to attend to after this, so I’m graciously taking up his role of showing you angels around the castle grounds,” Minho dramatically placed his left hand to his chest while letting the other one drape across the back of Lena’s chair and tapping the edges of Yurin’s chair. Seungmin laughed internally when he saw a servant standing by the door roll his eyes at the dramatic display. It was an attractive young man, one that looked as if he belonged in the royal family as well due to his plush lips, soft features, and even softer hair but yet, he was just like Seungmin, if not a little better off. “May I have some water please?”

 

Minho was looking directly at the servant with a Cheshire Cat-like grin, and perhaps Seungmin would have paid more attention to it if Chan’s disapproving glance towards Minho hadn’t caught his attention first. Chan’s expression bordered onto worrisome, watching the servant pad over with the water basin and pour some of the ice cold liquid inside into the glass on the table Minho was currently holding. “Thank you, love,” The nobleman boldly slipped a hand onto the servants lower back, stroking it softly with his thumb and when the servant froze, Chan coughed loudly to gather Minho’s attention.

 

The servant quickly attempted to run off by Chan caught his wrist and urged him down So Chan could whisper in his ear, the servant flushing when they pulled away from each other and saw the look of worry on Chan’s face, “it’s fine, your highness,” Seungmin barely heard the beautiful servant hush quietly, and Seungmin felt a small bubble of relief pop in his chest when Chan let the servant go. Seungmin wasn’t exactly sure as to why the interaction didn’t settle well in his stomach but ignored it for now. There was no way he was about to admit those feelings to himself when he had much more important things to tend to.

 

Lunch was relatively quiet on the King’s end and Seungmin couldn’t help but admire him quietly, especially when a servant or advisor would come through asking him questions and he’d reply in soft tones, “hm… put his request aside, I’ll look into it later,” Chan told the older looking woman with a bulging belly, handing her the paper back with a ring frown, “and what did I tell you about staying on your feet? That baby is gonna pop out any day now and the last thing we need is you not laying in bed,”

 

“No offense, your highness, but this castle would crumble to the ground if I weren’t around to manage it,” The woman grumbled, resting her hands on top of her stomach and stroking it fondly. Chan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, picking up some beef with his chopsticks and stuffing it in his mouth, giving her the chance to turn and walk away but Chan called out after her anyway, getting in the last word.

 

“I better not see you on your feet at all until you have that baby! I’ll keep guards on watch if I see you walking around,” Chan threatened but it was obvious the woman wasn’t about to take that seriously and walked away with relaxed shoulders and a hunched back. Chan huffed under his breath, going back to eating and sparing the others an almost… paternal gaze and Seungmin felt his stomach flip. However, Chan’s attention locked on Jeongin, sitting quietly and politely eating his food but it was very clear his mind was elsewhere if his distraught expression and a slight tug of a frown at his lips said anything.

 

But then Chan remembered what Seungmin told him in the car and turned to one of the servants stood in the corner reading books, calling out to them rather quietly. When Chan requested for some paper and ink, the servant didn’t hesitate to run off toward the king’s office. However, Minho gazed at Chan wearily, not sure what the king was up to but he knew that the look in Chan’s eyes was dangerous, to say the least. “What are you up to, Hyung…” Minho questioned with a scowl but Chan grinned at him small, lips clamped shut but eyes still pulled into pretty crescents.

 

“Nothing you should concern yourself with,” Chan firmly stated, stuffing some rice into his mouth and humming in pleasure when the servant came back with his requested items. Chan wrote with ease but swiftness, as if he did nothing but write all day, every day, but this wasn’t as surprising as it seemed. Chan tended to write letters to communicate with the other regional leaders as he found it oddly more trustworthy when they couldn’t have a formal, face to face meeting.

 

This seemed to catch Jeongin’s attention as the younger watched him write with a certain longing in his eyes but when Chan caught him looking, the king offered the orphan a small, friendly smile and a wink that made Jeongin flush, turn away, and tug at his now red ear. It was rather endearing and Chan suddenly couldn’t wait to finally meet this Seo Changbin that had successfully taken this orphan’s pure heart. When Chan motioned for the servant to come back, the servant bent down so his ear was right by Chan’s mouth and the king could whisper into his ear without anyone else hearing it, “Take this to the courier and tell him to get it to Seo Changbin as soon as possible,” the servant nodded and ran off, catching the attention of Seungmin.

 

The two locked eyes, and for what was supposed to be a split second, they ended up staring at each other for a good half a minute before Seungmin snapped out of it and looked away with flushed cheeks. “How is the food?”   


“Wonderful!” Yeojin chirped from her chair, the normally very shy girl dressed in a soft lavender colored dress that made her seem about her age, and Seungmin’s chest swelled in pride, reaching across the table to pat her hand.

 

“Good word,” Seungmin hushed and Yeojin beamed a bit brighter, crooked teeth on show and Seungmin had to contain himself from getting up from his table and smothering her chubby cheeks with kisses. Everyone chimed in agreement, most of the boys looking pleased with the assortment of foods in front of them.

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying, but I’m afraid I must get back to work,” Chan claimed suddenly, standing up from his chair and sounding rather dejected about having to leave early and the other orphans whined quietly in discontent themselves, “I hope you enjoy the rest of your afternoon, and Minho _do not break anything_ ,” Chan’s eyes flickered down to the man beside him, hardened and firm but Minho remained unfazed. Minho knew better than to challenge the man though and kept his mouth shut. “Hopefully, I’ll see you all before the night ends,” Chan murmured, sending Seungmin a wink before walking out of the room with the nobleman following quickly behind and leaving the orphans with Minho.

 

“You guys are in for a treat,” And if perhaps the mischevious tone to Minho’s voice made Seungmin uneasy, Seungmin didn’t outwardly show it, “I’m going to show you all the secrets of the castle but you have to promise to keep quiet. They’re secrets for a reason, hm?” Minho’s eyes locked with Wonyoung’s wide, expecting ones and when the little girl nodded her head urgently, Minho let out a soft, content laugh, “Good,” and he sat back in his chair, arm draped across the back of Lena’s chair and tapping lightly against the top of the wood.

 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Yedam suddenly spoke up, interest in his eyes and Seungmin tensed upon remembering Chan’s earlier words of keeping them apart for the sake of humanity and suddenly, Seungmin was really missing Chan.

 

“Go ahead, kid,”

 

“Who are you?” Seungmin cringed at the question, rubbing his forehead and expecting Minho to look offended but Minho looked rather relieved that Yedam didn’t recognize him.

 

“Don’t be rude, Yedam,” Seungmin still hissed anyway but Minho simply waved him off.

 

“It’s quite alright. I’m Lee Minho, prince of Chunbaek. I’m here for the ball and my father hopes for me to make connections with the world and start preparing to be king,” Minho explained the last part with a sigh. To be quite frank, Minho sounded rather exhausted about the idea of being king.

 

“You speak as if you don’t want to be king,” Seungmin hushed quietly with a frown, eyebrows furrowed and took note of the protective, guarded gleam appearing in the other’s eye.

 

“I love my kingdom… it's just a lot of responsibility that I have to prepare for,”  

 

“I think you’re going to be a great king!” Lena suddenly claimed boldly and Minho shot her an appreciative look.

 

“Thanks, kid,” Minho nudged her with his shoulder and Lena nodded before turning back to her book with furrowed eyebrows and focused eyes. “Is everyone done eating?” Minho questioned when he saw mostly everyone with empty plates and everyone hummed in confirmation. Minho clapped his hands excitedly, “Let's get this started! I’m so ready to show you all the good spots,” Minho giggled, grabbing Yedam by the shoulders and guiding them down the hall. Seungmin stayed in the back stood beside a moping Jeongin who tried his best to be excited about seeing the castle but Seungmin could see how disheartened he was.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Seungmin hushed into his ear, arm wrapped around his shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze and press a kiss to his temple. Jeongin nibbled on his lower lip with a nod, sinking into Seungmin’s side and snuggling his face into the poor elder’s neck. “Come on, straighten up. You can let it all out later for as long as you need to,” Seungmin patted his back firmly and Jeongin nodded, sniffling once and straightening his back and walking with a purpose, even rushing up to grab Wonyoung by her arms and pull her into his chest so he could carry her. The little girl didn’t even throw a fit, rather happy to be in her older brother’s arms.

 

“Ok, so this is the original throne room,” Minho opened two, very tall and large doors made out of the finest wood in all the lands and looked to be painted with designs made with gold along the grooves. Lena let out a loud gasp at the large, long room in front of her aligned with the finest decorations and the grandest of thrones toward the back. It almost looked big enough to fit both Seungmin and Chan in it and Seungmin’s breath hitched at the thought. _As if it were meant to be…_ Seungmin’s aunt’s words rung in his head but Seungmin shook them away when Minho began speaking, “Don’t let the cleanliness fool you. Chan rarely uses this room anymore,”

 

“Why is that?”

 

Minho stayed quiet for a moment, processing Jeongin’s question, “Commoners stopped… coming?” Minho seemed unsure of it himself, “When the rumors began to spread saying that Chan was cruel and killed one of the commoners that visited because she went missing afterward… his people just chose to keep away from the castle,” Seungmin felt his heart drop into his stomach at that and had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself planted and not run off into Chan’s office and tell him how uncruel he was and that he was so much brighter than people made him out to be. “You all do understand that the raven king is not as cruel as the rumors say right?” Minho looked rather dejected when he said it and Jeongin was quick to speak up.

 

“Of course. I highly doubt a man with as dark as a heart as he's perceived to have would do this for a bunch of orphans,” Jeongin shyly uttered, crossing his arms over his chest and Minho sighed in relief.

 

“I’m… glad to hear that. Now… let’s all sit on the throne, shall we? You’re first, little one,” Minho grunted, plucking Wonyoung up from the ground and setting her down on the throne. The little girl looked absolutely adorable sitting in that large of a throne and Seungmin cooed internally at the thought. That was when Minho got down on one knee in front of the throne, taking both of her hands into his own and bringing them up to his face to kiss them lightly. “Your Highness! Thank you for gracing me with your presence! I ask for a single kiss on the cheek!” Minho was theatrical and really resembled what a good actor would look like and Seungmin was beyond impressed.

 

But he found himself more impressed as time passed as Minho did that with every single orphan, sitting them down on the throne and giving them the same treatment and speech he had given Wonyoung, and they were all incredibly adorable sights, even Jeongin’s who was still rather gloomy at the time. Minho was incredibly good with people and children but Seungmin couldn’t help but wonder why they were doing this for a bunch of lowlife orphans.

 

“Come on,” Minho’s hand landed on the lower of Seungmin’s back to guide him over and sit him down on the throne. Except, Minho didn’t get down on his knees like he did for all the others, instead, stepping back and studying the sight of Seungmin sat in the throne. “Sit up, back straight,” Seungmin followed his orders, “Straighten your shoulders and hold your chin high,” This was so unnatural to Seungmin and so out of his comfort zone but he felt his heart skip a beat at Minho’s pleased expression, “Look at your older brother. He looks practically made for royalty doesn’t he?” Minho turned back to the other orphans and Seungmin felt himself freeze. “But enough of that, let’s get this over with,” Minho came over, getting down on one knee and taking Seungmin’s hand into his own “My king! Thank you for gracing me with your presence! All I ask is one dance at this upcoming ball!”

 

“You flatter me. I would love to,” Minho’s expression brightened considerably and he got up and off of his knees to bow deeply for the younger.

 

“Thank you, your highness,” and then Minho was snapping out of it, taking Seungmin’s hand into his own to help him up from the throne and lead him back into the middle of the rounded up orphans, “Alright, is there anything specific you wish to see?” Minho questioned and Lena’s eyes brightened.

 

“Does the king happen to have a library?” She questioned with pure curiosity dripping from her tone and when Minho nodded, Lena let out an excited squeal.

 

“I’m afraid he has it off limits at the moment, though. It’s under renovation and he doesn’t want anyone seeing it until it’s finished,” Minho explained.

 

“Can we see the kitchens?” Zihao spoke up shyly, a flush on his cheeks that made Seungmin coo, but the elder felt the need to elaborate when Minho furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Zihao enjoys cooking and baking. He wants to cook for the king one day,” Seungmin explained as he slipped a hand onto the younger’s shoulder and Minho hummed in acknowledgment.

  
“I’m sure Chan wouldn’t mind,” Seungmin hadn’t ever seen Zihao that excited before, “Come on. I know a few of the guys who work down there,” Minho grabbed Zihao by the shoulder gently and lead the group down into the kitchens across the castle grounds. From there, Minho showed them practically everywhere around the castle, even where the catacombs lead and all the secret passages between rooms were. Ironically enough… there was a passage that connected to multiple rooms and if Seungmin wanted to… he could actually get to Chan’s room with ease. It was rather daunting and Seungmin wondered if it was a coincidence or not.

 

Seungmin tried not to think about it too much though. It was probably better on his soul that way.

 

“Alright. Disperse. Go explore and do whatever. Just don’t disturb the king!” Minho called out when the others began to run off leaving Yedam, Seungmin and Minho stood in the hallway. Seungmin just rolled his eyes when he saw Yedam sparing Minho a smirk and shook his head.

 

“I’m too tired to try and stop you two. I’m going to go take a nap,” Seungmin grumbled stalking off back toward his room and shutting the door behind him. It didn’t take long for him to get ready to climb into bed but he found it hard to actually climb into it. The bed was comfortable just from the small touches he had managed to snag earlier so Seungmin felt unworthy of such a soft bed but when he could faintly hear soft music and the exhaustion set into his body, it was harder to resist. So, he climbed under the covers and let sleep drape over him much like the soft, fuzzy blankets over his thin frame. It had been a long time since Seungmin had slept that well.

 

Night time had come quickly, almost too quickly if Chan were honest but he managed to get most of his work done before dinner, even if he had to eat in his office to double check all of the laws, letters, and responses he looked over earlier. Now, the moon had settled, the castle walls were quiet, and Chan needed to take it upon himself to check with all his new guests before he settled down himself. “Ladies?” Chan knocked lightly on the door to the room where he heard multiple little girls giggling. They stopped abruptly, speaking in hushed whispers before Wonyoung peeked through the now cracked open door, “Hello, can I come in?” The little girl grinned from ear to ear, nodding her head and opening the door in excitement. All of the little orphan girls were gathered under the covers of the large bed in the middle of the room. “How is everyone? Was dinner good tonight?”

 

“It was amazing, your highness!” Lena screeched in excitement and Chan let out little chuckles as he sat down on the footstool at the edge of the bed, looking over the footboard with a grin and welcoming Wonyoung with open arms when she climbed up onto his lap.

 

“And I trust Minho gave you a good tour of the castle?” Wonyoung nodded vigorously.

 

“He let us sit on the throne and treated us like princesses!” Wonyoung squealed, pushing her goggles up her nose a bit and Chan cooed fondly, straightening the band around her head so the goggles stayed on better.

 

“That’s very good. You deserve to feel like princesses,” The king hummed, taming some of the girls’ hair so they could actually see and look more presentable. “Now that I’m here… is there anything you want to ask of me? Is there anything you want to do this week?” Chan clarified, leaning back so he could lean against the footboard and be comfortable. The girls all looked at one another, seemingly scared to say what they wanted to, “Don’t be scared. Tell me,” Chan urged.

 

“Your Highness… We’ve been dreaming of trying on extravagant dresses like the ones your mother wore all the time…” Yurin muttered carefully, scared she would make him upset mentioning Chan’s dead mother. However, the king just laughed fondly and nodded his head.

 

“Ah yes, my mother loved her dresses…” Chan trailed off, eyes locked on the ground as a smile worked upon his lips. Chan loved his mother. “Luckily for you, I still have the same tailor from all those years ago… I’ll take you to her tomorrow,” The little girls broke out into squeals of excitement, thanking him with hugs and kisses to the cheek. It had been a long time since he felt like he was actually wanted. “Alright, alright, alright, that’s enough you lot. Get some sleep,” Chan managed to squirm his way out from underneath them and get to the door. “Goodnight ladies,” Chan bowed respectively.

 

“Goodnight, your highness!”

 

Chan made his way down the hall towards the boy’s rooms but they were all quiet aside from two of them, Yedam’s and Jeongin’s. When Chan heard Minho’s voice coming from within Yedam’s room, Chan didn’t even bother knocking before he slammed open the door, “Lee Minho I swear to the sweet heavens above-” Chan stopped talking when he saw Yedam and Minho laying on Yedam’s bed in opposite directions, holding books above their heads and reading allowed to one another. “...What are you two doing?”

 

“Bonding over our inability to have lovers,” Minho uttered so casually that Chan had to take a second and process what was being said to him.

 

“I thought you had a thing for Hyunjin,” Yedam shot up at that with a gasp, staring at Chan in shock before he began hitting Minho with his book.

 

“You didn’t tell me about that!” Minho began to yelp and shriek, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thump, “You’re farther ahead of me! You actually like someone!” Chan felt like rolling his eyes at their antics, Yedam jumping off the bed to tackle Minho back to the ground. Chan didn’t have the energy to separate them and left the room with a grumble.

 

Chan made his way down to Jeongin’s room after that but grew concerned when he heard sobs coming from inside. Chan wasn’t sure if it was really his place to pry into Jeongin’s life, but he had no idea where Seungmin lingered and Chan didn’t want to leave Jeongin in his state of hysteria any longer than he had to. So, with timid knocks to the door with the middle knuckles of his first two fingers, Chan called out to him softly, “Jeongin? Can I come in?” Chan inquired, pout deepening when he heard a few sniffles from inside.

 

“I would prefer if you didn’t,” Jeongin croaked, voice cracking in the middle and never stopping from there. Chan’s knuckles turned white from how harshly he gripped the door handle.

 

“But you know I’m going to come in anyway, right?” Chan gave Jeongin one last chance to realize he didn’t really have a choice in the matter and waited anxiously for the younger’s response. Suddenly, there was a deep sigh from within before Jeongin spoke up.

 

“Yeah…” With that, Chan turned the handle and pushed open the door, keeping it steady and slow as to not make Jeongin possibly fear what was to come more than he probably already did. Inside, Jeongin swaddled himself in deep green blankets in the middle of the bed, sat up and his shirt hanging loosely off of his very thin shoulders. The sight of how bony they were made Chan’s stomach roll. “What do you need, your highness?” Jeongin questioned, wiping at his eyes and straightening his shirt so his torso wasn’t so exposed.

 

Chan cautiously made his way to the edge of the bed, pulling up a chair rested in the corner and sitting down in it. “Please, call me Chan. I insist,” Chan hushed as he sat down, sparing the younger a reassuring smile when Jeongin still seemed rather unsure of calling Chan by anything except his proper title but slowly nodded his head in confirmation nonetheless. “Now, what’s got you so upset, hm?” When the high king so many people believed to be rather cruel and murderous stared up at you with wide, worried eyes while he held your hands in your own, it’s no wonder that Jeongin had inner turmoil about the whole thing but left it alone for now and for the sake of his sanity.

 

Jeongin needed to talk to someone and Chan so graciously offered up an ear to listen. “I… There is someone…” Jeongin trailed off, glancing away from Chan and flushing a bit at the thought of Changbin. However, the king simply squeezed his hands lightly and murmured for him to go on, “We are supposed to meet soon but with me being at the castle… It is very hard to go to him,” Jeongin explained cautiously, scared of what the king might think. “But I do not have a way of getting in contact with him to let him know that I can not make it to our meeting… I don’t want to upset him,” Jeongin seemed more and more comfortable the more he spoke of Changbin, but it was still very obvious the topic upset him. “He is the best thing that I have.”

 

With a gentle laugh and a finger underneath Jeongin’s chin, the king had the younger’s full attention, “The best thing that you have is yourself. Do not mistake,” Chan scolded lightly, but still sincere and kind with his words as he swiped his thumb across Jeongin’s chin. “Do you understand?” Jeongin nodded his head in realization, expression relieved to an extent. “Would you like to write to him?” That was when Jeongin flushed again, glancing away with pink cheeks.

 

“If it’s not an inconvenience, your highness…”

 

“Chan,” The king emphasized with a laugh, cupping his cheeks fondly and pressing a warm kiss to the younger’s forehead.

 

“Right. Apologies,” Jeongin laughed quietly, wiping away the remaining tears and Chan could do nothing but hum in pride.

 

“I’ll send a staff member to bring you some parchment and ink tonight and you can give me the letter tomorrow when you see me,” Chan promised, getting up from the chair and placing it back in its original spot. Jeongin made a noise of despair at that, widening his eyes.

 

“Your Highness… I was supposed to meet with him tomorrow night…”

 

“Then we’ll make sure it gets to him before tomorrow night,” Chan winked, but right before he left the room, he turned back with a curious gaze. “Is your eldest brother in his room?” Jeongin tried his best not to smirk at the pout on the king’s face paired with his curiosity of Seungmin’s whereabouts, but gods it was just so difficult.

 

“I believe he’s down in the kitchens helping with the cleanup,” Jeongin hummed and Chan nodded.

  
“Thank you. Get some sleep,” Chan ordered before closing the door behind him and making his way back through the hall, down the stairs, and toward the kitchens where Seungmin and a few workers were singing and laughing as they cleaned up. Chan merely lingered by the entrance, watching Seungmin interact with his staff members but felt his whole body melt when Seungmin began to _sing_. Seeing Seungmin sing was a blessing on its own but knowing that Chan could have the potential chance to hear it more times than once made his whole body go numb. He surely didn’t deserve any bit of what this orphan offered him.

 

Seungmin sang so beautifully, truly like a little dove, and Chan wished he had hidden himself a little better because when Seungmin whirled around and opened his eyes for a moment to see Chan in the doorway, he stopped so abruptly that it took the workers a second to realize that the younger wasn’t singing anymore. “Your Highness! Please accept our deepest apologies. We will get to work right away-” Chan cut off the newer staff member with a rise of his palm and a soft smile.

 

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind,” The staff member flushed deeply as she turned back toward her fellow staff members, all amused by the situation and taking her back into their protection while sending Chan knowing winks. They’d all lear. eventually. Chan knew that. “Seungmin… Mind if I borrow you for a while?” Chan hushed, refraining from using his pet name and scratching the back of his neck shyly when Seungmin grinned softly and the other staff members began to whisper quietly in excitement.

 

“Not at all, My king,” Seungmin shook his head, still embarrassed by the fact that Chan caught him singing, but took Chan’s arm in good faith that Chan wouldn’t say anything.

 

“How was your evening?” Chan hummed, taking slow steps and enjoying the general warmth that Seungmin had to offer while trying not to stare at him for more than a second at a time.

 

“It was nice and very quiet. Dinner was very good as well,” Seungmin explained quietly, well aware that Chan slyly escorted Seungmin back to his room but decided not to mention it. “How was yours? I didn’t see you after lunch. I was beginning to grow worried that you drowned in all those papers,” Seungmin questioned with a worried tone when silence fell over them and they began to approach his room, covering it up with a cough as he reached out and opened the door, guiding Chan in by the hand. Seungmin may have opened it, but Chan didn’t leave it open either. Chan closed it behind him quietly and turned back toward Seungmin fondly, feeling his breath hitch when the moon’s light illuminated certain parts of Seungmin’s features despite the singular candle burning in the corner.

 

“I _almost_ drowned. It was a lot but I managed to get through a good portion of it,” Chan breathed out, finally allowing the exhaustion to hit him when he approached Seungmin and they naturally twined around one another. It scared them how natural all of this felt for them. How easy it was to be with the other. Chan’s hands rested on Seungmin’s waist while the younger timidly rested his hands on the elder’s chest, both of them still hesitant in their touching.

 

“You look exhausted, my king,” Seungmin worried, unsurely moving a hand up to hover above Chan’s deep, purple eye bags but ultimately let his fingertips graze along the skin there, “You must start sleeping more,” Seungmin scolded with a light slap to his shoulder when his hand moved back down to Chan’s chest.

 

“It is hard to sleep when the weight of the kingdom rests on your back, little dove,” Chan laughed weakly, knees wobbling when Seungmin curled his arms around Chan’s neck and tugged him into a soft, but still firm and physically supportive hug. The king couldn’t help but rest his head on the younger’s shoulder, letting the strain in his neck cease to weep for a moment. “So my little dove can sing, hm?” Chan nosed at the skin of Seungmin’s neck, hearing the younger whine lowly and pull away from him with a pout.

 

“I had faith in you to not mention it,” Seungmin grumbled, going to cross his arms over his chest but feeling slightly restricted with Chan’s hands still on his waist.

 

“It is hard to ignore such a thing when you sing so beautifully, little dove,” Chan laughed quietly, “Will you sing for me again?” Chan inquired shyly, much like a child asking for an extra cookie, but Seungmin just smirked and shook his head.

 

“Maybe another day, my king,” Seungmin promised, unraveling his hands from his chest and hooking one behind Chan’s neck and head before pulling them close and pressing their foreheads together. Both of their eyes fell shut and they simply existed that way, foreheads and chests pressed together as they shared the same shaky breath. “You must take care of yourself. A dead king is a useless one.” Chan couldn’t argue with that, especially when Seungmin held him so intimately in the moonlight lit room. “Promise me you’ll take better care of yourself.”

 

“I promise, little dove.” Seungmin hummed in content at Chan’s promise, pulling away and going to let Chan out, but the king pulled him back in just enough to graze his cheek with a gentle, lingering kiss. “Goodnight, little dove,” Chan purred out, chest swelling when he could faintly see Seungmin flushing before escaping out the door and closing it behind him, leaning against it for a moment and completely unaware Seungmin leaned his front against it on the other side. Their hearts may have beat at rapid paces that night, but they still beat as one.

  
  


When Seungmin woke up that morning and slipped on a dark blue shirt much like the white one he had yesterday and a pair of similar brown pants along with the same boots, he hadn’t expected to be greeted with the same staff member Minho had flirted with yesterday outside his door with a rather tired smile. “Your Highness wishes for you to join him out in the gardens this morning for breakfast,” The beautiful man murmured, keeping his voice quiet for a reason Seungmin would soon understand. Seungmin made a noise of slight confusion but allowed the staff to tug him along with a certain hurriedness otherwise.

 

“Is there a reason you kept your voice quiet back there?” Seungmin questioned once they were down the hallway and far enough away where it seemed unnecessary to keep his voice so low. The staff flushed and darted his eyes downward. “You can tell me,” Seungmin insisted when the servant still seemed rather uneasy about speaking with Seungmin so casually. “I’m just an orphan.” that seemed to make the servant loosen up a bit.

 

“I shouldn’t speak of someone so important so harshly,” The servant hushed quietly, voice still down and Seungmin’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his skull.

 

“No one will have your head for having an opinion,” Seungmin argued with a frown but it only earned him a quiet laugh from the servant in return.

 

“Having one and speaking one are entirely two different things, sir,” Seungmin winced at the servant calling him sir, shaking his head in distaste.

 

“Please don’t call me sir. I’m pretty sure you’re older than me anyway,” Seungmin requested, and the servant matched his frown but this one achieved a far cuter and adorable look. “Stop looking at me like that! That should be a crime!” Seungmin wailed, waving his arms around in front of his face and the servant giggled to himself, eyes falling into crescents and that's exactly what Seungmin wanted. The servant seemed to be too involved in the restrictions of his restraints instead of how he can get out of them.

 

“I figured I would have to start calling you sir soon anyway, so why not start a bit early, right?” The raven-haired boy murmured, freezing when Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and questioned what that exactly meant. “Sorry, it’s not important. I’m just being silly,” The servant waved him off, and luckily enough for him, they reached the glass doors that lead out into the courtyard and Seungmin’s questions could cease aside from one final one.

 

“Well… Can I have your name?”

 

The servant smiled softly and bowed his head, “My name is Hyunjin,” Seungmin beamed at the new fount information, almost resembling that of an excited puppy, “Now. Your royal highness is sitting outside over to the left waiting for you. I’ll send someone out with your breakfast right away,” Hyunjin hummed before opening the doors and nudging Seungmin out into the warm, bright sun.

 

“This isn’t over! I still have unanswered questions,” Seungmin called out, expecting Hyunjin to flush but the boy merely winked in his direction before bowing at the waist and leaving the courtyard to grab a servant from the kitchens to send Seungmin’s food down.

 

Seungmin knows he should probably sit down with Chan, seeing him sitting at the table enveloped in whatever he happened to be reading at the time, but Seungmin much enjoyed the warmth of the sun so stood there in the grass, chin pivoted up toward the sky and allowing the breeze to brush through his hair. “Good morning, Seungmin.” the orphan heard the king call out to him, but didn’t actually turn to him when he spoke.

 

“Good morning, your highness.” Quiet draped over them like a comforting blanket before Chan spoke out again.

 

“Are you going to come and sit down?” Chan didn’t sound irritated, just more amused than anything.

 

“In a moment, your highness. When my food comes.”

 

“Okay, little dove.”

 

After that, Seungmin allowed mother nature to sweep him back up into her arms and hold him close to her chest, bird chirps escaping out along with the bristle of tree leaves and the slight drip and movement of water. Seungmin felt warm, cared for, and safe, and that did more for him than anybody could ever truly realize.

 

It seemed he was a little too caught up in his thoughts though as Chan had to call out to him again, “Come sit down, your food will get cold,” Chan coaxed, feeling his heart swell up with a certain emotion when Seungmin snapped his head over to look at Chan with wide, innocent eyes. “Come on,” Chan coaxed a bit further by patting the chair across from him and Seungmin shuffled over with slightly flushed cheeks, skin both whimpering and sighing at the sudden coolness of the shaded area. With light footsteps and reluctance, Seungmin lowered himself down in the chair in front of a bowl of kimchi and what looked like some flatbread.

 

The two ate in silence for the most part aside from Chan asking how Seungmin slept, “I think that was the best sleep I had gotten in a long time. I kind of forgot where I was when I woke up this morning though so I freaked out for a moment there,” Seungmin giggled, however, it quickly faded into an embarrassed one when Chan leaned forward for a moment, chin resting on his hands and eyes piercing into Seungmin’s body.

 

“If I had been there to be the first thing you saw in the morning, would you have forgotten?” And while yes, this was the high king known for killing people, and yes, this was Seungmin who was a measly orphan, and _yes_ , Chan was, in fact, flirting in a way that made Seungmin’s heart do flips, but did that mean Seungmin would allow himself to be embarrassed? Hell no.

 

“Perhaps but I was met with the face of your pretty servant so that was enough for me,” it wasn’t really true but it was almost natural for Seungmin to try and make the king jealous as if he wasn’t already trying all his luck just by being here. However, Chan simply laughed lowly and nodded his head.

 

“Ah yes, Hyunjin,”

 

“I didn’t even say his name. It could have been a girl for all you knew,” Seungmin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You didn’t have to, little dove,” Chan laughed with that same soft tone he always used with Seungmin but yet it still made his heart flutter, “that boy looks more like royalty than I do,” Chan laughed, and maybe he didn’t actually sound upset but the comment made Seungmin frown nonetheless because he didn’t want Chan to think that he didn’t somehow look like royalty, even if the thought was pretty fucking insane. “Why are you frowning? What’s wrong?” But no matter what, Seungmin couldn’t say that. Of course, Chan knew he was royalty. There was no way he didn’t.

 

Stupid Seungmin, “Nothing, your highness. I just remembered something,” Seungmin grinned widely to cover up any sort of past sadness but Chan saw right through him. The elder took Seungmin’s hands gently over the table and brought them up to his lips, staring at Seungmin with fond, but still knowing eyes.

 

“It’s not good to lie, little dove,” Chan murmured into Seungmin’s knuckles, feathering light kisses there that made Seungmin’s stomach flip.

 

“Who said I was lying, my king,” Seungmin muttered, looking away with a shy smile and attempting to tug his hands away but Chan held them firmly in his grip, shoving his body a bit closer so their faces were close together.

 

“Don’t think the ‘my king’ trick will make me forget,” Chan laughed, sitting back in his chair and letting Seungmin’s hands go “But I’ll let it go for now. Eat your food so you don’t miss your appointment with the tailor and make her irritable. That is the last thing we need.” Seungmin relaxed considerably and dug into his food, practically purring at how good it tasted. “Slow down, Seungmin. Your stomach will hurt later,” Chan snorted, taking a sip of the water in his glass and winking at the younger.

 

“It’s just so good, hyung,” It slipped out before Seungmin could even think about it, eyes widening in alarm once he realized his mistake. “I… I’m so sorry. Thank you for the breakfast, your royal highness, I’ll see you at dinner,” Seungmin babbled, bowing deeply once he was out of his chair and Chan tried his best to call out to him but it fell onto deaf, panicked ears.

 

“Seungmin, wait,” Chan even stood up, both sounding exhausted and looking defeated.

 

However, Seungmin couldn’t fully escape it, and much to his displeasure, Seungmin made eye contact with Minho who happened to be talking to Hyunjin at the time, the younger looking rather flushed and embarrassed, but the minute Minho saw how distressed Seungmin looked, he snapped out of it and chased after the orphan, “Seungmin, slow down. Wait,” Seungmin definitely didn’t slow down and he especially didn’t wait for the elder either. But Minho was faster than him and caught up quickly, grabbing Seungmin gently by the bicep and holding him in place. “Hey… hey, slow down, it’s okay. What happened?” Minho hushed when Seungmin whirled around looking like a wild deer.

 

Seungmin coughed, straightening his back and putting on a brave face that made Minho both amused and a little caught off guard. “Nothing. I just need to get to the tailor before I’m late,” Seungmin excused himself with a cough, attempting to walk away but Minho laughed quietly.

 

“Seungmin?” The orphan didn’t stop, ignoring the nobleman, “Seungmin, you’re going the wrong way,” With that, Seungmin stopped in his tracks, allowing his shoulders to slump and a long, heavy sigh to escape his lips. Minho slipped his hand back onto Seungmin’s shoulder and turned them around gently. “Come on. I’ll take you and you can tell me what’s on your mind, yes?” Minho hummed gently, treating Seungmin as if he were porcelain under his touch but Seungmin just sniffled and straightened his back and shoulders so Minho knew to drop his hands.

 

“There’s nothing on my mind, sire,” Minho glanced at Seungmin in mild disbelief at such the formal, cold tone but tried his best to brush it off.

 

“Oh come on now, Something must swirl around that smart head of yours at all hours of the day,” Minho teased, thumping his finger against Seungmin’s head and drawing out a whine from the younger as he smoothed down his tousled hair.

 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, hyung,” Seungmin grumbled, not caring so much that he called Minho hyung as the elder seemed to be more of a brother than anything at this point, even when he hasn’t spoken to him much, to begin with.

 

“Stop holding out on me! I’m bored out of my mind!” Minho whined and stomped like a child, but that didn’t work on Seungmin. It didn’t work when his other actual child siblings did it, so there was no way this grown ass nobleman could pull sympathy out of him. It seemed Minho realized this with a huff too. “Does it have something to do with the orphans?” Seungmin quirked an eyebrow up, “Does it have something to do with the castle?” Seungmin shook his head, and Minho’s eyes suddenly lit up in mischief, “Does it have something to do with our fellow very handsome your royal highness?” and Seungmin’s cheeks weren’t that far behind. Bingo. “Really? Tell me everything!”

 

Seungmin shoved Minho away by the chest with a grumble and roll of his eyes. “Nothing happened!”

 

“But you blushed! Something obviously happened!” Minho wailed loudly, but luckily enough for Seungmin, Hyunjin came walking by with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Leave the poor boy alone, sire,” Hyunjin ordered as he walked past, and Seungmin smirked to himself when Minho followed his retreating body with his eyes until Hyunjin was firmly out of sight and Minho allowed himself to be a lovesick puppy in peace.

 

“He’s so beautiful,” Minho whispered to himself with love-struck eyes and Seungmin did what any rising friend would do.

 

“Might as well get on your knees for him, sire,” Seungmin snorted before walking ahead. It took Minho a moment to register what Seungmin implied but once he did, Minho’s cheeks flushed and he stumbled up beside the younger, acting as if nothing happened at all to avoid any further embarrassment.  

 

“You are unbelievably stubborn,” Minho scoffed after a few moments of unexpected silence but all Seungmin could do was smirk. “I’m starting to understand why the king has fallen head over heels for you.” Seungmin walked a bit faster at that, cheeks flushing but Minho kept up with him with ease and Seungmin internally cursed the elder for it.

  
  


“Would you hold still? I’m going to pin you down in a second.” Seungmin flinched at the harsh, snappy words of the woman pinning a part of his suit down where it would need to be sewn. “You’re going to have to get used to standing still, boy. Especially if you’re going to be at the King’s side.” Minho’s high pitched laugh echoed off of the walls as Seungmin’s cheeks flushed at Mrs. Kang’s implications. “What’s so funny, kid?” Minho waved the woman off, making himself more comfortable on the couch he was draped across.

 

“Unfortunately, the castle’s favorite duo is in a phase of denial. Chan won’t confess his love,” Minho informed, resting his arm behind his head and tapping his fingers against his stomach.

 

“He doesn’t have any love for me to confess,” Seungmin whispered, wincing a bit when Mrs. Kang poked him with a needle on purpose.

 

“Child, I’ve known that boy since the day he started growing in his mother’s tummy. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s a love-struck puppy.” Mrs. Kang quipped, taking Seungmin by the hips and forcefully turning him around so she had better access to the back of his pants.

 

“She’s right. We might be blind to the love someone has for us but that doesn’t mean it’s not there,” Minho shrugged, “besides, have you not read the letters he’s sent you? The raven king is smitten for you, and now it’s your turn to take care of his glass heart.” The orphan looked between the woman and Minho with a look of pure disbelief. How was he supposed to believe that Chan wanted something long term out of this? Sure, it made sense when Seungmin truly thought about it, but his insecurities kept his head above water.

 

“I don’t believe you. It’s not true. End of story,” Seungmin snapped, and even the woman who had a reputation for being a stone wall flinched at the poison in his voice. “It would never work. He’s a king and I’m an orphan. A week after I turn of age I’ll be dead or working at the orphanage to make sure the others won’t starve to death. There’s no hope,” Seungmin’s voice was much, much softer now, almost pitiful but that only earned him a slap on the wrist.

 

“Nothing is hopeless my boy. The whole council once said that Chan wasn’t ready to be king, that he would die before he even sat in the throne or make the whole kingdom crumble. Now look at him, and look at how far he brought his kingdom,” and Seungmin couldn’t argue with that. There was no way he could argue with that.

 

“That’s… that’s true,” Seungmin stammered. Stepping toward the mirror when Mrs. Kang nudged him toward it. Seungmin was in a rather beautiful suit. The outside coat and pants were a deep navy blue, but the vest underneath was rich with a golden dye with small designs of navy blue along with it, just barely noticeable but still pleasing to the eye. Underneath all of that, a button up white shirt clung to Seungmin’s skin and practically stroked the soft skin with its equally as soft material. Seungmin truly looked like a king wearing it.

 

“Wait! There’s one more piece,” Mrs. Kang yelped before she stepped away from Seungmin and darted across the room. “The king stopped by this morning with it and said it had to be an addition to the suit,” the woman explained as she searched for the item, coming back toward Seungmin with a purple velvet box in her hand, “The king’s blacksmith, whose my son by the way, created it just for you.” the item inside revealed itself to Seungmin when Mrs. Kang flipped it around with pride and Seungmin gaped at it in shock. Inside the box, a gold pin in the shape of a dove rested on the blush cushion and Seungmin backed away instinctively.

 

“There’s no way I can wear that… It’s probably worth more than me,” Seungmin practically hyperventilated, shrieking a bit when Mrs. Kang stepped forward, thus leading to a bit of a chase around the room until Minho stepped in, grabbing Seungmin by the waist and pulling him back, careful to not crease his new suit, but holding him tight enough so he knew not to squirm when Mrs. Kang finally managed to pin the dove to his suit. “I don’t…” Seungmin trailed off weakly when Minho let him go and guided him over to the fancy, body length mirror, fists clutched at his sides. This image of him that Seungmin held the chance to see seemed foreign to him, as if it wasn’t really Seungmin stood in his own reflection.

 

Minho and Mrs. Kang didn’t address it for the sake of the boy. Seungmin would figure it out on his own, they knew that. “You will have a mask as well, but it’s still being worked on by my assistant at the moment. It is very likely you won’t receive it until the morning of the ball,” Mrs. Kang murmured, carefully taking Seungmin’s pinned to form suit off as to not potentially ruin the measurements. Seungmin kept his body relaxed as well, taking the clothes waiting for him from Minho, now fitting Seungmin a lot better now that they were fitted, and slipping them on as Minho spoke of the plans for the day.

 

“As far as today goes, you lot are free to do as you wish. Most of them are still in the garden I would assume so I’ll drop you off at the gardens before I go woo a few hearts,” Minho grinned, but Mrs. Kang only snorted at the nobleman while shaking her head.

 

“Multiple hearts? I didn’t know that pretty servant had more than one heart,” Mrs. Kang teased, but her face soon fell into a rather disturbing realization, “Though… It would make sense if he did. Sweet boy,” Minho’s nose snarled up, standing up in a dramatic aggressive manner.

 

“Claws off, woman. He’s mine,” Minho hissed, but when Mrs. Kang whirled around, large metal scissors in her hand and pointing toward Minho, the elder man yelped and grabbed Seungmin by his shoulders, “Come on, Seungmin before she kills us both,” ushering them out of the room.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Kang!” Seungmin called out halfway down the corridor, making sure she heard his gratitude.

 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Kim.”

 

The courtyard hustled and bustled with many bodies when the two finally arrived back, Minho leaving him to his business before Seungmin even escaped out the doors. The other orphans played, squealed, laughed for the first time in what felt like a very long time, and Seungmin felt his heart swell. Seungmin always wanted best for the others, even if it meant making sure they lived another day and sacrificing fun for it, so seeing them looking their absolute happiest in a safe environment made Seungmin almost burst into tears. Seungmin didn’t have much, but at least he had his brothers and sisters.

 

However, Seungmin’s eyes wondered elsewhere without much self-control until they landed on the familiar blond headed man Seungmin couldn’t stop thinking about late at night ever since that day at the market. Chan still sat where he was this morning, table clear of plates and foot and now filled with parchment, ink wells, and some wax seals as well. Chan furiously wrote on the paper, tongue slightly poked out between his puffy lips and Seungmin found himself gulping and staring the man down. “Seungmin!” Until Yedam called out his name and Chan snapped his head up to meet Seungmin’s eyes. Fuck.

 

The eldest orphan snapped his head away with flushed cheeks, turning his attention to the younger boy who originally called out to him. “What do you want?” Seungmin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, but Yedam only offered him a bright smile and waved him over.

 

“Come join us!” Yedam coaxed, and Seungmin couldn’t resist joining the pile of children waiting eagerly for his arrival. The eldest of them all let out a rough sigh before slipping his shoes and socks off like they had and stepping down into the grass, letting the soil underneath provide a cushion for him. However, right after they all jumped back into playing swords, (but really it was just a bunch of sticks) Yedam smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, “Be more subtle, hyung,” And with flushed cheeks, Seungmin ripped the stick out of Yedam’s grip and began to swing it as if it were a staff, causing Yedam to gulp slightly. “If I take it back will you have more mercy on me?” Yedam chuckled nervously.

 

“Nope,”

 

Yedam ran around the courtyard, screeching at the top of his lungs as Seungmin chased him with the stick held like a spear, ready to jab and jostle the younger up because damn did he deserve it, but it seemed this was all apart of the plan as the other orphans quickly began chasing Seungmin and when the eldest realized it, he let out a loud shriek before falling face first into the grass, all of them climbing on top of him and wrestling him a bit.

  
Chan simply watched the sight, resting his chin on his palm and staring at them all with a love-stricken gaze. The letter underneath his fingertips, long forgotten at his point, began to receive drops of ink from the elevated ink covered feather and Chan cursed when he finally noticed, flushing profusely when he heard the staff member behind him laugh to himself quietly. “Hush,” Chan uttered softly, but that only made the staff member laugh a bit more and Chan found himself giggling too, though he wasn’t quite sure if it was because of his embarrassment, or how giddy he felt at the time. Sure, the morning was a bit odd and Chan hoped that the progress he made with Seungmin hadn’t been ruined, but for now, Chan was okay.

 

“He’s going to be a good addition to the family,” The staff member murmured once the two fell back into silence, Chan still eyeing Seungmin while he wrote simultaneously, thus creating a very sloppy letter he would end up rewriting later. Chan’s shoulders melted for a moment, looking back at the staff stood up against the wall with a straight back.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“I think all of them would.” Chan’s head turned back to the bunch in the courtyard and Chan couldn’t help but agree. Before the orphans, the castle made little to no noise throughout the day, but now that they were here, it felt like life was beginning to grow again along the stone walls. Sure, the castle portrayed nothing the rumors said as the staff members were very happy to be there serving under the kind king, but the quiet began to affect Chan more than he was happy to admit.

 

“If everything works out… they’ll be staying,” And then silence draped over them until a new servant came out into the courtyard in search of the king.

 

“Your Highness, there is a man waiting for you in the throne room. He says that he was asked to come directly from you,” It was obvious the servant found the claims dubious but Chan simply waved him off with a giddy grin and got up from his chair to follow the servant back into the castle and into the throne room where their much-anticipated guest waited.

 

“Get off of me, demons!” Seungmin wailed loudly, shoving the children off with a groan but they were all grinning from ear to ear with mischevious glints in their eyes when they pulled away. “You’re all evil,” Seungmin grumbled sitting up with tousled hair and clothes, panting heavily and glaring at all the kids, but they all acted innocent as they climbed off of the ground and stood up, Wonyoung staying put though and lowering herself into Seungmin’s lap to squash her cheek up against the elder’s chest. Seungmin patted her head gently, allowing the little girl to twine her legs around Seungmin’s waist before he stood up and trailed over to where Jeongin sat on the stone wall separating the grass the concrete patio, playing with a cute little blue flower. “Morning, Innie.”

 

“Morning, Hyung. Sleep well?” Jeongin questioned with a weak smile and Seungmin nodded.

 

“Did you?”

 

“Yeah… for the most part anyway,” Jeongin shrugged, “I felt a bit better when the King talked to me and said I could write to Changbin,” Seungmin’s heart flipped at the newfound information, but it would only get worse when they heard a loud gasp from Yedam who gazed at the door in shock. Jeongin and Seungmin whirled their heads around and saw Chan standing behind a very familiar man, short in height but still muscled. Jeongin began to tremble when Seo Changbin slowly removed his hat from his head and held it close to his gray vest and white button up covered chest. Seungmin had to nudge Jeongin a bit to get the poor boy moving toward his lover.

 

It all happened so quickly, but everyone who witnessed it couldn’t help but coo at the sight. Jeongin’s feet hit the ground running, darting up the three stone stairs and throwing himself at the smaller man with a slight cry. Changbin dropped his hat and twined his arms tightly around Jeongin’s waist and held him close, Jeongin’s shoulders trembling, “You’re here,” Jeongin sobbed, pulling his head away for a moment to look Changbin in the eyes. The elder took that as his chance to swoop his head up and take Jeongin into a kiss, soft and sweet.

 

“Our royal highness invited me to come visit. I’ll be staying for the night and then I’ll come back for the ball,” Changbin explained with a raspy voice and a bright smile that made Jeongin smile even more. Jeongin detached himself from Changbin for a moment to show Chan his gratitude, pulling him in for a firm hug.

 

“Thank you, your highness. Thank you, so much,” Jeongin croaked, voice breaking slightly between his words but Chan hummed out a quiet laugh and patted his cheek fondly.

 

“If I hadn’t known he would be here today, I would have allowed you to send the letter last night,” Chan started off with an amused smile, “but I figured you’d much rather give it to him in person, or perhaps even say it.” Jeongin’s body reacted quicker than his brain did, his head slowly turning back to face Changbin bending down to grab his hat before straightening his back just in time for Jeongin to let Chan go and grab Changbin by the face and kiss him.

 

Jeongin could not even begin to explain just how much he adored Changbin and everything he’s given Jeongin. They met when Jeongin was a bit younger, no older than 12 and Changbin 14, but Changbin had been smitten for Jeongin’s bright smile and stars for eyes since the very beginning. It only got worse the more they grew up and Changbin began to accept the love he had in his heart, slipping Jeongin a letter on June 14 of last year that soon led to midnight meet-ups, snuck kisses when they dropped off laundry, and many, many more letters. Jeongin wasn’t sure when the brotherly affection he held for the elder turned into love but he tried not to think about it too much because Changbin always reassured him that it was okay. “I love you,” Jeongin sobbed into Changbin’s lips, the elder pulling away to press their foreheads together.

 

“I love you too, my sweet darling,” Jeongin wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man because Changbin gave him a purpose.

 

“Innie… why don’t you introduce your partner, hm?” Seungmin called out, grinning from ear to ear at the younger as he held Wonyoung close to his body. Jeongin’s eyes lit up for a moment, dragging Changbin over to the group of orphans in the courtyard and grabbing Yedam simultaneously.   
  
“Shake Hands. Right now,” Jeongin griped, Changbin being the less petty, and just more confused one and sticking his hand out right away. Yedam, however, was still skeptical of the older and wasn’t sure if he should trust him with Jeongin. “Yedam I swear to the sweet heavens above-” Yedam didn’t delay after that, slipping his hand into Changbin’s and giving him a firm shake.

 

“If you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” Yedam growled lowly in his throat, Jeongin ready to scold the younger but Changbin only laughed softly and nodded his head.

 

“I think I’d get to it before you could,” Changbin theorized before dropping Yedam’s hand and curling an arm around Jeongin’s waist, the younger resting one hand on Changbin’s upper back and the other on his chest, practically curling into the elder’s side. “It's nice to finally meet you, Yedam,” Changbin grinned and Yedam softened up considerably.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too. I can finally talk to you about how smitten Jeongin is with you-”

 

“No! No, we’re not doing that!” Jeongin cut them off with nervous laughter, earning mischevious looks from both of the men and Jeongin squeaked a little when Yedam began rambling about Jeongin and Changbin just listened intently, holding Jeongin close to his side.

 

Needless to say, Yedam and Changbin got along great and Seungmin no longer felt undeniably tense about the two being around one another. Jeongin began introducing Changbin to the rest of their little band of misfits and Seungmin couldn’t help but coo when Changbin began interacting with a few of the younger ones aside from Wonyoung as the little girl fell asleep in Seungmin’s lap a few minutes before Changbin arrived. However, Seungmin felt his breath escape his lungs when Chan sat down beside him on the stone wall, pressing their arms together. “You never cease to amaze me,” Seungmin huffed in amusement, not looking at Chan and keeping his eyes locked on his family playing in the grass. “Thank you.”

 

Chan didn’t make any noise of acknowledgment, instead, slipping his palm onto Seungmin’s thigh that hadn’t been covered by the small child in the younger’s lap, and giving it a gentle squeeze, “he was unhappy. It should be my duty to make my people happy when I can,” Chan hushed, never removing his hand and Seungmin didn’t make any effort to move it either, simply gazing over at Chan with a small smile and squinted eyes. “You don’t think I stepped over the line do you?” Chan hushed, expression folding into that of worry but Seungmin quickly shook his head and took one of his hands to pat the hand on Seungmin’s thigh reassuringly.

 

“He needed that. Don’t worry, my king,” Seungmin murmured, ignoring the king’s red-tinted ears and going back to watching his younger brother interact with Changbin and the other orphans. Changbin had been in the middle of the dog pile, Jeongin watching his younger brothers and sisters crowd him with a look of pure fondness in his eyes.

 

“Let’s let them be. How about we go on a walk for a bit, hm?” Chan offered, just wanting to spend some time with the younger and possibly fix whatever broke earlier that day. However, Chan’s heart broke just the tiniest bit when Seungmin seemed unsure of joining Chan but the King didn’t feel like taking no for an answer at the moment so plucked Wonyoung from Seungmin’s lap and holding her close to his chest as he stood up. “Come on. You look like you need it,” Chan hushed, coaxing the orphan a bit more with an open hand.

 

But Seungmin didn’t take it until Wonyoung began to squirm against Chan’s chest until she found comfort with her face pressed to the side of Chan’s neck and draping her arms over his shoulders while her legs curled around his waist. The sight warmed Seungmin to the highest degree, especially when Wonyoung felt more like a daughter to him than a sister. Chan felt that same warmth spread over his chest as well when Seungmin’s hand slipped into his own and allowed the king to tug him along. Perhaps the domestic feelings from the situation, but Chan couldn’t help but crave that just a little bit more. Chan needed a family, and he hopes that perhaps he can provide one to those who need one too.

 

The castle grounds spread out over thousands of acres, and as much as Chan enjoyed the river over by the orphanage, he grew to love the butterfly gardens and the trails amongst it because it… it reminded him of his mother. Of his siblings. It reminded Chan of a home in a way. “This is beautiful. The colors are gorgeous,” Seungmin hushed, separating a bit causing their fingers to slide out from one another aside from their pointer fingers that quickly hooked together just so Seungmin could run his fingertip delicately over the soft, gentle tips of the dragon’s breath across the trail. Chan couldn’t help but look at him with an entirely endeared expression.

 

“Minnie… I want to touch,” Wonyoung suddenly uttered from Chan’s neck, pivoting her face so she could look at Seungmin with bleary, wide eyes and Seungmin’s heart lurched out from his chest. Chan carefully set Wonyoung on the ground so she could walk over to Seungmin and run her fingers over the bright red dragon’s breath with a squeal. “It feels weird!” she giggled with a squeal, taking some of the leaves tightly in her tiny fist and Seungmin found himself yelping as he covered her fist with his hand while coaxing her away from the dragon’s breath.

 

“What did we talk about, little one?” Seungmin scolded, peering down at her with disapprovement. Wonyoung thought for a moment, lips tugged into a pout before she let out a gasp and backed away, tears already pouring down her cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt it! Please forgive me, Minnie!” Wonyoung wailed, clutching at Seungmin’s pants and crying into the fabric covering his thighs. Seungmin quickly knelt down and cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tears trailing down her face with a small smile.

 

“It’s okay. I promise. I know you didn’t mean to hurt it. It’s okay, little one,” Seungmin shushed, pulling her into his chest and rubbing small circles into her back. Soon enough, Wonyoung calmed down enough to walk away with Seungmin’s hand holding hers and a silence fell over the three of them that was a bit tense until Wonyoung’s tiny fingers nudged at Chan’s hand, the king jolting a bit. However, he couldn’t help but take her hand into his own when she looked up at him with expecting eyes similar to Seungmin’s. Then, everything seemed to begin to fall into place.

 

Chan kept speaking with Wonyoung so naturally, it seemed he had known her since the day she was born, and Seungmin chimed in every now and then, but it only ended with Chan flirting without thinking about it and Seungmin with flushed cheeks. They seemingly fell into this other world where nothing could bother them, and Chan sat the three of them down on the edge of a fountain in the middle of the butterfly garden and the many, many trails when Wonyoung squealed and insisted on running her hands through the shimmering water.

 

“Don’t get your dress wet, little one,” Seungmin warned when she began to splash a little bit with her tiny hands, flinching when a few droplets of water flew in his direction and landed on his face. Seungmin scowled at the younger as he wiped the water off to the best of his ability, but the scowl soon developed into shock when Chan reached over to wipe a drop of water on Seungmin’s temple. Seungmin’s cheeks turned a deep crimson, moving away from Chan for the sake of the little girl watching them with curious eyes.

 

“Seungminnie… is Chan your Sooyeon?” Seungmin’s cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes as wide as the sun hovering over them in the sky. Chan frowned at the elder orphan when Seungmin refused to look him in the eye.

 

“Who’s Sooyeon?” Chan questioned carefully, eyes flickering between Seungmin and Wonyoung. Seungmin groaned lowly and buried his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“She’s my brother’s wife…” Seungmin trailed off, and Chan reeled back a bit.

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“I… Yes. His name is Woojin. He lives in France with his wife and a kid on the way. He left a few years ago,” Seungmin hushed, twiddling his thumbs with a solemn expression. Seungmin wasn’t sure why the brother part intrigued Chan the most when Wonyoung basically implied Chan and Seungmin were lovers. Which… in the long run... It made sense.

 

“You miss him.” Chan pointed out, not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

 

“I do.” Seungmin nodded once, “Woojin’s a good man. I really admired him growing up. I still do,” Seungmin expanded a little.

 

“He loved us!” Wonyoung chimed in with a bright smile and a splash to the water. Seungmin turned back to her and ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

  
“That’s right. He loved us a whole lot. He’d do anything for us,” Seungmin hummed, more focused on the knots in Wonyoung’s hair than the frown on Chan’s lips. “He meant a lot to us.”

 

“He sounds like a good man. I’d like to meet him,” Chan claimed confidently, chest puffed out like a bird but Seungmin eyed him wearily.

 

“I… I am not sure he’d like to meet you, though.” Woojin didn’t particularly care for the raven king. When they were younger and Chan didn’t hold that much power over the court, Woojin didn’t enjoy the treatment of the townsfolk by the new laws put in place. Everyone thought that Chan had been the one behind all the restrictions, but Seungmin quickly learned that in fact, Chan had no say in what laws were passed and now he worked to tighten those that need to be and ease up on the restrictions placed before such as curfew, what foods are allowed, and the unnecessary taxes. Chan wanted his people to have freedom, but he also wanted them to have better morals.

 

Chan felt his heart drop into his stomach a bit at that. He didn’t want the orphan’s family to hate Chan, especially since he planned on keeping Seungmin around if he could manage to properly woo the younger. “You don’t suppose there’s a way I can fix that do you?” Chan questioned, head cocked to the side as he watched Seungmin pull Wonyoung into his lap and hold her close with this distraught look in his eyes.

 

Though, much to Chan’s surprise, Seungmin lifted a hand up to press against Chan’s face and swipe his thumb over Chan’s inner cheek. The king practically purred against the touch. “I’m sure once he’s gotten to know you like the rest of us have, he’ll learn to like you,” Seungmin reassured, and before Chan could place his own hand on top of Seungmin’s, the younger pulled away with his eyes locked on the top of Wonyoung’s head and his cheeks somehow became redder. Seungmin couldn’t escape from the flustered mess that seemed to hang around every corner.

 

However, it seemed that fate wanted to have a bit of mercy on him and before anyone could say anything more, a staff member from the castle came barreling into the fountain area with his chest heaving up and down. “Your Highness, your meeting is very soon we need to get going,” The servent panted, hands resting on his hips and deflating a bit when Chan’s eyes widened before standing up in a rush.

  
“Goodness,” Chan cursed under his breath, turning toward the orphans and cupping both of their cheeks to press kisses to their foreheads. “I’ll see you at dinner?” Chan questioned hopefully, and Seungmin nodded with a gulp.

 

“Y-Yes,” Seungmin stammered, and Chan offered him a bright smile before he ran off with the servant and Seungmin was left with Wonyoung stirring around in his lap as she played with a coin she found in the bottom of the fountain. “Put it back, Wonyoung. You might be hindering the process of a wish someone made,” Seungmin hushed, having no idea that every single one of those coins was thrown by the raven king himself.

 

And perhaps every single one of them was about to come true.

  


Seungmin didn’t receive the chance to see Chan again that day, but he didn’t mind too much. When he came back to his room, there was an all too familiar form of a letter on one of his pillows with a Dragon’s breath stem and necklace laying on top. A grin stretched across his lips, approaching the bedside to place the book down and sitting on the edge so Seungmin could properly read the note.

 

However, the orphan decided last minute he wanted to have a bath before he crawled up in bed so that could be the last thing Seungmin thought about before his brain crashed for the night. This seemed to be a bad idea for him in the long run because just barely managed to get the dirt out from between his toes before he jumped out of the bath, practically running into the other room and slipping on his nightgown without a care in the world.

 

Many ideas swirled around in Seungmin’s head of what the king might possibly have to say to him but yet, even as he curled under the covers and couldn’t possibly be any more comfortable, Seungmin’s hands trembled at the edges of the letter, far too hesitant to open it and see what was written on the inside. However, when he heard Jeongin’s giggles through the walls, mingling with Changbins as well, Seungmin realized that perhaps… perhaps he wanted that too.

 

With careful hands, Seungmin opened the wax seal and pulled out the letter inside, resting the envelope in his lap next to the dragon’s breath stem and necklace.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_To My Little Dove,_

 

_I apologize profusely for leaving you so abruptly at the fountain earlier today, but I had forgotten about an important meeting with a few of the noblemen attending the ball later this week. I hope you can forgive me for leaving in the middle of an important discussion._

 

_On the other hand… I can’t help but notice your fascination with dragons breath and I wonder if there’s a story behind it… I decided to pluck some for you anyways and if it didn’t require such natural environments, I’d have some planted on your balcony so you have some at your disposal._

 

_I’m getting off track here. Apologies._

 

_I saw this necklace the other day, and I thought it was as beautiful as you, little dove, and as far as I’m aware from the sneak peeks I was allowed of your suit, it goes quite well with it, no?_

 

_I would appreciate it if you could meet me in my study after breakfast tomorrow. I have a surprise for you._

 

_Sleep well, little dove._

 

_-B.C._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seungmin stared down at the necklace in his lap in curiosity, having not studied it before the letter but now that he was really looking at it, he couldn’t help but giggle a bit. It was beautiful, Chan didn’t lie, but Seungmin’s giggles were out of a pure mix of delight and disbelief.

 

It looked as if it belonged to a queen… to _the_ queen, and Seungmin really hoped it didn’t actually belong to the old emerald queen who was known far too well for her odd way of dressing. However, every about it screamed Chan’s mother.

 

The main piece of the necklace was a compass, a seemingly broken one at that, but polished and neat and well kept as if it was waiting for a singular part for it to be whole again. However, all along the gold chain were navy blue beads that seemed to be made out of a rich, opaque stone that Seungmin had never even seen before. It felt like he was looking into the deepest parts of the universe when he studied them for a long period of time.

 

It was odd but special. Just like what the King and the orphan had between them.

 

Seungmin would never understand why such a powerful man like the Raven King took to him so quickly when he could have easily struck Seungmin and sent him up to the cells in the coldest parts of the mountains up North, but he tried not to think about it too much. Seungmin was lucky. He knew that much.

 

Seungmin fell asleep that night with the necklace hanging around his neck, the letter clutched tightly in his hands, and a smile on his face as the smoke of the blown out candle beside him filled the room with a calming presence. Maybe Seungmin would have what his little brother has soon if he plays his cards right.

  
  


It truly felt like everyone, all the staff, the orphans, and the nobleman, Seungmin stumbled upon that morning couldn’t help but stare at him and the necklace around Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin didn’t enjoy the stares, nor did he enjoy the hushed whispers between servants as he walked past. So much, that he pulled the slitted fabric of his chest together so it properly hid the necklace hanging around his neck. However, even that didn’t seem to stop the whispers.

 

All of that soon went forgotten for a few moments when he saw Chan come around the corner with an advisor at his side, the two obviously in a deep discussion so Seungmin wouldn’t take the time to bother them, but when Chan looked up and caught his eyes, a wide smile that warmed Seungmin’s heart spread over his lips. Seungmin expected that to be the end of their interaction and Chan would go back to his business but Chan sidestepped and appeared in front of Seungmin within a blink. “Good morning, your highness,” Seungmin greeted quietly, offering him a bow as to not seem disrespectful in front of the advisor.

 

“Good morning, little dove,” Chan murmured warmly, eyes flickering down to the chain around Seungmin’s neck. “I see you got my letter.” Seungmin rolled his eyes but nodded with a fond look in his eyes. He wasn’t sure when the link between them switched to something a little fonder, a little more romantic, but Seungmin enjoyed the soft touches matching his soft words Chan spared him.

 

“I did. Thank you,” Seungmin bowed his head a moment, keeping his eyes locked on the ground because he wasn’t sure he could look Chan in the eye anymore without possibly saying something stupid. Chan must have sensed this too because one of his hands landed on Seungmin’s chest to spread the slit in the fabric so the necklace was on full display, even going as far as to fold the edges down so it was a bit harder for Seungmin to try and hide it.

 

“I was right… It looks lovely on you,” Chan hummed, patiently waiting for Seungmin to look at him but when it seemed that Seungmin wouldn’t offer his gaze up so easily… “Look at me, little dove,” Chan pulled the chin under the finger move and tipped Seungmin’s head so it was back facing Chan and Seungmin didn’t have a choice but to look at him. “Better,” Chan hushed, watching the skin on Seungmin’s cheeks flush a little bit before he smiled and leaned in. “Are you going to be able to meet me after breakfast?”

 

“Y-Yes, my king,” Seungmin answered and Chan grinned wildly, leaning forward to bump their noses lightly before feathering a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek.

 

“I’ll wait,” Chan murmured and pulled away, going back to his advisor’s side and acting as if nothing happened aside from the wide smile on his lips as he spoke. Seungmin just barely managed to round the corner before his legs decided they would stop working and he leaned heavily against the wall. Such a dramatic change in the way his heart and body reacted to the king startled him deeply, but he couldn’t think about that now. Especially when Minho was approaching him and Seungmin couldn’t seem to catch a break.

 

“Please don’t,” Seungmin uttered the minute Minho was within hearing range, earning a deep laugh from the elder and a wave of his hands in surrender.

 

“I’m not saying anything,” Minho mused, offering Seungmin his arm and the orphan took it with gratitude. “But it looks very nice on you. I’m surprised he gave it to you so soon…” Minho trailed off wearily. Seungmin let out a groan, swatting at Minho’s arm as he tried not to think about what the necklace might mean too hard. Seungmin was too scared to ask.

 

“Just take me to breakfast. I need food,” Seungmin grumbled, and with boisterous laughter, Minho complied and took Seungmin down to the dining room for breakfast.

 

Breakfast turned out to not be as awkward as Seungmin had expected, partially because Chan was nowhere to be seen and the room was filled with tired, sleepy orphans for the time being. “Did any of you get any sleep last night?” Seungmin trailed off carefully, watching Yedam lean his head on Yerin’s head as the girl already rested on his shoulder, and Jeongin tries his best to keep himself upright despite Changbin clearly allowing the younger to lean into him and get a few seconds of shut-eye. Everyone bolted up right at that, the sound of chair legs scratching against the ground and silverware clattering echoing off of the walls and Seungmin watched everyone with complete bewilderment. “I swear…”

 

Silence met him after that, everyone staring at him wide-eyed, only causing the already present scowl to somehow deepen. Minho, bless his heart, saw exactly what was coming when he saw Seungmin huffing like an overprotective dragon mother and looked to him wearily before speaking. “How about you grab a plate for the king and go meet him. I’ll rush everyone off to comfortable spots where they can rest for a few more hours,” Minho compromised, and Seungmin huffed one final time before standing up to go grab a plate for Chan from the kitchen.

 

“I want all of you to get some rest. Do you understand me?” Seungmin snapped like a mother, and everyone nodded their heads frantically despite how exhausted they were and Seungmin stormed off with another, more smug huff.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said he was like a dragon,” Minho muttered toward Yedam, the younger peeping his eyes open to glare as he nodded with a tense jaw. Minho just took another sip of his drink, shaking his head lightly. “Chan’s gonna love that.”

 

Seungmin managed to grab a plate from the kitchen for the elder, but when Seungmin went to Chan’s office only to find the door open and the room vacant of life, the younger frowned to himself a bit. Seungmin wasn’t sure how long he walked around for in search of the king, but it was definitely long enough for the food to be cold and practically inedible. Seungmin felt himself huffing in defeat…

 

Until he saw Hwang Hyunjin walking toward him with furrowed eyebrows and a pout that would have Minho weak at the knees. “What are you doing wandering around, sir?” Hyunjin questioned, eyes flickering down to the plate in Seungmin’s hand, “and with a plate of cold food nonetheless…” Seungmin huffed through his nose, allowing Hyunjin to take it from him.

 

“What did we talk about? Don’t call me sir! It’s odd!” Seungmin whined loudly, earning a giggle from the servant and Seungmin felt greatly accomplished. “And I’m looking for the king. He told me to meet him after breakfast and I didn’t know if he had eaten or not…” Seungmin trailed off shyly, fingers tapping frantically against his thigh as he avoided eye contact with Hyunjin. The servant giggled brightly, shaking his head and swiveling on his feet to walk back in the direction he came from, and Seungmin pouted like a child after him. “Where are you going?”

 

“Taking the tray back to the kitchens. The king is in the courtyard,” Hyunjin murmured with a grin, and Seungmin watched the servant leave until Seungmin could no longer see him before the orphan swiveled on his feet and traveled down the endless hallways and staircases until he reached the ground floor and the doors that lead out into the courtyard. Seungmin began to realize how bad of an idea coming to find Chan in the fighting grounds of the courtyard was when he saw the man sparing a few guards with ease.

 

If the way Chan moved wasn’t mesmerizing in itself, the loose cotton shirt that exposed the man’s sweaty chest and his glistening forehead underneath the natural, damp curls surely helped. The king wore a wide smile on his face as one of his swords clashed with a rookie guard’s, the two in an obvious standoff of strength… Well, that was until Chan brought up the sword in his other hand and slammed the handle down on the guard’s arm, causing both the guard and the sword in his injured hand to crumble to the ground. “Keep your stance! Even when you’re suddenly slammed with pain, do not fall to the will of your enemy!” Chan called out with this cold glimmer in his eyes, the rookie guards all around him panting heavily and staring at the king with both betrayal and admiration in their eyes. “Stand up! All of you!”   
  
Watching the king train his guards gave Seungmin a general idea of why everyone feared the man to an extent. Chan’s skill with a sword proved as scary and threatening, the man knowing exactly what to do with it to make his enemy fall to their knees.

 

The three guards on the ground slowly stood up, one particularly wobbly on his feet and Seungmin watched with anticipation when Chan softened up considerably and approached him with worried eyes, “Is the heat getting to you? Do we need to have a break?” Chan questioned, and Seungmin knew that this guard was a lot smarter than he probably received credit for when the guard looked up at Chan with praise hungry eyes and with a sudden movement, the guard slammed his arms down Chan’s arms so the swords went tumbling to the ground and Chan was left seemingly weaponless and with a sword to the side of his throat.

 

“Do not fall to the will of your enemy,” The guard recited.

 

Chan smirked to himself knowingly, peering up at the guard the way a master would look at their dog when they think they’ve somehow outsmarted them. “Clever…” The guard realized this a little too late though, because suddenly Chan grabbed the arm holding the sword to his neck, swung his leg to the side of the guard’s legs, and pulled a knife out to whirl around the kneeled guard and place the knife to his throat while tugging his hair back harshly once the helmet knocked off the man’s head.

 

Seungmin’s and Chan’s eyes locked for a moment.

 

“But not clever enough,” Chan hushed in the guard’s ear, and Seungmin watched with caught breath. “We’re going to end a little early today. Go find a shady spot with some water and stay hydrated.” The king helped each and every single one of them up and off of the ground, giving them a pat on the back and a personal critique of their performance that day and when they all finally left, Chan collapsed into the grass and let his body sprawl out like a starfish underneath the sun and the breeze flowing through the area.

 

“You should probably get out of the sun, your highness. The heat might cause a stroke,” Seungmin snickered from the edge of the grass, watching the king bask like a cat in the sun, a wide smile stretching across Chan’s pink lips.

 

“When will you learn that if you have to call me formally, then please say ‘my king’, little dove?” Chan called out with this light-hearted tone that made Seungmin feel as if he were made of jelly.

 

“When I feel like doing so, _Your Highness_ ,” Seungmin emphasized the term, earning a scowl from the king, but Seungmin ignored it, lowering himself down on the ground to sit with his legs folded underneath him at Chan’s side. The blond peered up at him, eyes squinted due to the sun but his lips still quirked up softly. The way his lips quirked up only for Seungmin, but the orphan didn’t need to know that.

 

“So stubborn,” Chan sighed, suddenly tugging Seungmin down so his head rested against Chan’s stomach, the two’s bodies creating a ‘T’. Seungmin practically melted when the king began to run his fingers through Seungmin’s hair.

 

“I thought you had something you wanted to show me?” Seungmin retorted, moving so he was on his side, cheek squished against Chan’s stomach and eyes trained on the jawline of the king.

 

Chan shot up in realization, causing Seungmin to grunt and shift a bit to make himself before comfortable. “That’s right!” Chan started, but when he looked down at Seungmin with his head in Chan’s lap, the king’s shoulders relaxed and he sighed, swiping a hand through the orphan’s hair. “But I suppose we can wait for a moment,” Chan grinned, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into Seungmin’s forehead. The orphan huffed, sitting up so their faces were level with one another and if they just tilted their heads forward, there was no doubt they’d be kissing.

 

The urge was almost too strong for either one of them to handle.

 

“Little dove, If we don’t go now, I might do something you’ll regret,” Chan trailed off with a hush, eyes locked on Seungmin’s lips as he nibbled at his own, a solemn tone to it, but Seungmin smiled just the smallest of grins. No teeth was even shown, but the quirk of his lips had Chan gulping. Chan couldn’t kiss him yet, but he sure as hell wanted to. He’s wanted to kiss him since Seungmin responded to his first letter.

 

“Who says I’ll regret it, my king?” Seungmin retorted back with a much softer tone, and Chan let out a choked laugh, tilting his head down and leaning forward so their foreheads pressed together firmly; just enough to provide a presence, but not so tight it hurts.

 

 _I wish you knew the effect you had on me._ Chan wanted to say, but he held his tongue and bumped their foreheads together after a few moments before pulling away altogether. “Come on. You’ll like this,” Chan coaxed with sad eyes and Seungmin got up off of the ground, only to help the man with sore muscles.

 

“You’re so old,” Seungmin teased quietly, and in return, Chan swiped his hand through his sweaty hair and held it out, ready to run the soaked hand down Seungmin’s neck but the orphan shrieked and went running inside looking for protection. However, Chan was unnecessarily quick on his feet and ended up grabbing Seungmin by the shoulders and slamming him into the nearest wall with a laugh. The two didn’t think much of it, too caught up in the absolute absurdity of the situation to notice the odd looks the servants were giving them.

 

To be fair, however, the position wasn’t exactly the most platonic one considering Chan pinned Seungmin up against the wall, one knee between Seungmin’s legs and his arms on either side of Seungmin’s head. Chan’s damp hand swiped down the length of Seungmin’s neck, earning a snarl of disgust from the younger but it melted away when Chan’s fingers ventured a bit lower and hooked around the chain hanging off of Seungmin’s neck, bottom lip between his teeth. “I made a good choice giving this to you. It looks good on you, little dove,” Chan hushed, lip unclasping from between his teeth and for some reason, Seungmin yearned for more intimate touches between them.

 

Seungmin needed to stop thinking that way.

 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough you two,” A new voice chimed from a few yards away. Seungmin jolted, hoping desperately Chan would be more useful and jump away, but the king only stared at Minho, and the two younger men behind him for a few moments before slipping away from Seungmin slowly like a snake.

 

“Felix! It’s been so long,” Chan exclaimed, walking toward the younger with his arms spread wide and the beautiful freckled man with an equally beautiful smile took the king’s hug with gratitude.

 

“Maybe if you stopped holding yourself up in this castle all the time, we’d see each other more, but no~” the younger huffed, pulling away to grab for the third boy’s hand and tug him forward. “Hyung, this is Jisung. He is my partner.” Chan met Jisung’s eyes with bright, welcoming ones, and Seungmin giggled a bit when Jisung’s shoulders relaxed at the sight of it. It was obvious the man was frightened to meet Chan. “Jisung, this is Chan. You don’t have to speak to him formally, but he won’t mind if you’re too uncomfortable not doing so,” Felix spoke softly to his lover, never looking away from him but Jisung scowled heavily in his direction.

 

“I think you’re forgetting whose older here, love,” Jisung griped, tugging his hand away to offer it to Chan for a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you, Raven King. I look forward to speaking with you more,” The king took it with a laugh, curling his other hand around their intertwined hands and patting twice.

 

“It is lovely to meet the partner of my little brother after hearing about you endlessly. He sure does talk about you a lot over letters,” Chan snickered, sending a wink toward the younger. Seungmin watched the whole interaction with a grin, but he didn’t expect Chan to turn back toward him and reach a handout. “Come here,” Chan coaxed quietly, voice no higher than a whisper so Seungmin couldn’t exactly resist stepping forward and sliding his hand into Chan’s callused one.

 

“Seungmin, this is Felix, my brother,” Minho introduced the ginger, and Seungmin offered him a bright, but still shy smile. Seungmin seemed to be surrounded by royalty. “And that’s Jisung, as you already know, but you two will get along well.”

 

“Not before Seungmin and I bond. He’s wearing the necklace, so I have to bond with him before any of you strengthen your own,” Felix grinned evilly, taking Seungmin’s arm into his own and going to walk away without another word but Chan grabbed for Seungmin’s biceps and tugged him back.

 

“Maybe later, Lix. He’s mine for the moment,” Chan compromised, pulling a little too harshly so Seungmin went stumbling back into his chest, Chan slipping an arm around his waist to keep the orphan stable. Felix pouted but didn’t fight it at all.

 

“I’ll get you at some point today, Seungmin. Just you wait!” Felix threatened with narrowed eyes and pursed lips but then his laugh rung out and the expression melted away into something much softer and much more bearable. Seungmin believed the two would be good friends.

 

“I’ll hold you to that!” Seungmin called out with a laugh as Chan guided them down the hall and away from the group of three with hurried footsteps. Seungmin couldn’t stop giggling the whole trip there, and Chan felt entirely endeared, studying Seungmin when the younger finally realized where they were. “I thought the library was closed?” Seungmin questioned in confusion, innocent eyes reminding Chan of a puppy and he found himself not answering because he was so focused on Seungmin’s appearance. Seungmin was just so pretty. “My King…” That snapped him right out of it though.

 

“It was. But now it’s ready to be used again, and I wanted you to the be the first one to use it,” Chan grinned, pulling a key out from his pocket and sticking it into the long only to turn the handle and swing the door open, motioning for Seungmin to go in first. Seungmin’s hesitance showed through, however, and Chan placed a hand on the younger’s lower back, pressing him forward just a bit so Seungmin stopped letting his thoughts and doubts run rampant.

 

Seungmin’s amazement practically radiated off of him at the time, the boy swirling around in circles as he walked into the tall room and studied the endless bookshelves with the endless books amongst them and Seungmin nearly started crying. The bookshelves towered over him, probably reaching the ceiling of the first floor before there was another shelf on top reaching the ceiling of the second floor, and the wood underneath him was a rich brown with essences of red between the grooves, shiny and smooth to the touch. There were many chairs and couches spread throughout the room to offer comfort, and Seungmin became mesmerized by the tall windows that expanded across both floors and let light flow through the room beautifully. “This is gorgeous…”

 

“I’m glad you like it. There’s one more thing though,” Chan added, intertwining their fingers and dragging Seungmin over toward the back wall, a mural painted there between four tall bookshelves that represented a tree, and Seungmin gaped when he realized this was the family tree of the Royal Bang Family. “This is the family tree. Everyone who was born and married in has their name painted on the tree,” Chan explained softly, leaning his head a bit so his cheek pressed against Seungmin’s, pointing up toward the middle where Chan’s name rested off to the side, ready for an additional name to be added alongside his own. “When I marry… a name will be added to mine, and then any heirs will carry on down the line,” Chan explained quietly, hopeful but still solemn. Seungmin frowned when he couldn’t help but notice how sparse the members of the family became as generations passed. Chan was the last Bang alive….

 

He’d have to carry on that line. Talk about pressure.

 

Seungmin whirled around suddenly, throwing his arms around Chan’s neck and holding him tightly to his chest. It took Chan a moment to react, but once he registered that Kim Seungmin was hugging him, Chan looped his arms around Seungmin’s waist and brought him so close that every part of themselves was practically touching. Chan couldn’t help but bury his face into Seungmin’s neck with a loud, relieving sigh. Seungmin felt so small in his arms because despite Seungmin being taller, he was also far daintier and felt like porcelain in Chan’s arms. “Are you okay, little dove?” Chan questioned with concern and Seungmin whacked him on the shoulder.

 

“You’re so selfless, Bang Chan,” Seungmin sniffled, pulling himself away and crossing his arms over his chest defensively as he tried his best to will the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Chan had lost his entire family, practically implied that he was the last one in line and must carry on the family name, yet he still asked if Seungmin was okay. “I should be asking you that. Not the other way around,” Seungmin’s voice hoarse, not trusting it to go any higher in fear of it cracking. Chan’s shoulders slumped, his thoughts clicking alongside Seungmin’s, and Chan rubbed at his forehead with a sigh.

 

“Little Dove… I came to terms with that a long time ago. Yes, it hurts. I think about it every damn day and it hurts, but… I have a kingdom to take care of and a family to build. I can’t dwell on it any more than I already have,” Chan hushed, grasping Seungmin’s hands into his own and tugging him forward so Chan could nose along Seungmin’s jaw. “Everything is quite alright. It will stay that way. Just as long as you stay by my side,” The implications behind it didn’t have to escape the platonic boundaries that Chan placed them safely in at the beginning, but Seungmin’s mind completely broke through the wall and went running into everything intimate about it. Seungmin would never understand why Chan treated him, a lowly orphan everyone else looked over, so kindly, but Seungmin was far too scared to ask why.

 

“Then everything should stay that way, my king,” Seungmin hushed, curling a fist into Chan’s shirt to keep his breathing stable when he could feel Chan grinning into his cheek, pressing a kiss there just for good measure. When Chan pulled away, it felt like Seungmin could breathe again, but the breaths were frigid and Seungmin felt like he was swallowing ice. He didn’t want that anymore. He wanted Chan back. He wanted his warmth.

 

God… what was wrong with him?

 

“I should get going, little dove. But, feel free to stay in here and read to your heart’s delight. I’ll see you before we head off for bed,” Chan pressed another kiss to Seungmin’s forehead, the touch flood warmth down Seungmin’s face, neck, arms, torso, and legs. It was rather amazing really.

 

“Don’t overwork yourself, my king,” Seungmin warned, slipping his hand out of Chan’s grip and allowing himself to scour the walls for a good book, aware of Chan looking at him and escaping out of view so he could stop feeling so flustered and Chan could go and get much-needed work done around the castle. The ball was only in two days and there was still a bunch to prepare. It was kind of a wonder how Chan managed to stay calm in such a pressing situation.

 

Seungmin had heard many, many stories of the Bang Family library, and that it had the largest library in existence with books you could only find there, and Seungmin truly didn’t have a hard time believing that. It took a while for Seungmin to find a book because he knew he wouldn’t be staying here at the castle for much longer so he wanted the book he would read to be worthwhile. He ended up choosing a story about an inventor looking for a lost temple in the mountains but ends up coming across a whole tribe and a dragon. Seungmin always weighed the idea of magic, and a part of him wished that in this life, he could have that.

 

Seungmin wasn’t sure how much time had passed between Chan leaving and now, but suddenly Minho was coming through the door with a distraught look in his eyes and plate in his hands. “Hello, hyung,” Seungmin nodded toward the elder, Minho handing him the tray with a cracked -

 

“Hello.”

 

Seungmin frowned up at the elder. “Why don’t you come and sit,” Seungmin hushed, patting the cushion on the couch beside him and Minho practically flopped down beside him. The two weren’t sure when the atmosphere around them became so safe but Seungmin didn’t regret it. He didn’t mind leaning on Minho, and he didn’t mind Minho leaning on him. Seungmin ate in silence, waiting for the elder to gather his bearings and start talking.

 

“I’m not ready to be king... I don’t even want to be king,” Minho hushed suddenly, swiping his fingers along his wrists and gulping audibly.

 

Seungmin kept his mouth shut. Just letting the elder rant.

 

“I understand that I am the oldest and that it’s my duty to step up and take the throne when I’m older but… god, Felix is just doing so much better than I am. He’s practically made for these type of events. Made to be king, but he gets to go out and see the world and be free with his lover while I’m stuck being something I don’t want to be and probably marrying someone I don’t actually love…” Minho’s voice cracked multiple times during the end and Seungmin quickly put down his plate to pull Minho down into his chest and let the elder hold Seungmin’s arm to his heart as an anchor.

 

“Come on. Get it all out,” Seungmin coaxed with a whisper.

 

“I just… I just wish I could do things so effortlessly as Felix can. It’s as if he doesn’t even try and suddenly he’s wooing the smartest man in the world while also practically creating a kingdom of his own… I’m trying my best to be the man my dad wants me to be, but I would give anything to find the love of my life and run away to Europe to perform plays in peace while giving them everything they could have wanted,” Seungmin knew that feeling all too well. Growing up, especially after Woojin left, Seungmin wanted to run away and build a new life elsewhere. Far, far away from this kingdom and the surrounding lands but it wasn’t that easy. Nothing was ever that easy. “I envy Felix. I love him of course. He’s my brother. But god I hate him too.”

 

“That’s not fair, hyung…” Seungmin hushed, twirling his fingers into Minho’s soft locks. The elder began to tremble, burying his eyes into Seungmin’s wrist.

 

“I know.” Minho sobbed, sounding completely broken and Seungmin held him a little tighter.

 

“I think you’re going to figure it out. I’m not sure what will happen or if you’ll get what you want at the end of the day because I’m not sure any of us will…” Seungmin trailed off, “But what I _do_ know is that you’re a force to be reckoned with. You will shove your entire heart into something and I don’t doubt that even if you do become king, you’ll be one of the best kings that kingdom has ever had because you care, Lee Minho. You see this?” Seungmin placed a hand over Minho’s heart, tapping it lightly as Minho nodded his head sporadically, choking on his tears. “This is a heart that the world doesn’t deserve. You’ll be okay, Minho. I promise you,” Seungmin promised, determined for Minho to understand.

 

Seungmin had absolutely no idea that Chan was peering around the bookshelf, staring at them with a fond expression as he watched the man he cared for deeply do so well with Chan’s brother. Seungmin and Minho worked so well together it was insane, and Chan decided to let them be, walking away at the worst possible time.

 

“I don’t think the world deserves you, Kim Seungmin,” Minho choked out a laugh, wiping away his tears as he lowered his head down into Seungmin’s lap. The younger just huffed sadly and shook his head. “You’re going to change a lot more than you already have. Trust me on that one. I know royalty when I see it,” Minho muttered. Seungmin’s eyebrows shot up at that.

 

“There you go again about the royalty… Will you please tell me what’s going on?” Seungmin whined, and Minho just stared up at him in disbelief.

 

“Oh, Seungmin… You might be stubborn and smart but you’re truly dense as well,” Minho sniffled. “I’ll let Chan tell you, yeah? He’s the one who caught feelings after all. Now read to me,” Minho ordered, not giving Seungmin enough time to process the information just told to him. Seungmin just opened the book and began reading to him until Hyunjin came along and swept Minho away with fond eyes that Seungmin didn’t fail to miss. He was happy that that love was blossoming as well.

 

Seungmin left the library when the sun began to set, a new book between his arms as he finished the first one from earlier, and Seungmin shut the door quietly. The hallway was empty but still illuminated by the orange glow of the son from the larger set windows. Seungmin stared down the hallway for a few moments, just basking in the heat of the orange glow and letting himself settle for a moment. “Seungmin?” But of course, it didn’t last too long.   
  
Seungmin whirled around, seeing the ginger from before stood a few yards away in new, more comfortable clothes but the man seemed tense. “Hello,” Seungmin greeted with a bow, eyes locking with Felix’s as confusion coursed through him.

 

“The library is closed…” Felix trailed off, unsure of how he should handle this situation and Seungmin’s eyes widened in alarm.

 

“Yes… Yes, it was. But now it’s ready to be used again. He showed me this morning after we met,” Seungmin explained calmly, but his body language didn’t portray that same body language. Seungmin’s fingers curled tightly around the edges of the book in his arms and his shoulders put even the most anxious person’s to shame. Felix still looked rather uncertain but decided not to push it anymore because of the scared look in Seungmin’s eyes. It was obvious the orphan wasn’t lying anyway.

 

“Oh! Well, aren’t you special to our royal highness,” Felix winked, stepping forward to link their arms together. “Walk with me. I want to get to know you better,” Felix uttered, and the two began to walk down the corridor toward the west wing, where Seungmin had never even been before. Minho told him that the wing was closed off and to never be entered, but yet here came Felix dragging him along.

  
“Am I allowed to ask why?” Seungmin questioned timidly. The fear of Felix merely doing this because of Chan coursed through Seungmin at an alarming rate. This felt a little different from when Minho took Seungmin under his wing because Minho just seemed that type of person. Felix seemed to be the type to pick the people he associates himself with cautiously. Felix stared at Seungmin for a moment, as if he were studying Seungmin and trying to tear apart his very being.

 

“I can see souls, Seungmin.”   
  
Seungmin reeled back at that in surprise, not entirely sure what this had to do with why Felix wanted to speak with him.

 

“It’s a gift passed down in my family. My mother sees souls as well as my grandfather, and my great grandfather after that,” Felix started, voice deep, but quiet. “Every color represents the essence of a soul and no two colors are ever the same…” Felix trailed off, “Except for soulmates of course,” Felix shrugged as if it were nothing but Seungmin felt like the air from his lungs just got ripped out without any sort of hesitation.

 

“Have you ever seen these soulmates?” Seungmin questioned carefully, but Felix spared him a knowing smile that set Seungmin on edge.

 

“I have.” Seungmin was a bit stumped at this point, so stayed quiet. “Are you not going to ask questions?” Felix inquired with a frown and Seungmin peered down at him shyly.

 

“I’m not entirely sure I want to know to be honest…” Seungmin hushed, looking anywhere except the other. Seungmin could feel Felix staring into the side of his face, coaxing him to look at Felix with his silence but Seungmin refrained.

 

“You’re very calming… Hopeful. You’re also ambitious,” Felix murmured, and that seemed to drag Seungmin’s eyes toward the younger, and the two stopped in front of a large mahogany door that looked as if it hadn’t been touched in years.

 

“...and what color is that?”

 

“You’re a glittery, deep purple,” Felix hushed, pointer and middle finger lightly taking the edge of Seungmin’s collar to look at the necklace resting on Seungmin’s chest, studying it with pale, blue eyes that seemed a lot wiser now that Seungmin knew what Felix could see. Seungmin wasn’t sure what Felix knew, but it was obvious it was something Seungmin would find out soon if he played his cards right.

 

“Is that good?”

 

“Very good,” Felix breathed, smoothing out Seungmin’s collar with a tiny smile. Seungmin wanted to say something. Say anything really. Maybe ask about where they were going or why the west wing was closed off. Or maybe why Felix found his soul so good, but he didn’t get the chance because of a third voice, familiar but cold.

 

“What are you two doing?” Seungmin froze, not liking the tone of the king stood at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest. Seungmin wasn’t even sure what to say, but Felix obviously did.

 

“Come on, hyung…” Felix sighed, turning to him with a look of complete exhaustion and something told Seungmin that Felix had no right to be. Chan’s eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and lips pressed together into a thin slit made up his irritable expression and Seungmin’s heart raced at 200 miles an hour. The last thing Seungmin wanted to do was betray Chan’s trust.

 

“You have no right,” Chan snapped so coldly that Seungmin flinched before a shiver ran down his spine. He hated this. He hated everything about this. Seungmin felt a spark of anger surge through his heart when Felix huffed from beside him, sparing Felix a mighty glare that he hoped desperately that Felix would see and knock off whatever he was trying to do here.

 

“He deserves to know. You gave him the necklace-”

 

“Felix!” The coldness from Chan’s voice seeped throughout the hallway and fell on top of them in a way that seemed suffocating. “Go somewhere else and stop being a menace,” Chan snarled. A staring contest broke out between them and Seungmin kind of felt like crying at the sheer intensity of it. Eventually, however, Felix broke, spared Seungmin an apologetic expression before stalking off.

 

Seungmin couldn’t bring himself to look up at Chan, even long after Felix had left and Chan didn’t dare move from his spot. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know-” Seungmin cut himself off before he made an even bigger fool of himself. Seungmin didn’t know what was in the west wing that was such a big deal but he thinks he might understand once he looked around and saw the pictures of the old king and queen on the walls around them. Chan’s parents.

 

Seungmin flinched a bit when he heard Chan sigh, the king trailing up to him and standing in front of Seungmin in hopes of getting the younger to look up at him. Seungmin kept his eyes locked on the floor.

 

With an audible gulp and a breath through his nose, Chan’s thumbs hooked under Seungmin’s jaw and tilted his head so Chan’s lips pressed to Seungmin’s forehead. Seungmin felt his heart flip when Chan’s shoulder visibly relaxed at the action. “I know,” Chan hushed into the skin of Seungmin’s forehead and pressed another kiss there just for good measure. Seungmin pulled away a moment, finally gathering enough courage to look at him and Seungmin’s heart dropped when he saw how sad Chan looked. The king tried his best to mask it, gulping, clearing his throat, anything to keep back the tears as he wore a weak smile and brushed his fingers through Seungmin’s hair comfortingly.

 

Seungmin twined his arms around Chan’s middle and buried his face into Chan’s shoulder. Seungmin held him and he held Seungmin right back, trembling in a just barely noticeable fashion. Seungmin didn’t know everything. There was no way he could, but at the very least, Seungmin could be the physical support that Chan needed.

 

They weren’t sure how long they stood there until Chan began to loosen his grip enough for Seungmin to back up a bit and look the king in the eye. Seungmin wanted to do so much, wanted to say so much, but he simply reached up and traced his fingertips lightly over Chan’s softer features as he attempted to form a sentence that would at the very least make sense. “I’m not angry…” Chan broke in before Seungmin could though. “Well… I’m not angry _at you_ . Felix knows how to coax a man into following him blindly.” Seungmin didn’t have a hard time believing that. “I just can’t _believe_ he had the audacity to take you here,” Chan snapped harshly, fuming again and Seungmin moved his hands so they cupped his cheeks.

 

“My king,” Those words alone made Chan’s shoulders relax again, “I’m sure in his own little way he had good intentions. Don’t be so hard on him, hm?” Seungmin hummed, rubbing the smallest of circles into Chan’s cheekbones. The raven king let out a long breath through his nose, the tension leaving from his shoulders for the most part. “I promise I’ll stay away from the west wing. I’ll let you tell me if and when you’re ready,” and those last final words were enough to erase all the tension from Chan’s body, leaving behind a puddle of love in its wake.

 

“You’re a good man, Kim Seungmin,” Chan whispered and all Seungmin could do was spare the elder a wide grin and a wink.

  
“I know.”

  


The next day, Chan and Seungmin met up for lunch in Chan’s study to discuss what Chan should do for the orphanage, and as appreciative Seungmin was for Chan wanting to make a change there… Seungmin knew better. His mistress would fake absolutely everything before the inspections and life would only become more hellish from there. “I’ll end up taking over once I’m of age, anyway, your highness. I’ll try my best to manage it well,” Seungmin admitted, and it was very clear Chan wished to argue a bit more but the idea of Chan regulating his mistress gave Seungmin an incredibly bad feeling.

 

“Okay, little dove. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Chan hushed, neatly placing his ink pen down in the well and folding the piece of paper on the desk into a trifold before stamping the royal family crest into the wax seal. “Yoonho, will you make sure this gets to the Queen in the Icelandic isles? I need to make sure our trading agreement is settled before I send out a shipment of resources,” Chan called out, holding up the signed letter between his pointer and middle finger and Seungmin felt himself squirm at the authority in the king’s voice. Sometimes, and only sometimes, Seungmin forgets that Chan is actually a king, and does interact in foreign affairs. That he did understand the world and how to keep and burn relationships. It was intimidating.

 

Now though, Chan’s attention was on Seungmin and he reached over the desk to take Seungmin’s hands into his own, peppering kisses to Seungmin’s knuckles with gleaming, mischevious eyes. “Now… What are your plans for the day so I can invade them accordingly?” Chan grinned evilly and Seungmin found his eyes rolling into the back of his head but his fingers played with the necklace around his neck shyly.

 

“Minho was going to teach the kids how to sword fight today I think… and there’s no way I’m leaving that unattended,” Seungmin huffed like some sort of dragon and Chan’s mischevious grin fell into a pout.

 

“Without me? That’s cruel considering I’m the best at sword fighting,” Chan griped, leaning back in his chair as Seungmin crossed his legs and let one of his arms rest along the top of the back of his chair, rolling a rock between his elevated fingers.

 

“I don’t dispute that,”  Seungmin winked, and Chan laughed a bit before standing.

 

“Come. Let’s go join him,” Chan offered Seungmin his hand as a coaxing effort but Seungmin would have gone either way; locking arms with the raven king himself just happened to be an added bonus.

 

However, before they could even reach the courtyard, they heard a commotion coming from the attached corridor, screams of a man that sounded so familiar yet Seungmin couldn’t figure out who it was. Chan bolted before Seungmin could even blink, his arm slipping out from Seungmin’s and it took the orphan a moment to register what was happening before he started running after Chan too. Suddenly, he went barreling into a broad back, Hyunjin’s it looked like from the back of his head but soon enough the servant turned around with a terrified look in his eyes.

 

Seungmin peered over the slightly taller’s shoulder, freezing when he saw an all too familiar man ranting angrily about a brother while being held back by three guards. Chan stood in front of him with an aggressive stance. “Woojin?” Seungmin’s voice, barely above a whisper, silenced the whole corridor. Woojin snapped his head toward the younger, Chan slowly turning his own head as well in shock. Woojin struggled against the guards' grip a bit more at the sight of his younger brother, only allowed freedom when it clicked in Chan’s head who this man was.

 

“Let him go,” Chan ordered, and the moment the guards let Woojin go with some reluctance, the man surged forward to grab Seungmin and pull the younger into a tight, overbearing hug.

 

“I… I showed up at the orphanage and that devil of a woman said you were here and I got so scared because-” Woojin rambled until he cut himself off abruptly, pulling away and grabbing Seungmin’s face to inspect it, “You’re not hurt are you? No injuries?” Woojin inspected Seungmin like a doting mother, peering into his eyes expectantly when Seungmin giggled quietly.

 

“Everything is okay, Hyung,” Seungmin reassured, patting Woojin’s sides and pulling away fully. Seungmin turned his head to look at Chan over Woojin’s shoulder. “Hyung… I want you to meet someone,” Seungmin hushed, shifting their bodies so Seungmin could reach out and take Chan’s hand into his own. If Chan’s heart fluttered at the fond tone Seungmin used, that was entirely his own business. However, Chan reeked back a bit when his eyes locked with Woojin’s ice cold ones, the man looking far from amused.

 

“Chan.” Woojin stared down at the hand offered to him, a snarl spreading over his features, but Chan didn’t ever retract his hand, a determined glint in his eyes that Seungmin knew Woojin could match.

 

But as stubborn as Woojin could be, Chan beat him at his own game and Woojin ended up shaking his hand anyway. “Woojin. Seungmin’s very protective older brother who won’t hesitate to slice you open even if you are the Raven King.”

 

Chan liked two people. Those who saw past his Raven King reputation and saw him for his true sensitive self and those who didn’t see past it but still confident enough to challenge him.

 

So… Chan really liked Woojin. “I won’t put that past you,” Chan uttered with a grin, slowly bowing his head respectively and finding pleasure in the way Woojin stared at him in shock. “I’m not quite sure how long you’re staying but… Perhaps you’d like to stay for the ball tomorrow night? I can find you a guest room if you’d like. Close to your brother as well,” Chan offered, and Seungmin felt his body go warm all over. He really appreciated the effort Chan put in to make Woojin see past his reputation.

 

Woojin still eyed him wearily, however. “I’ll have to think about it… My wife is just downstairs and very much pregnant. I don’t think she could handle these stairs,” Woojin admitted, but it was obvious to anyone who knew Woojin that he was simply making excuses. That didn’t keep Chan’s eyes from nearly bugging out from his head.

 

“We can find a room downstairs for the both of you then! She’s not on her feet is she? She should be resting,” Chan questioned with worry and Seungmin found himself giggling before breaking into the conversation.

 

“Go downstairs, hyung, and meet with the others. They should all be in the courtyard. Hyunjin will show you,” Seungmin patted his brother on the back, peering over at the now calm and collected servant behind them. Hyunjin nodded his head in confirmation.

 

“And where will you be?”

 

“I’ll be right behind you,” Seungmin reassured and after a bit of further coaxing, Woojin began to trail down the stairs with Hyunjin at his side and Seungmin waited a moment before shifting closer to Chan. “You worry far too much,” Seungmin giggled, not touching the elder, but when Chan reached out to feather a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek, the younger didn’t fight it. “I should get going, my king.  Go ahead and find a room for them, I’ll get him to stay,” Seungmin advised and Chan nodded softly.

 

“Go talk to your brother, little dove. I’ll see you in a bit,” Chan murmured and Seungmin walked away with butterflies frantically flying around his stomach.

 

It didn’t take long for Seungmin to reach the courtyard as he knew the castle like the back of his hand, but when he did, he nearly cried at the sight. Woojin was in the middle of the grass, all the kids crowded around him, clutching onto anything they could while crying their own eyes out and Seungmin wished this little fantasy world he had found himself in for the past few days would stick around longer. Especially when he saw Woojin crying his eyes out too.

 

Seungmin sat back though, finding Sooyeon in one of the chairs in the shade and sitting down next to her. It seemed the moment they introduced themselves to one another, they spoke to each other as if they had known each other for years. They share stories of Woojin, the ones where Woojin was heroic but also the ones where he was incredibly stupid. Seungmin didn’t refrain from telling her about the ones where Woojin was a kid and couldn’t handle being away from Seungmin for more than a yard or 10 minutes.

 

Sooyeon was a firebrand with a quick and clever tongue. Her responses were witty and Seungmin couldn’t help but notice just how perfect she was for his elder brother. Especially when Woojin came over and kissed her temple lovingly. An action reserved for her, and her only. It was nice to see Woojin so happy. “Do you mind if I speak to Seungmin alone, my love?”

 

“Not at all,” The woman grunted, allowing Woojin to help her up and Hyunjin swooped in to guide her closer to the courtyard where Minho began teaching the other orphans how to use swords, except they used sticks because the elder prince knew Seungmin would throw a fit if they used actual sharp objects with each other.

 

“I can’t believe I’m here… that you’re here. Perfectly fine. Perfectly clean. Looking like royalty and close with the devil himself,” Woojin griped, bitter at the mention of Chan, and Seungmin scowled at him.

 

“Hyung… He’s not a bad man. He’s kind. He’s clever. He cares about us.” The only thing Woojin gave Seungmin in response was a bitter laugh of disbelief. “The king has done a lot for us. He makes us feel important. He wants to do more for us.”

 

“But he can’t…”

 

“Because I won’t let him,” Seungmin snapped back, not caring if Woojin reeled his head back in shock. “The mistress has gotten a lot worse since you left. If he starts doing regulations… it’s only going to get worse,” Seungmin hushed, running a hand through his hair and speaking in a hushed tone in case Chan happened to be listening.

 

“I don’t trust him, Seungmin,” Woojin huffed and Seungmin rolled his eyes into the back of his head.

 

“Why are you here, hyung?” Seungmin switched the topic, glaring down Yedam’s poor form instead of Woojin’s former expression of disgust.

 

“I wanted to visit… Before we had the baby and it became near impossible,” Woojin admitted, “And when we got here only to be kicked out by the mistress with nothing but “they’re working for the king at the castle until the royal ball is over” I got scared.” Seungmin’s face pulled into a snarl at the thought of that evil woman, “But it doesn’t look like you’re doing much work,” and Seungmin laughed with a nod of his head.

  
“He said that so we could stay here without any suspicion.”

 

“So you two knew each other before…” Woojin trailed off carefully.

 

“Yes. We met in the market, and he showed up at the orphanage a few days later. We started exchanging letters and meeting up in secret. He wanted me to attend the ball but this was the only way he could think of how,” Seungmin explained softly, but Woojin just sighed and shook his head with a doubtful gleam in his eyes. “What?”

 

“This is dangerous.”

 

“Why, hyung?”

 

“Because he’s giving you this luxury life for a week only for you to go back to hell after it all, and I bet you every coin I’ll invest into my unborn kid that this will be the last you’ll see of him,” Woojin muttered bitterly, picking at the grass stain in his old pants that Seungmin was pretty sure Woojin had when he still lived at the orphanage. “He’s getting your hopes up, Min.”

  
Seungmin remained still and quiet. The only thing coming out of his mouth being, “Be quiet, hyung.”

  


Woojin and Sooyeon did, in fact, end up staying the night and for the ball, spending the day with Seungmin and the other orphans and leaving Seungmin enough time to get at least one conversation in with Chan before the ball, but it had been completely on accident. Seungmin wasn’t trying to avoid the king, not by a long shot, but Woojin took up a lot of Seungmin’s time and attention so Chan was left dealing with all the ball preparations alone.

 

However, the sun had set, everyone had arrived, and Seungmin’s suit was ready. The ball had started and Seungmin felt like he was going to lose his mind as he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, mask on the bed and ready to be placed on Seungmin’s face. Seungmin felt unbearably out of place in the suit, and the anxiety of what was happening downstairs currently began to settle in.

  
Suddenly, light knocks came at the door and Seungmin bolted over to open the door and let Jeongin and Yedam in. The two wore frowns of concerns, but Seungmin felt his chest swell at the neat looking suits on their slightly thicker bodies. His little brothers looked so grown up and ready to face the world and Seungmin felt like a very proud older brother. “You two look great,” Seungmin hushed, cupping both of their cheeks like he used to do when they were younger and the two teens melted into his touch, their worry slipping away for a moment.

 

“Thank you, hyung… Who knew green was my color?” Yedam winked but Jeongin slapped him in the back of the head harshly.

 

“I did, idiot! I’ve been telling you that for years!” Jeongin snapped, and Yedam hit him right back.

 

“No! You’ve been telling me blue looked good on me!” Yedam argued and Seungmin found himself giggling in amusement, mask in hand, and walking down the corridor behind his two little brothers without a care in the world. They’d be okay. They’ll be okay. Seungmin will always make sure he preserves that happiness within them, Chan or Seungmin’s own happiness or not. Seungmin wanted them to thrive.

 

“You both look good in both colors. Now stop acting like children,” Seungmin scolded right before they reached the doors to the entrance where the other orphans were stood with Minho. The future king looked proud as he looked over all of them and their dresses and masks. Seungmin couldn’t help but feel that same pride.

 

“Minnie! Look at my pretty dress!” Wonyoung snapped him out of his daze and Seungmin almost felt like crying when he kneeled down to really look at her. The little girl didn’t wear anything too extravagant, but it was obvious that Mrs. Kang tried her best to make sure Wonyoung felt like the princess she was meant to be with her sparkly purple dress made of both silk, velvet, and lace.

 

“You look gorgeous, little one,” Seungmin cooed, pulling her into his chest. Seungmin took note of the new goggles incorporated into her mask and that he’d have to thank Mrs. Kang for that later. Seungmin had to pull away, however, as Minho began to usher them all into the ballroom and Seungmin felt himself cooing when they gasped in awe at the grand flower decorations spread throughout the softly lit up room. Before Seungmin could go in though, Minho grabbed his bicep gently and pulled him back.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m nervous… but I think it’ll be okay,” Seungmin admitted shyly, feeling a little relieved when Minho sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

 

“I strongly dislike these things too, but don’t try and be better than yourself or anyone else here. Just have fun and be sure to save me a dance,” Minho grinned from ear to ear and Seungmin laughed boldly. “One last thing though,” Minho uttered before he straightened Seungmin’s mask, “Chan isn’t sure when he’ll be able to speak with you tonight but that he’s sorry he couldn’t escort you and will save him a dance as well.”

 

Seungmin simply nodded his head with a grin, “He’s the king, he has to speak with everyone. I get it. I’ve had him to myself the whole week, I think I can go a few hours without being attached to him like a weed,” Seungmin mused and Minho let out a loud, sharp laugh that sounded more like a bark.

 

“You two are perfect for each other…” Minho hummed. “Now make sure that necklace is on display tonight. It’ll keep unwanted attention away,” Minho winked before he placed a hand on the small of Seungmin’s back and guided him inside. The two stood for a moment  before Minho nearly choked on his own spit when he caught sight of something, “Is that Yedam speaking to my father?”

 

Seungmin snapped his head up and looked in the direction Minho was and cursed under his breath. Minho darted off before Seungmin could even get a command out, and the orphan wasn’t too far behind him. “Father! How nice to see you!” Minho laughed nervously, taking Yedam by the shoulder and fully ready to escort him away but the eldest man with too deep wrinkles and snow-white hair on the top of his head stared Minho down as if _he_ were the one causing a ruckus.

 

“Minho… my boy… I saw you when I arrived this morning,” the man trailed off with a frown and Minho began to giggle in a way that made Seungmin wince from second-hand embarrassment before the man just deflated in defeat altogether.

 

“Right…”

 

“I was just getting to know this fine young man who accidentally ran into me earlier. He says he knows you.” Seungmin gave Yedam a piercing, scolding gaze which the younger promptly avoided because Seungmin knew better than to assume that ‘run into’ was a term the king used lightly in this particular situation.

 

“Yes… Father, this is Yedam. He’s been staying at the castle for the last week,” Minho introduced, loosening his grip a bit on the younger. The king’s expression shifted into that of shock.

 

“Oh! You’re apart of the orphans Chan took in!” The king exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few people surrounding them and Seungmin tried his best to ignore the way it sent chills up his spine at the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes on his back.

 

“Seungmin is also apart of this group of orphans, father,” Minho explained, pulling Seungmin more in the spotlight so Minho could ease Yedam away, and for a moment, Minho thought his plan might have worked.

 

“Ah, so you’re the Seungmin I’ve heard endlessly about from our Raven King.” Seungmin’s cheeks flushed a hot red and he diverted his eyes somewhere else to hide his embarrassment. The king’s eyes flickered down to Seungmin’s check, taking the necklace into his hand and studying it with a certain solemn fondness. “You two must be a good match…”

 

Seungmin was ready to start asking questions on why he assumed such a thing but Yedam cut in with a loud groan. “They’re disgusting is what they are.”

 

“That so?” Minho’s father mused.

 

“Yes! I can’t go more than one day without seeing the king follow Seungmin around like a lost puppy,” Yedam grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I’m sure you’ll understand when you fall in love too, boy,” The king laughed quietly, and Seungmin studied the way Minho seemed to relax a lot when he saw his father having a good time and getting along well with Yedam.

 

“I’m not going to fall in love! I’m going to do great things when I’m of age! I’m going to change the world!” Yedam boasted, chin held high and the king didn’t look disgusted by this behavior, instead, a little intrigued if anything.

 

“Well, why don’t you tell me how you’re going to change the world,” The king compromised, taking Yedam by the shoulder and guiding him away like a father would and Seungmin watched with fascination. Yedam didn’t do well with adults, but it seemed the King took Yedam under his wing much like an apprentice or a son and Yedam didn’t fight it at all.

 

“That…” Minho trailed off, slightly lost for words and Seungmin giggled a little.

 

“Was kind of amazing,” Seungmin finished his sentence for him and Minho nodded his head frantically. After that, the two just stuck together, making their way around the room and trying their best to avoid talking to each other as they stole sweets from the table at the far end. The two had been guilty of stuffing fruits into each other’s mouths like children when a voice chimed from behind Seungmin’s back.

 

“You two are absolutely ridiculous,” Minho froze at the familiar voice, slowly turning around to face Hyunjin holding a tray of glasses with one hip jutted out and a menacing elevated eyebrow. All Seungmin could do was giggle as Minho tried his best to pull himself together in front of the younger.

 

“Oh… erm… Hello, doll,” Minho muttered out, swallowing the food in his mouth quickly and giving Hyunjin a bright, chocolate covered toothy smile. Hyunjin’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head before he looked around cautiously and stepping forward to raise a hand to Minho’s mouth.

 

“You’ve got chocolate everywhere you absolute fool,” Hyunjin hushed, wiping away the chocolate from the corner of Minho’s mouth and the top of his lip with his thumb. Seungmin didn’t miss the fond lilt to his tone and the way Minho’s knees began to practically shake.

 

“Help me out here, doll. You know I’m a mess,” Minho whined suddenly, trying his best to get it off of his teeth and Seungmin decided that that was probably a good time to walk away and let the two do their thing.

 

Seungmin felt accomplished when he saw Changbin stood at the drink section, spooning the fruity drinks into two glasses, one of them no doubt for Jeongin. “Hey, hyung,” Seungmin grinned evilly when Changbin tensed up. “We haven’t had a proper chance to talk to one another have we?”

 

“I… No. No, we haven’t,” Changbin cleared his throat, fidgeting a little bit when Seungmin took one of the glasses from his hand and began to drink it.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t take up too much of your time,” Seungmin reassured, “But if you hurt Jeongin, I’ll hang you from your feet on the big willow tree by the lake.” and then Seungmin walked off, leaving Changbin stood frozen at the table, Yedam slipping up beside him.

 

“Will he actually hang me from a tree…”

 

“Oh yeah,” Yedam confirmed with a snort, taking a sip from his drink and basking in the old memories of him and Jeongin hung up from the sturdiest branches because they wouldn’t stop bothering Seungmin.

 

Seungmin had heard stories of the royal family’s amazing parties and the way their ballroom dances were an entirely different experience in themselves, but Seungmin hadn’t expected for it to cause as much joy and distress as the event did.

 

It happened suddenly, pouncing on the crowd and soon Seungmin was pulled into a dance by a complete stranger and everyone seemed to shift with ease. Seungmin’s first partner had been an elder woman with a gummy grin and wrinkles in the corner of her eye. She started laughing joyfully at Seungmin’s stumbled footsteps but talked him through the basic steps of a waltz before Seungmin was passed off to his second partner.

 

Cutely enough, Seungmin’s second partner had been Yerin, and Seungmin found himself doing the same thing the first woman had done to him and began guiding her through the steps while he learned them himself along the way. Seungmin didn’t hesitate to let the girl know how beautiful she looked and could definitely steal some hearts with her bright, happy smile alone. It only seemed to get brighter after that.

 

Seungmin’s next two partners were both younger men who eyed him in interest. However, much like Minho had said, once they saw the necklace hanging around his neck, the needle twitching off to the left, and they backed off after that. They even spoke with Seungmin, and Seungmin had to admit that they were nice and polite conversations and he thoroughly enjoyed being treated like the normal human being he was.

 

But then Seungmin caught the sight of Chan in the crowd in the middle of switching, and it seemed Chan had been looking for him because the moment they locked eyes, the King’s expression brightened and he began to move forward to get to Seungmin. However, Seungmin was swept away by another partner and they only separated further into the crowd. Seungmin didn’t see Chan again during the event after that and he couldn’t hold back his disappointment, even when Minho managed to slip into Seungmin’s grasp and steal his promised dance for the night. “What’s wrong?” The man immediately asked once he saw Seungmin’s pout.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s idiotic,” Seungmin huffed, shaking his head and shoving a smile onto his lips and waltzing with the elder. Minho seemed doubtful of this but let it go for the time being.

 

“Oh! I was told by our royal highness himself to meet him out on the balcony after this,” Minho murmured, and Seungmin let out a heavy breath of relief. Sure, Seungmin didn’t want to be attached to Chan’s hip the whole night but he wanted to at least see him once. Minho hummed in realization after a moment and Seungmin flushed when he realized he had been caught in the act.

 

“Hush.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“You were thinking it.”  


“You’re impossible,” Minho laughed loudly, and Seungmin grinned from ear to ear. Minho became something close to a best friend in the short time they’ve known each other and Seungmin couldn’t be more thankful for him.

 

“You seemed really relaxed when Yedam and your father were bantering earlier…” Seungmin pointed out, trying not to come off as too curious incase Minho didn’t want to talk about it but the elder grinned softly.

 

“My father has been unhappy for a very long time, so seeing him so polite and playful with Yedam was something I had long forgotten the sight of…” Minho hummed, “I think my father enjoys how youthful and blunt Yedam is.”

 

“You’re youthful and blunt too,” Seungmin pouted in confusion but Minho just laughed and shook his head weakly.

 

“I’ve hidden for a long time. I was a sleaze, and a drunk, and not good enough to be on my own. I’m not proud of it but…” Minho trailed off, glancing over Seungmin’s shoulder and something in the younger’s gut told Seungmin Minho’s eyes locked on the beautiful servant Minho had been chasing all week, “I think I’m ready to give that up.” Seungmin couldn’t be prouder.

 

“You’re a good man, Lee Minho,” Seungmin hushed.

 

“So are you, Kim Seungmin.” and then the music stopped and Minho was shoving Seungmin along. “Go. He’s waiting.”

 

The cool breeze of the night caressed along Seungmin’s cheek the moment he stepped out onto the balcony. But Seungmin didn’t mind; it felt nice against his hot, flushed, sweaty skin. “My king, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask,” Seungmin spoke up from behind the elder and the king’s figure hunched over the balcony railing perked up and twirled around so Chan could face Seungmin properly.

 

Chan’s suit for the night was extravagant, gleaming with gemstones and silk that looked too expensive and soft to touch. The man wore a navy and gold suit similar to Seungmin’s, and Seungmin flushed at the flipped colors hinting at their accidental matching. “You look gorgeous, little dove,” Chan breathed out, pushing himself off of the wall and approaching the younger with a smile stretching across his lips. Seungmin felt his breath catching in his throat when Chan’s right hand slipped into Seungmin’s left and his other arm curled around Seungmin’s waist. “I think you owe me a dance.”

 

“Perhaps I do,” Seungmin trailed off, the words with good intentions but his voice was verging on that of vulnerable as his free hand slipped onto Chan’s shoulder. They waltzed lazily, Chan properly guiding him through the steps once he realized that Seungmin still stumbled on his feet. Patience seemed to be Chan’s strong suit because Seungmin stepped on his toes more than enough times before Chan decided to just pull each other close and sway slowly.

 

“Are you having fun?” Chan questioned softly, ears perked up to listen and eyes fond.

 

“I’m having an amazing time. The music is soothing, the food is great, and everyone here is so polite,” Seungmin gushed, “the flowers were a nice touch too.

 

“They were a last minute arrangement,” Chan shrugged as if it were nothing. “I’m not sure if you’ve seen Wonyoung tonight, but I wanted to let you know that the goggles in her mask are detachable, so you can take them home. They should fit her a lot better and they’re more protective. My blacksmith, Younghyun made them especially for her,” Chan explained, voice light and oblivious to just how grand and meaningful that was to Seungmin.

 

Seungmin nearly sobbed as he pulled Chan in for a hug. “Thank you so much, my king. You’ve done so much for us and I can’t even begin to explain to you how appreciative I am of this week of peace you’ve given us,” Seungmin practically wailed into Chan’s neck and the elder gently removed Seungmin’s mask so he could properly sooth the orphan with soft back rubs and trailed kisses from Seungmin’s cheek up to his head.

 

“You know I don’t mind, little dove. I’ll never mind giving you anything you could ever need,” Chan hushed, the two pulling away so Chan could really look at him. Seungmin’s curiosity was ready to explode when Chan’s eyes locked on the necklace around Seungmin’s neck and he began to thumb at the glass covering the compass.  

 

“My King… The necklace… What does it mean?” Chan gulped at the question, looking unsure of how to answer Seungmin’s curious thoughts.

 

“Your necklace is the same one my father gave my mother when he began to court her,” Chan hushed softly, a thumb stroking along Seungmin’s knuckles and Seungmin’s breath caught in his throat. “In fact…” Chan trailed off, pulling out a necklace much like the one Seungmin wore, the needle of the compass beginning to shake when it came close to Seungmin’s. “My dad had a matching one… one that leads the way to the other so they could always find one another.”

 

“LIke birds…”

 

“That’s right, little dove.” It was kind of sickening how much Chan’s tone filled with love when he spoke to Seungmin after that, but Seungmin felt like bursting into tears.

 

“And you… You’re trying to court me?”

 

“Little dove, I’ve been trying to court you since the moment I helped you up off of the street,” Chan mused, reaching a gloved hand up to swipe a thumb along Seungmin’s trembling lips. “I am completely and utterly smitten for you, Kim Seungmin, and I hope that you’ll let me treat you the way you deserve.”

  
Seungmin almost couldn’t handle what was going on, tilting his head downward and shoving it forward so their foreheads pressed together and he could nudge at Chan’s nose with his own. “I’d like that,” Seungmin whispered and the smile that spread over his lips was worth everything. It was worth knowing Seungmin had to go back to the orphanage tomorrow. It was worth knowing that Seungmin could very well never see the King again. It was worth knowing that Seungmin’s future could be nothing but flames. Seungmin deemed anything worth it if he was allowed to create a smile like that again.

 

But it seemed fate was cruel.

 

The reality of what was to come in the following months began to creep up on them and before they could press their lips together, Hyunjin stormed out onto the balcony in panic, Minho behind him.

 

“Mrs. Jung’s water broke! She’s having the baby!”

 

And just like that, the fantasy world Seungmin had found himself in came shattering down around him and nothing could prepare him for what was to come.

 

[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1113593570374631425?s=20)]


	3. You Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But characters are very much like geodes, and you have to break them to see just how beautiful they are on the inside.

On April 21st, Jung Chunho entered this world at 2:03 in the morning and Seungmin would leave the castle grounds just a few short hours later.

 

The worst part of Seungmin’s leave was that the two ended up completely exhausted from the lengthy labor Mrs. Jung fell into and weren’t entirely coherent when the time finally arrived for the orphans to load up into the carriages and head back to the orphanage on the other side of the kingdom. However, despite their exhaustion, they still clung to one another tightly. “Be careful, little dove…” Chan murmured into Seungmin’s forehead, clutching him tightly at the waste.

 

Seungmin smiled solemnly in response, “I’ll try, my king.”

 

Chan sniffled once, pulling away to look at the younger and thumbing at the necklace around Seungmin neck, “Whatever you do… do not take this off okay? Please? For me?” Chan whimpered into Seungmin’s cheek as he shoved his nose into the side of Seungmin’s face to hide his sadness. Seungmin let out a shaky breath and nodded his head, chin bumping against Chan’s shoulder but the elder didn’t mind.

 

“Keep Mrs. Jung and Chunho safe, okay? I couldn’t bear the thought of him ending up in the orphanage,” Seungmin choked and Chan’s chest swelled with fond laughter as he sniffled and nodded once.

 

No one had the heart to tell them that it was time to go when Chan and Seungmin pulled each other into a tight embrace. “Do you… do you have to go? Just let me keep you and the rest here,” Chan whined one more time and Seungmin reached a hand up to stroke along his cheek.

 

“This isn’t goodbye, you understand that, right? You understand that I’ll come back to you for as long as you’ll have me, Chan.” Seungmin wasn’t sure if it were his words or the use of Chan’s name that had Chan relaxing significantly, but he found it endearing nonetheless.

 

“Then stay.”

 

“You know I can’t,” Seungmin sighed, and in one last act of boldness, Seungmin attempted to surge forward and kiss Chan straight on the lips but the king turned his head last second so Seungmin’s lips came in contact with his cheek.

 

“Don’t you dare kiss me,” Chan huffed sadly. He sounded exhausted, “That implies a goodbye kiss and I don’t want a goodbye kiss. I want a greeting kiss,” Chan grumbled, and Seungmin sighed. “This isn’t the end. You said it yourself.”

 

“I’ll see you when I see you, my king,” Seungmin pulled himself away, and headed toward the carriages without looking back. Seungmin knew if he did, if he saw the way Chan’s bottom lip wobbled and he looked lost and innocent like a child, Seungmin would stay. That would only cause more problems than necessary and Seungmin didn’t want to be a social burden any more than he had to.

 

Chan felt like apart of himself was being ripped away as he watched Seungmin and the rest of the orphans load into the carriage. Unknown to the king, Seungmin felt the exact same way as he already broke a promise and tugged the necklace off of his neck and slipped it into his pocket to hide from his mistress later. He didn’t want to take it off, but if Seungmin didn’t want to lose it forever either he was going to have to.

 

“It’s going to be okay, brother…” Minho whispered from beside Chan, and the king let out a shaky breath and a nod.

 

“Yes… yes, I know,” Chan hiccuped, allowing Minho to guide him back into the castle so Chan didn’t end up sitting out there on the steps all day and get absolutely no work done.

 

Chan’s heart hurt in a way it hadn’t in a very, very long time.

  


“Welcome back, gremlins.” Seungmin didn’t even have to see his mistress’s face to know her thin lips stretched even thinner with a forced, evil smile that caused her lipstick to crack, her beady little eyes wide and bugged out demonstrating her hysteria, and her long, knobby fingers tangled together so tightly it was a miracle her bones remained together. “I hope you enjoyed your time and didn’t embarrass me any more than you already do,” The woman hissed, her split tongue poking out between her lips for a moment, prompting all the orphans to tense up and snap out of the haze they’ve been stuck in for the last week.

 

The orphans remained quiet, having not been asked to speak.

 

“Get inside. All of you. Start working the moment you set your bags in your rooms,” The woman ordered before stalking back into the orphanage home.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Yedam grumbled out underneath his breath and Seungmin’s heart picked up in speed, nudging him disapprovingly. The last thing they needed was Yedam getting a beating within the first ten minutes of arriving back. Seungmin decided it was best to lead and carefully walked back into the orphanage home in hopes of them all realizing that Seungmin would never let anything happen to them.

 

Seungmin couldn’t exactly say he was surprised by any means when he stepped inside and saw the mess before them. It was as if the mistress hadn’t left the house at all while they were gone, letting the trash pile up as if they lived in a pig sty and Seungmin felt like gagging when he could smell the familiar scent of blood and rotten wood. The smell alone was enough to make Seungmin go falling back into the reality of what his life was really like. “I didn’t want you to miss out on any of your chores this week,” The woman hummed as she watched all of the orphans look around with looks of pure defeat on their faces. “I’ll be speaking with all of you one on one today in case you forgot about your weekly beatings.”

 

The dread filled Seungmin’s lungs as if he were drowning in the lake, wishing he could take all of their beatings for them just so none of them were hurt, but it seems the woman already knew he would attempt this and grabbed for Wonyoung’s hand first to drag her into the study harshly, staring Seungmin right in the eye as she slammed the door in all of their faces. This was Seungmin’s punishment. He knew that. He knew it too well.

 

Seungmin tried his best to ignore the harsh demands, slaps, and whimpers of Wonyoung through the walls as he cleaned out all the food his mistress left throughout the house. However, he eventually forced himself to acknowledge it because Jeongin kept sparing the study looks as if he were going to burst through the door and kill the woman with his bare hands. “Don’t,” Seungmin warned into his ear when they approached one another, Seungmin handing him the box of food to burn in the pit as it was no longer edible.

 

After nearly an hour of pure audible torture and physical torture on Wonyoung’s end, the door creaked open and the mistress threw Wonyoung out of the study and to the floor, her shattered new goggles from the king tumbling right after her. “Who's next?” Seungmin watched Zihao walk into the study with an unbearably heavy feeling in his chest.

 

However, there were more important tasks to tend to, and Seungmin shot forward toward the little girl on the ground with his heart beating in his ears. Luckily enough, she still seemed to be coherent. “Hey, baby, don’t move. We’re going to take care of you,” Seungmin hushed to the squirming, near tears little girl. Seungmin heard Yedam gag when he caught sight of her mangled and purple wrist. Seungmin moved it to test if it was broken but when he simply grazed it, the little girl let out a loud yelp.

 

“Pa, it hurts. It hurts so much,” Wonyoung sobbed, hitching on her breaths because the mask of flowers was gone, but she wouldn’t open her eyes either. Seungmin didn’t have the time to dwell on her new term for Seungmin. “I w-want Channie,” She blubbered as Seungmin slowly collected the little girl in his arms.

 

“I know, baby. Don’t open your eyes. Keep them closed,” Seungmin shushed into her cheek, pressing small kisses there in hopes of offering the little girl some type of comfort. “Lena, I need you to take care of your sister. Find her old pair of goggles and a mask for her. Yedam, you need to help her,” Seungmin ordered, attempting to hand Wonyoung off to the younger male but Wonyoung let out a loud cry and curled the fingers of her good hand into Seungmin’s shirt with an iron grip. “Little one, I need you to do what I say. Be good,” Seungmin hushed a little more frantically, and it took an additional bit of coaxing on Yedam’s part to get the little girl to relax into the younger’s arms and Seungmin dug around in his pockets before sending them off.

 

Lena stared Seungmin up in surprise when he pulled out the necklace Chan gifted him before.

 

“Put it in the box and be quick. I don’t need to give her another reason to be angry added onto the major one I’m about to give her.”

 

Yedam looked as if he wanted to argue, tell Seungmin no but when they heard Zihao let out a blood-curdling scream. “Go!” Seungmin snarled and they raced off upstairs with quiet but quick footsteps. Seungmin turned toward the study door, eyeing it angrily, and Jeongin clutched at the back of his shirt in fear.

 

“Hyung, don’t-”

  


“I have to,” Seungmin snapped, not even letting the younger finish his sentence before Seungmin ripped out from underneath Jeongin’s grip, stormed into the study, and let the door hit the wall with a loud bang. Seungmin’s mistress looked amused when Seungmin bared his teeth and growled low in his throat.

 

“Oh, So are you’re a guard dog now are you?” The woman huffed, letting Zihao fall to the ground with a dull thump from where she had him pressed up against the wall, her foot in his stomach. “You want to be treated like a god damn dog?” Seungmin didn’t answer her, his attention focused on Zihao’s curled up form on the ground and feeling tears well up in his eyes when the boy trembled so quickly it seemed like it’d never stop. A slap echoed off of the walls, and Seungmin’s neck twisted back painfully as his cheek stung. “Speak!” She snarled, an evil smile spreading across her lips and Seungmin locked his jaw as he stared right into her beady little eyes.

 

“I’ll take their beatings. Don’t hurt them anymore,” Seungmin croaked, but it was still very obvious he meant it and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The mistress seemed intrigued.

 

“Oh really? Why? Why are you protecting them, Seungmin?” The mistress questioned, her tone of voice a false sense of caring and Seungmin could pick it out from a mile away. He knew what she was doing.

 

“Because they still have a chance.” The mistress laughed coldly at this, staring down at him as if he were a naive child.

 

“You’re orphans. None of you had a chance the moment you ended up here,” The mistress clicked her tongue, kicking at Seungmin’s leg to get him down on his knees, “You lost your purpose. You have no one, Kim Seungmin. Not even those kids,” She hissed into his ear, gripping his hair and tugging it back so he fell to the ground, laying flat out at her mercy. First, it was her hand, balling into a fist and punching blindly against anything she could, but then her feet replaced them. All Seungmin could do was whimper as the flat of her heel pressed down on his throat cutting off his air.

 

Seungmin couldn’t even focus on the physical pain in his body fully as her words circled around his head like a bird trapped in a cage, squawking and gnawing at the bars. The worst part was that they overlapped all the other things said to him. The words masked the physical memories of Chan and Minho and everyone else who treated him oh so kindly. They masked the words his brother spared him before he and his wife set on the boat leading back home the night before.

 

Time moved agonizingly slow despite how disconnected Seungmin was from the world at that moment. He remembered every minute of it too. He remembered watching Zihao crawl out of the study as Seungmin was strung up against the wall and his mistress began to pick from her canes which one she’d like to use. Seungmin’s heart didn’t even sink when he saw the one with nails. He had long since accepted his fate and hoped to god none of the others were watching or caught sight of this.

 

“I can’t believe you,” The woman hissed, ripping open Seungmin’s shirt so she had full access to his torso. “I knew the minute I was told you met the king it would bring me nothing but trouble. You’ve been whoring yourself around, haven’t you, little dove?” Seungmin shivered at her mocking version of the pet name Chan gave him, and it almost made him burst into tears. He didn’t want to hear that name out of anyone but Chan, but now it was tainted. “You are nothing to him. You know that right? You’re just another speck of dirt on the bottom of his shoe that’s worth more than you-” Seungmin stopped listening after that, head hung low as the blood from the slashes in his ribs began to ooze out.

 

Seungmin didn’t want to listen anymore because she was telling him things he already knew.

 

Seungmin enjoyed his time at the castle. He enjoyed his time with Chan more than anything in the world and appreciated everything the king gave him but Seungmin already knew that all of that ended the minute Seungmin left. Seungmin was Chan’s project, and nothing would change the fact that Seungmin was an orphan destined to die two nights after he turned of age and had to live on the streets because of an unknown murder. No one would care.

 

No one would remember his name.

  


Next thing Seungmin knew, he was being dragged out of the house and thrown down on the front lawn, right in front of the door. “If you want to be a guard dog, then you can sleep and eat out here for now on,” The mistress huffed before slamming the door in his face, but Seungmin didn’t move. He didn’t have the energy to. He could feel his blood soaking the cool grass underneath him as the muffled screaming of his mistress telling everyone to get back to work.

 

Before Seungmin knew it, the sun fell and the moon hovered over Seungmin’s face, long past dinner time and Seungmin’s stomach grumbled bitterly at the emptiness. Seungmin felt himself wince when he saw Lena climbing down from her window to get to him. “What are you doing out here? You need to be asleep,” Seungmin scolded as if he could still somehow chase her off but Lena just huffed and shook her head.

 

“Even when you’re bleeding out, you still try and be a scolding parent and worry about everyone,” Lena breathed out wistfully and Seungmin sighed one of his own.

 

“Who would I be if I wasn’t stubborn?”

 

“Probably someone not lying out on the front lawn of an orphanage with multiple wounds across their entire body,” Lena sassed, but her fingers were gentle and tentative as she tended to the wounds she spoke of. Seungmin chuckled lowly in his chest.

 

“Never change, Lena,” Seungmin hummed and the girl peered down at him solemnly. Seungmin didn’t give her the chance to ask any more questions, “Is Wonyoung okay?”

 

“She’s…” Lena trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. “She will be. Yeojin and Yurin have her and Zihao sandwiched between them as Yedam and Jeongin soothe the other boys.”

 

“This is my fault.” Seungmin croaked, and Lena let out a horrified gasp.

 

“It’s not!” She exclaimed, keeping her voice firm but quiet as to not wake their mistress. Seungmin gulped and shook his head.

 

“It is. I shouldn’t have spoken to him. I should have never written to him. I should have stayed away and said no when he asked me to go to the ball. Maybe if I had, Wonyoung and Zihao wouldn’t have been as hurt as they are now,” Seungmin dwelled, clutching the grass underneath his fingers so tightly his nails dug into his palm and began to draw even more blood from his weak body.

 

“None of that matters, now. What happened is what happened, but don’t regret it. The king loves you. You can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. It’s okay to be selfish, Seungmin. You’ve taken care of us for so long…” Lena stroked her hands down Seungmin’s face soothingly, but Seungmin felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“You guys still have a chance-”

 

“And so do you,” Lena grumbled, digging through the pocket in her dress until she found what she was looking for. Lena took Seungmin’s hand into her own and dropped the compass down into his palm. “Don’t waste it.” and then Lena lifted herself up and off of the ground so she could climb into her bedroom and join the cuddle pile on the largest bed they have, which just so happened to be Seungmin’s.

 

Seungmin laid there in the dead of night under the mocking moon and stars with aching bones and a mind willing to clasp on the first chance it could at the chance of death, but the necklace in his hands kept him grounded. Just watching the needle tick back and forth let Seungmin knew Chan was still around and very much waiting for him.

  


It took a month and a half and one letter to have Chan showing up at the orphanage in concern. Due to the hard lockdown their mistress placed on them once they got back, Seungmin hasn’t had the chance to reply to Chan’s letters more than once, and even then it was short and not at all very sweet despite Seungmin’s intentions. It couldn’t have had worst timing either because Seungmin’s mistress was home and coming in and out of the house to supervise the lot of them.

 

He heard the clicking of horse hooves before he heard Chan calling out to him, and Seungmin felt himself overflow with emotions when he heard “Little dove” specifically. Seungmin snapped his head up from where he was washing clothes in the bucket, all the color draining from his face at the realization that he could hear his mistress yelling clearly at Yedam for not cleaning something the way she wants it to be cleaned.

 

Seungmin darted up from his spot, running toward Chan in fear and the king stared down at him in shock when Seungmin began patting his thighs frantically. “You need to go. You need to go right now,” Seungmin hissed under his breath.

 

“I want to see you-”

 

“I’m going into town two days from now. We can meet up then, but you need to go. Right. Now.” Seungmin emphasized every word, just barely on the verge of sobbing, and Chan didn’t hide his concern as he turned and rode off into the forest, just barely making past the tree line when Seungmin’s mistress came storming out.

 

“You little shit, who are you talking to?” His mistress snarled, approaching him with aggressive steps until they were nearly nose to nose.

 

“I-I wasn’t talking to anyone-” Seungmin stammered, but it broke off with a cry when the woman’s hand landed on his cheek.

 

“Don’t play stupid with me, boy,” His mistress seethed, unaware of the very powerful, and the very, very angry man watching the scene from behind the forest tree line. “Get back to work before I chain you up like the dog you so desperately want to be,” She spat before storming off back into the house and Seungmin kneeled down in front of the bucket, knees aching from underneath his weight and Chan felt his heart shatter in his stomach when Seungmin began to sob and tremble as he scrubbed aggressively at the clothes in the dirty water.

 

Sure, Chan was hurting. The castle was so quiet nowadays that Chan felt like crying every time it began to set in that he was alone, but he realized that when Seungmin left, he’d have it way worse. Seungmin was getting beaten, most likely daily if Chan were to take everything into account. Seungmin and the rest of them were in such a toxic and abusive environment that it doesn’t surprise Chan that they’re so broken.

 

He could see Yedam through the window cleaning with absolutely no life in his eyes. Lena was down by the river with Yeojin, slumped together and looking as if they hadn’t slept for days. Zihao and Wonyoung made food alongside Yurin, but their bodies looked malnutritioned and if Chan couldn’t feel any worse, Wonyoung’s arm was in a sling. Jeongin, Youngsoo, and Hyo all carried logs in and out of the house along with broken furniture and piles and piles of trash; Chan had never seen the three look so completely empty inside.

 

And Seungmin, Chan’s poor, poor little dove with the strength and integrity of a dragon looked completely and utterly broken it made Chan feel sick.

 

Chan could handle the silence of the castle; he just couldn’t handle seeing the kids he’s claimed as his own family burn from the inside out.

  


Rain poured down mercilessly on Seungmin’s and Wonyoung’s shoulders as they stood in the middle of the market buying the food they were sent out to buy that afternoon. Seungmin wondered if the Mistress had some sort of way of telling the future because even with the thunder booming over their heads, she still forced them out to do their chores. It’s not as if Seungmin wasn’t used to the rain at this point anyway as he had been forced to sleep and eat outside for the last month and a half. Seungmin hasn’t had a proper roof over his head since she threw him out, beating him outside and not letting him step one foot inside. Lena and the rest of the orphans had to bring him clothes when his became too ratty for him to wear.

 

“Pa, you need to cover yourself,” Wonyoung whined for the sixth time in the last few minutes, trying her best to unwrap the cape Seungmin cradled her in like a baby to place over his head, squirming in his arms.

 

“Little one, it’s fine. The sooner we can buy these things, the sooner I can get you out of this rain,” Seungmin hushed as he pulled out the pouch of coins to grab three and slide them over the counter so the woman could give them their bag of rice. “I’m going to have to set you down now. Don’t drag your coat in the mud,” Seungmin warned, and the little girl nodded her head frantically as he set her down in the muddy, wet street. They moved onto the next stall, hand in hand and offering weak smiles to the man who showed them both concern.

 

“Shopping in this weather?”

 

“You’re selling,” Seungmin huffed, pulling out two coins to get the beef they needed. The man laughed lowly in his throat and nodded in understanding.

 

“Here. Tell your mistress I said hello and hurry up so you can get out of this rain,” The town’s butcher breathed and Seungmin nodded, flinching when a drop of water from his hair ran down into his eye.

 

“Have a good day, Jaebum hyung,” Seungmin waved to the man as they walked over to the next stall. Seungmin kept looking around, searching for a familiar face but a part of Seungmin wondered if maybe Chan would stop talking to him after the show Seungmin put on the other day. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

If it weren’t for Wonyoung holding his unoccupied hand, he probably would have started beating his fist against his head like he did when Seungmin was a child.

 

They arrived at their last stall, picking up the fruit he needed and emptying out the bag of coin his mistress gave him before they left, and much to Seungmin’s delight, he saw a hooded figure with a long, black cloak hovering by an alley when Seungmin started looking around again. Seungmin wouldn’t have even approached the king if it hadn’t been for the curly, cloud-like blond tufts hanging out from underneath the hood. Seungmin couldn’t even see Chan’s face but he could still recognize him from the hair and his body alone. Seungmin almost hated it to a certain degree.

 

Chan must have realized Seungmin caught him and the king trailed into a covered alley between the pub and a bed and breakfast, and Seungmin didn’t hesitate to take the rest of his food and lead Wonyoung into the warm, lit up alley. It took Wonyoung a moment to realize what was going on but once she saw Chan lingering at the end with his hood down and biting his nails in anticipation, she rushed forward. “Channie!” The King whirled around, dropping to one knee when he saw the little girl rushing toward him. Seungmin felt like crying when Chan picked her up into his arms and twirled her around with glee evident on his face.

 

“I’m so happy to see you, baby girl,” Chan whispered, clutching her damp body close to his chest and twining the ends of his coat more securely around her so Wonyoung was secure in his warmth. It seemed Wonyoung was too gleeful to say anything back though.

 

“She really wanted to see you. She’s missed you a lot,” Seungmin croaked from a few feet away and a solemness swirled in his chest when Chan looked toward him with his face scrunched into concern.

 

“Oh little dove… Come here,” Chan coaxed with a soft tone and Seungmin felt himself break as he dragged himself over and fell into Chan’s open arm. Seungmin felt so warm, so safe, and so secure that Seungmin wondered what cruel thing could drag him out of it this time. What cruel experience will life throw at him now that Chan was right there holding him so tightly Seungmin felt like he might suffocate. Much to Seungmin’s disappointment though, Chan pulled away to look at Seungmin and his gloved hand reached up to stroke along Seungmin’s bruised cheek. “Seungmin…”

 

“Not here. Not now. Just hold me,” Seungmin whimpered and Chan didn’t hesitate to pull them both into his chest and hold them tightly. Chan’s hand began to explore the back of Seungmin’s neck, however, feeling for the chain that should have been there and Seungmin felt awful when he could hear Chan’s heartbeat speed up underneath his ear. So, he took the man’s hand and placed it where his pocket is to let him feel the bulk of the necklace resting on his thigh. “Don’t worry. I still have it. I always keep it on me,” Seungmin promised, relaxing only when Chan did too.

 

“I missed you so much,” Chan croaked into his forehead, pressing prolonged kisses to the dirty skin there as tears welled up in his eyes. Holding both Seungmin and Wonyoung at the same time did incredibly bad things for Chan’s heart because this… this was his family. This little girl and the man he loved right there in his arms was his family. “Little one, where are your goggles?” Chan inquired after a few minutes of silence. The little girl whimpered before she unburied her head from his neck.

 

“Mistress broke them,” She whispered as if talking about it could speak the event into existence once more and Chan felt angry protectiveness overcome him when she twined around him a little more fearfully.

 

“I should have that woman arrested,” Chan snarled, but Seungmin dug his nails into the back of his neck as a warning. “Right… enjoying the moment,” Chan huffed and Seungmin giggled quietly.

 

“Thank you, my king.”

 

“Sure, little dove,” Chan breathed, and Seungmin just let himself forget for a while, even if it only lasted a few minutes. They were snapped out of their daze when there was a particularly loud boom of thunder and Wonyoung jolted in Chan’s arms with a whimper.

 

“We should get going. She might get sick if she stays out here any longer,” Seungmin hushed, pulling away with reluctance and Wonyoung let out a whimper of her own. “I’m sorry, little one.”

 

“I don’t want to go anywhere, pa… I want to stay with Channie. Why can’t we go back to the castle?” Chan didn’t even try to help Seungmin out in this situation because of his shock at the term Wonyoung used for Seungmin and the very same question running through his head. Why wouldn’t Seungmin let Chan just snap his fingers and fix all of this? Chan could easily get all the orphans to stay at the castle with not so much as another word but Seungmin just wouldn’t let him.

 

“Because we don’t live in a perfect fairy tale, little one,” Seungmin shook his head sadly, rubbing at the back of her head soothingly.

 

“Life is mean.”

 

All Seungmin could do was laugh an empty chuckle. “Yes… life is very mean. We just have to make the most of it,” Seungmin compromised. “Say bye, Wonyoung. We need to get back before Mistress gets angry.”

 

That seemed to snap Wonyoung out of her reluctant attitude. She turned toward the king with a pout before surging forward to press a kiss to Chan’s cheek, “bye, Channie,” Wonyoung murmured and Chan squeezed her reassuringly.

 

“Bye, baby girl,” Chan pressed a kiss to her forehead and set her down on the ground so he could pay all of his attention to the elder orphan. The king cupped Seungmin’s cheeks, bring their forehead together and when Chan leaned forward to kiss the younger, Seungmin tapped the other’s lips with a weak smirk.

 

“Ah, ah. No goodbye kisses remember?” The fact of that matter was that this wasn’t the reason Seungmin did this. Sure, Seungmin had just stood there in the king's arms in an alley for half an hour just to feel safe but that didn’t mean Seungmin wanted to get his hopes up any more than he had to. Chan laughed lowly and nodded his head with a warm smile.

 

“Does that mean I’ll see you again?”

 

“I’ll try, my king. I promise.”

 

“Don’t worry, little dove. I’ll find a way to see you again.”

  


“Seungmin! Come here!” Seungmin froze in his stance at the shrill yell of his mistress, pivoting his head to see her holding Yeojin by the bicep tightly. “It’s time for your beating,” She snarled, pink and yellow stained teeth on display. Yeojin tried her best not to let out a whimper when the woman’s nails began to dig into her arm, more likely than not drawing blood.

 

Seungmin scrambled up from his kneeled position in the soil of the garden and wiped his hands on his pants in case he was forced to touch the woman.

 

“Hurry up!” She scolded and finally earned a whimper from the young girl she held with a vice grip. Seungmin didn’t hesitate to jog over to her when he saw the fear in Yeojin’s eyes. “Your favorite little demon decided she wanted to sneak some food, and since you so graciously wish to take their beatings, you’re going to pay the price.” Seungmin’s least favorite part of this process was the way the other orphan would never look him in the eye because they thought he would be angry. This mindset never changed no matter how often Seungmin reassured them that he wouldn’t be, especially over something like sneaking some food when Seungmin’s thumb and pinky could wrap around their wrist with ease.

 

Seungmin nodded his head in understanding.

 

“Go inside. No supper for you,” The woman growled at the little girl as she let go of her roughly. Yeojin hesitated for a moment, but Seungmin knew things would only get worse if she stuck around so gave her pleading eyes when she dared to look at him. Yeojin turned and ran away after that. “Come on,” She growled, grabbing Seungmin’s aching shoulders roughly and guiding him over to the block of concrete she had set up just for him. The worst part about Seungmin having to stay outside were the new, painful, and embarrassing ways of punishment she managed to come up with as if her brain ran on torture devices and plans alone.

 

There were always different levels though, and Seungmin didn’t think stealing food was concrete block punishable but Seungmin didn’t want to speak up and make it worse.

 

“Shirt off.” Seungmin peeled off the itchy, once white but now an ugly brown shirt and gently laid it on the ground. “Kneel. Arms around the pole.” Just for good measure when Seungmin kneeled, her heel pressed into his back and mushed his face against the concrete block where the large pole stuck up. Seungmin didn’t even whimper at the jolt of pain that shot up through his shoulder when she tugged his arms around the pole and tied his wrists together so he couldn’t try and run away during the actual punishment.

 

She didn’t even give him a warning when the first slash of the whip cracked against his back. Seungmin jolted with a wince, hugging the pole closer to his body. HIs mistress only laughed evilly, as if she were on the verge of losing her mind.  Two more cracks of the whip came before Seungmin let out a loud cry, the warm sensation of blood oozing down his back creating a sickening feeling in his stomach but a pleasurable comfort in his heart. The blood reminded him that if she decided to go too far he wouldn’t have to go through this anymore.

 

But fate was cruel and reminded him that he was doing this for them when he saw Yedam and Wonyoung peeking around the back corner of the house with horrified expressions. Seungmin was taking the brunt of their mistresses sick fantasies so they wouldn’t have to and that's what kept him from blacking out.

 

All Seungmin could do was look up at them and pant heavily before letting out a loud grunt at another crack of the whip against his shoulder blades. A part of Seungmin wanted to beg for mercy, tell Wonyoung to close her eyes so she didn’t have to watch this but Seungmin knew that would only make this worse. The last time he begged for mercy, Seungmin couldn’t see out of either of his eyes for two weeks due to how swollen shut they were.

 

The slashes kept coming until Seungmin was beyond light headed, just barely noticing black dots out of the corner of his eyes before she stopped, huffed, and let the whip fall to the ground. “Did you learn your lesson?”

 

“Yes, mistress.”

 

Seungmin’s mistress didn’t say another word before she stormed back off inside, coughing and wrapping the shaw around her shoulders a little more securely, no doubt sending the nearest kid she saw an evil, menacing glare. Seungmin didn’t know why his mistress was so cruel to them. Why she took pleasure in beating children without families and futures, but no reason she could possibly have could somehow make up for all the pain and suffering kids in the orphanage have been put through for decades. Nothing could excuse her. Nothing could save her from the eternity of hell she’d face later.

 

But Seungmin thinks she might not even go to hell. Fate might just be crueler than he realized.

 

Seungmin tried not to think about it too much and just focused on the cool metal of the pole pressed against his forehead and not passing out.

  


Chan never stopped sending Seungmin letters. Even when Seungmin would go weeks without replying, he would come back to their little spot and there would be a letter for each week he went without going waiting for him patiently. Seungmin could only read so much at one time though before the guilt and sadness in his heart began to claw up his throat. More times than not, Seungmin would end up bursting into tears, clutching the letter in his palms, and muttering apologies into the air over and over again.

 

Seungmin and Chan never talked about meeting up again because Chan knew that Seungmin would tell him when they could, but it seemed fate had other plans for them.

 

It was hard most days to find enough time to blink, let alone enough time to venture into the forest and read Chan’s letters without having to worry about his mistress catching him and beating the absolute life out of him. However, Seungmin still managed to get away during lunch long enough to stumble upon Chan himself placing the rolled up letter in the hole of the stump they had been exchanging them for a while. “Chan…” Seungmin breathed out wistfully, watching the king whirl around with hope in his eyes.

 

“Little dove,” Chan grinned from ear to ear, opening his arms to the younger when Seungmin shot forward and pressed his body close to Chan’s own. Seungmin twined his arms tightly around Chan’s neck as he buried his face into the crook between his thin bicep and Chan’s jaw. “I’ve missed you,” Chan breathed out into Seungmin’s hair, clutching the younger’s waist just as tightly.

 

“Words cannot express how much I’ve missed you too,” Seungmin whimpered, and Chan would have been happy to hear that if it hadn’t been for the shake of Seungmin’s voice, the trembles of his body, and the tears splashing against Chan’s neck that made Chan’s heart fall into his stomach. Chan pushed himself away just enough to look at Seungmin’s flushed, tear stricken face before gasping quietly and cupping his cheeks to wipe the tears away.

 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Chan fired question after question, letting his eyes stray away from Seungmin’s eyes to study what he could of Seungmin’s exposed body for injuries. Chan’s stomach churned with sickness when he caught sight of the welts and bruises peeking out from underneath Seungmin’s shirt collar. Seungmin tried not to let the tears get worse when one of Chan’s hands moved from his face to trace along the bruises gingerly. “Good heavens, Seungmin,” Chan breathed.

 

“I know you’ve done more than I could ever ask for me, my king, but I need one last favor,” Seungmin quickly changed the subject, choking on his words but clutching at the back of Chan’s head so the king knew Seungmin was nothing but serious about what he was getting ready to ask. Chan flickered his eyes up to meet Seungmin’s, both shock and solemness swirling around in the pale blue.

 

“Anything, little dove.”

 

“Jeongin leaves with Changbin in a month. June 23rd. Changbin doesn’t want Jeongin to wait any longer in fear of something happening so they’re leaving a lot sooner than any of us would have liked. But… I need you to get mistress out of the house so he at least has a chance of not getting caught,” Seungmin requested. “I need you to find a way, Chan. He deserves a chance.” Seungmin peered at Chan with such desperation in his eyes that if Chan even wanted to say no, which he didn’t, he couldn’t. No one with a heart could say no to that level of desperation, and Chan had a pretty big one.

 

“Of course, little dove. I’ll even help them leave the city more smoothly if you wish,” Chan offered, stroking lovingly at the side of Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin peered at Chan in shock, the same shock he had when they first met and Chan didn’t want to think about Seungmin falling back down to that level where he thought Chan to be nothing but the raven king.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind…”

 

“You know I don’t, little dove. You know I’d do anything for you.”

 

“You shouldn’t,” Seungmin squeaked, casting his eyes downward as he fell back into Chan’s torso. “I don’t deserve it.”

 

“You deserve the universe and more, little dove,” Chan huffed. They held each other for a long time before Chan pulled away to look at Seungmin again, huffing a laugh before pulling out his white handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe away the dirt from Seungmin’s face. “You’re filthy. I might just take you back to the castle just so you can have a bath,” Chan teased with a laugh, and such an intense feeling of giddiness blossomed in Seungmin’s chest that the orphan snorted out some laughter of his own, which only made Chan laugh a bit more.

 

Before they knew it, they were a giggling mess with no real reason to be and that’s when Chan knew Seungmin was the one he wanted to be with forever.

 

“I brought this for you. I figured Wonyoung could play with it since I know she loves them so much.” And much to Seungmin’s surprise, he pulled a still very much alive dragon’s breath bloom from his jacket and Seungmin ran his fingers along it with a pleasurable sigh. It had been so long since something gentle had touched his hands. Chan must have sensed this though and after a bit of watching Seungmin fondly, he pressed his own hand into Seungmin’s slightly larger, thinner one and stroked his thumb along Seungmin’s knuckles. Seungmin felt more at peace at that moment than Chan could ever realize.

 

“I should get going. I promise to read your letter soon,” Seungmin hushed after a moment, watching Chan’s smile fade into a weak one and the guilt in Seungmin’s stomach began to claw at his throat once more. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Do not apologize, little dove. Tell the others I said hello,” Chan pressed a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek and patted the younger on the butt to send him off. Seungmin took slow footsteps at first before the cool, frigid air that surrounded the orphanage began to set in. Though, fate seemed to very much be on his side that evening because Seungmin came back to a warm supper and no beatings for the rest of the night.

 

“Here. Take this, and hide it so the mistress doesn’t see you with it,” Seungmin whispered to Wonyoung after dinner, slipping the dragon’s breath into her palm. Wonyoung’s eyes lit up as she gasped and cast her eyes upward in excitement.

 

“You saw him, pa?”

 

Seungmin nodded his head twice. “I did, little one. He says hello,” Seungmin murmured. “Now go.”

 

“Yes, pa.”

  
  


The worst day of Seungmin’s life occurred on June 23rd when he saw his eldest younger brother leave hand in hand with the love of his life and let Seungmin face the brunt of the consequences that would soon come.

 

There was already an emotional blanket layered over the orphanage when they all woke up that morning, all of them so quiet and solemn that even the mistress was mildly freaked out. “What is wrong with the lot of you? I don’t need your sad energy in this house when such an important event is happening today.”

 

Chan didn’t lie when he said he’d find a way for his mistress to leave the house long enough for Jeongin to get on the fancy boat with Changbin that Chan reserved for the two of them. The king managed to secure an event for every business owner in town on that frightful Saturday, and technically enough, their mistress was a business owner. So, she received an invite and nearly passed out from excitement when she found out that the king wrote it himself. Seungmin wondered how she would react if she received a letter from Chan similar to the ones he writes Seungmin.

 

His mood was too solemn to even spare it amusement for more than a split second before he remembered that Jeongin was leaving after the woman left the house. When no one paid her any mind, the woman slammed her chopsticks on the table and stormed off into her bedroom to get ready, Lena flinching from beside Yedam at the sound of it. “Should we take Seungmin his breakfast?” Lena questioned quietly, but before Yedam could even speak up, Jeongin got up from his chair.

 

“I will,” he croaked, going over to the counter to grab his small bowl of not enough noodles to get him through a day of activities and leaving the orphanage with a solemn expression. Jeongin was excited to leave, but he wished the rest of them could come with him, or at least have a safer place to live other than this hell hole. “Hey…” Seungmin greeted quietly, clutching the bowl tightly in his hands and hovering over Seungmin’s curled up figure in the grass. Seungmin uncurled his head from his knees and peered up in question, but when he caught sight of Jeongin, he scrambled to sit up against the wall and pat the grass. Jeongin didn’t hesitate to sit down beside him.

 

“So your finally getting out, fox, huh?” Seungmin teased, voice just barely a whisper but his smile fond as he pulled Jeongin into his side and ruffled his hair. Jeongin sighed and nodded his head. “Hey… lighten up. You’re going to be free in a few hours, and you’re going to live with the love of your life on the coast and live a much happier life.”

 

“I don’t want to leave you guys.”

 

Seungmin was quiet for a moment, munching down on his food slowly so his stomach didn’t revolt against it. “Jeongin, I take your beatings so you don’t have to,” Seungmin started, not trying to guilt trip the younger but he needed to understand that it was okay. “I take the brunt of her cruelty so you at least have some sort of chance. I don’t do this so you guys can be selfless. I do this so you guys can be human.” Silence fell over them in a way that was suffocating, and Seungmin couldn’t help but reach out and take Jeongin’s hand into his own. “Be selfish. For me. So I know I’m not doing this all in vain,” Seungmin pleaded, and Jeongin gulped, nodding his head.

 

“Yes, hyung.”

 

“You’re going to be great. You’re going to be just fine.” Seungmin reassured without another thought and Jeongin continued nodding his head frantically.

 

“She’s going to kill you,” Jeongin whimpered.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Hyung, how can you not care?” Jeongin exclaimed, quietly, waving his arms around in the air and staring Seungmin down in disbelief because the elder had the audacity to sit there casually while eating as if he hadn’t said anything at all.

 

“Because it’s written in the stars.”

 

Jeongin collapsed back against the wall, looking irritated but eventually leaned his head against Seungmin’s shoulders.

 

“The only thing that’s written in the stars is that you two are meant to be together,” Jeongin huffed bitterly.

 

“We don’t live in one of Lena’s books, fox,” Seungmin shot right back. “The reality is that I’m going to die today or tomorrow, or the day after next. It doesn’t matter when, but only that I’m going to die because of the consequences of you leaving and I’m okay with that. At least I died before I got old and wrinkly, right?”

 

“No. It’s not right.”

 

“It’s fate.”

 

“Fate is cruel.”

 

Silence.

 

“Live your life, Jeongin. Don’t worry about me. Just build your future,” and then Seungmin stalked off, seeing Jeongin once more before he took off with his duffle bag down the road toward Changbin’s house.

 

Jeongin didn’t fight Seungmin when the elder pulled him into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to both of his cheeks and his head much like they did when they were kids.

  


The worst day of Seungmin’s life occurred on June 23rd when their mistress came back home to find Jeongin missing and completely flew off the rails.

 

“Seven… eight… nine,” The woman stopped, frowning deeply as she realized that there were only nine them standing there except ten. She counted again, and again, and again until her face lit up angrily, “Where the fuck is Jeongin?” No one answered her. Steam practically flew out of her bright red ears as she grabbed for the nearest body she could, and it just had to be Hyo, the runt of the boys who had a problem of crying when he wasn’t supposed to. He didn’t fail to burst into tears when her nails dug into his wrist. “Someone tell me before I tear the hair out of this boys head,” She snarled, her other hand grabbed onto the roots of Hyo’s hair and tugging so tightly his face immediately flushed red and his eyes filled with fear.

 

“Jeongin left,” Seungmin croaked before he could even think, Hyo’s fear shooting him into submission. His mistress seemed to realize this and tugged harder on his hair. “He left with the Seo son. He’s halfway across the ocean by now.” This only seemed to make her angrier, and before Seungmin could even say anything, she was throwing Hyo to the ground and grabbing Seungmin by the neck and slamming him up against the side of the orphanage, the window seal digging uncomfortably into his back.

 

“And you just let him leave?” She hissed lowly.

 

“One less person you have to worry about right?” Seungmin spat out.

 

Seungmin was tired of holding himself back. If he was going to die tonight with the sun setting, at least he went with a fight.

 

The woman didn’t say anything more after that, grabbing Seungmin and pulling him over to the shed in the back. Seungmin felt his stomach churn when he realized what was happening. Seungmin had only been in the shed once, and it was when he was eight and had to clean up the body of Kim Yugyeom because he tried to leave.

 

Yugyeom’s pale white face, purple lips, and lifeless eyes still haunted Seungmin on his worst days.

 

The smell of blood and rotten flesh hit Seungmin’s nose the moment his mistress slung open the door of the shed prompting him to gag. “Don’t forget this is your fault,” The woman snarled as he kicked him to the ground and dragged his body over to the wall where she could cuff him into the links, arms spread out and head hung. Seungmin didn’t even flinch when she grabbed for the nearest blood-stained knife and cut open his shirt so she had access to everything. “All of you! I want you in here and watching!” The mistress roared, and Seungmin felt his heart sink into his stomach when all of them piled in with fear and dread on their expressions.

 

Seungmin said nothing and looked nowhere as the mistress grabbed for a metal rod and placed the tip into the newly lit fire in the stone fireplace set up for exactly this reason. If Seungmin thought being whipped was bad, being burned by flaming metal made it look like a walk in the park.

 

Yedam covered Wonyoung’s ears when Seungmin let out a blood-curdling scream at the first touch.

 

His mistress never stopped. She burned him until his whole torso was scorched and all she could do was break his arm and punch his face until he was bleeding, his nose broken, and eyes were swollen. Seungmin wasn’t surprised when he began to cough up blood but the moment she brought out a jagged knife, Seungmin winced. “Wonyoung… Close your eyes,” Seungmin choked out through the blood.

 

“Pa…” She trailed off with a wail.

 

“PA?!” Their mistress wailed, sounding far more angry than before as she whirled around and slashed the knife across Seungmin’s burnt torso.

  


“Baby, close your eyes,” Seungmin pleaded a little more desperately, but the woman slashed angrily at his arms.

 

“Quiet! No more talking,” She seethed. “And keep your eyes open. I want you to see every minute of this. I want you to realize that you’ll never have a pa. You will never have a family, and you will never be loved.” The mistress had whirled around at that point, bending down to shove her face into Wonyoung’s and spitting every single word as she teased the knife at Wonyoung’s collar bones with an evil, maniacal laugh.

 

The woman had finally lost the last bit of her sanity, and Seungmin feared for the safety of the other orphans tonight once she was done with him and Seungmin didn’t have to live in this cruel reality anymore. “She’s wrong, baby. I love you. You know that,” Seungmin choked out. She needed to know. Needed to see. Needed to understand. “Close your eyes, little one. It’ll be over soon.”

 

“Do you want me to do the same thing to her?” Their mistress snapped. Seungmin didn’t say anything. “Be quiet and nothing will happen.” Seungmin didn’t open his mouth again after that.

 

Slash after slash, cut after cut, and burn after burn, his mistress finally had enough of him. She stormed past the group of orphans. “I hope all of you have learned your lesson.” She roared before she stormed off into the house and Seungmin heaved his head up to really look at the group of kids in front of him. To really study them and realize what good kids they are and just how good they’ll make it in the future.

 

“Stick together. You’re each other’s family and you have to love each other, okay?” For once, Seungmin saw Yedam’s walls crumble. “Tell Chan I’m sorry.”

 

“Hyung, stop talking like that,” Yedam whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” Seungmin whispered.

 

Seungmin didn’t stare at the kids when he said that. He was staring lifelessly at the pink sky behind them with a small smile tugging at his limbs before his eyes drooped closed and his head hung. All Seungmin could see was the pale blue of Chan’s eyes dotted with specks of glittered purple and at least Seungmin got to see him one last time before the black took over completely.

  


Chan had barely gotten his dinner down him when his butler burst into his study with wide, panicked eyes. “Sire, you must come with me immediately, it’s an emergency,” Yoonho breathed out, and in all Chan’s years of knowing the man, he hasn’t seen his butler so panicked since his parent's death. Chan didn’t bother asking questions, following Yoonho out into the throne room where a very familiar batch of orphans waited, trembling, crying, and covered in dirt and grime. Chan watched them all in shock for a moment, taking note of the three missing from the pack of orphans and Seungmin nowhere to be seen.

 

“Channie!” Chan barely had time to react, just managing to identify the little girl running toward him as Wonyoung before she attached herself to his thighs and wouldn’t let go. Chan barely had words.

 

“Wonyoung… what happened?” Chan breathed, not directly asking her in particular but more so the group now focused on him. “What happened to you lot? You look terrified,” Chan hushed a little more frantically, moving over so he was kneeled down in the middle of their group. Chan being the man he was, began to wipe away the grime from Zihao’s face when he began to blubber out an explanation.  

 

“M-Mistress got angry when Jeongin hyung l-left. She beat Seungmin in the shed and...and…” The boy blubbered, wiping anxiously at his eyes in distress and Chan quickly hushed him, rubbing his back soothingly. “She set the house on fire and Yedam Hyung, Yurin Noona, and Seungmin hyung are still there.”

 

Chan froze at that information, pushing himself up to whirl around toward Yoonho and the staff and guards crowding in the door. “Saddle my horse. I want guards with me, and the rest of you get them cleaned up and rooms where they can rest. Yoonho, I need you with me,” Chan fired order after order as he stormed out of the throne room and everyone ran off to their designated places. Before Chan could even think, he was climbing onto his horse and taking the lead in front of his many guards and butler as they rode into the night.

 

Chan knew there would be stories and rumors for the following weeks about the King and his royal guards storming through the streets of Sariyoung, but none of that mattered to him right now because in the distance, he could see the tips of flames coming from the orphanage house and Chan somehow managed to ride faster toward his destination. When they arrived, it felt like Chan’s whole world was falling apart.

 

“Find the other two. I’m going to look for Seungmin,” Chan ordered to the guards, and they all hopped off their horses to storm into the flaming house cautiously. Chan would never put them in a situation like this, but the fact that they followed him so blindly made his heart swell. He was lucky. So lucky to have what he had.

 

He’d trade it all just for Seungmin to be okay.

 

Despite the fact that the moon hung high in the sky and it was the dark of night, Chan still managed to see the needle of the compass around his neck twitch off to his left from where he stood. It took Chan a moment to realize where the needle pointed, but once he saw the shed toward the back of the house with flames licking at the shed’s foundation, Chan took off running.

 

The door was sealed shut with no sort of window either, but Chan wasn’t going to give up that easy. He took his sword from its sheath and slid the edge of the blade into the crack between the door and the archway, prying it open with adrenaline pumping in his veins. In the back of the shed hung Seungmin, his shirt torn open and torso scarred with welts, burns, and cuts. Chan felt his anger and sadness consume him. “Seungmin!” Chan cursed, flying forward to untie him from the wall and letting the younger’s body fall limp into his lap. The first thing Chan did was check for a pulse, and when he could feel the faintest one, he thanked the heavens above for giving them one last final chance.

 

Chan heaved Seungmin up bridal style, the boy’s eyes closed and swollen, and Chan felt tears spring in his eyes when he could feel blood oozing onto his shirt from Seungmin’s open wounds. It was a miracle the orphan hadn’t bled out yet. Chan approached the front of the house slowly, taking careful, heavy footsteps as he eyed where Yoonho stood with Yurin and Yedam clutching onto him with a certain look in their eyes that said they lost a piece of their souls in that fire.

 

Anger swirled and crackled in Chan’s chest when he caught the guards holding an All too familiar woman smiling to herself as she gazed at the house in front of her. “I want her head,” Chan uttered coldly to the guards. The chill to his tone could have put out the fire on the house alone, so it wasn’t a surprise that she snapped out of her daze and looked toward the king in shock, nose snarled up.

 

“I did nothing!”

 

Chan said nothing in return and walked toward his horse, knowing if he looked at her any longer he’d kill her right there on the spot. “I want her in the darkest depths of the dungeon chained up like a dog,” Chan mocked toward the guard, the woman no doubt slumping in the guards’ grip when she realized he knew far more than Chan let on. “Get them all to the castle as soon as you can! Take short cuts if you have to! Just get them back,” Chan screamed toward the rest before he placed Seungmin on his horse and climbed up there with him, twining the younger around his back so there wasn’t a chance of Seungmin possibly falling off on the trip back.

 

“C-Chan?” Seungmin croaked from behind him, unmoving But voice sounding so loud in Chan’s ear despite the thunder of hooves against stone roads.

 

“Yes, yes, little dove it’s me. Stay with me okay? Everything is going to be okay.”

 

Seungmin didn’t say anything after that.

  
  


Fate had a method to its madness.

 

Fate wasn’t cruel.

 

Fate wasn’t kind.

 

Fate wasn’t realistic.

 

There isn’t a direct adjective to even describe fate as anything other than itself because of its unpredictable nature. Fate did what it thought it needed to do as if it were a human, and Seungmin always had such a hard time wrapping his head around that.

 

In his eyes, if fate was real, then it was cruel and unjustified because Seungmin had known nothing but pain growing up. From the second week of his life, Seungmin was forced into the hands of his aunt, the same woman who nearly killed him in front of the only real family he had.

 

There was a time where fate had been kind to him growing up when his aunt had such a passion and love for kids before she flew off her rockers and was no longer his aunt, but his mistress. Before Seungmin knew what true pain felt like at the age of six when he received his first beating from her after watching Yugyeom get beaten so hard he passed out.

 

Seungmin didn’t know when she flickered so suddenly, but for a very long time, Seungmin believed his aunt was the one who controlled fate; she was fate itself. It seemed the days and Seungmin’s life revolved primarily around her because she seemed to just know absolutely everything about his supposed future.

 

But then Seungmin met Bang Chan, the raven king with the reputation of a cruel, merciless man who wouldn’t pay a lowlife orphan like Seungmin the time of day, and Seungmin wasn’t too sure anymore. Chan showed him the brighter light in life, the bloom of a flower instead of the thorns Sunyoung wore at the end of every single word she spoke. When Chan spoke, Seungmin saw hope, and for once in such a long time, Seungmin felt like he could breathe again.

 

After so long of nothing but paranoia in your heart, uneasiness clawing at your stomach, and bitterness lining the walls of your head, it was truly no surprise that Seungmin practically grabbed onto the first chance of peace and serenity as quickly as he did but hesitated to hold on for so long.

 

Seungmin didn’t understand why Chan took to him. He didn’t understand why the king would get down on his hands and knees for Seungmin to just smile, but Seungmin didn’t want to take that for granted. Chan looked at Seungmin in a way that was so foreign to everything Seungmin grew up knowing, but he wished he had realized it sooner than later. Seungmin wished he hadn’t been so stubborn to reject Chan’s help to get him and the rest out of the orphanage. Perhaps if he had, the amount of damage done wouldn’t be so bad.

 

But characters are very much like geodes, and you have to break them to see just how beautiful they are on the inside.

  
  
  


“Hyunjinnie, will you bring me some clean water? We need to clean his wounds,” Minho’s voice rung throughout the guest room. Lingering by the door, Hyunjin nodded his head once as he twirled around to go find a basin and much cleaner water. The room became silent once Hyunjin left, the only sound being made was Minho’s heavy breath and the slight, muffled laughter of the kids playing and running around in the courtyard below the window.

 

Minho lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed, pressing the flat of the damp, cold rag in his hand against Seungmin’s forehead to clean him of the sweat glistening against his pale skin.

 

“Why on earth do you sweat so much? Doctors said we need to keep you covered but I think I might risk it,” Minho grumbled, swiping a hand through Seungmin’s damp hair and staring down at his shiny fingers in disgust. “This is disgusting.”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

Minho let out a very loud, undignified shriek at the muttered retaliation, jumping away when Seungmin’s eyes snapped open and fell into that of a glare. The two just stared at each other for a moment, Minho processing that Seungmin was finally awake after nearly two weeks and before Seungmin could comprehend everything, Minho tugged his body up and held Seungmin’s head to his chest. “You’re awake,” Minho whimpered pathetically, burying his face into the top of his head. “Holy shit you’re alive.”

 

Seungmin hummed. He was. But Seungmin wasn’t sure if he wanted to be.

 

Because there was a third reason as to why June 23rd was the worst day of Seungmin’s life and it was because Chan saw him at his absolute worst.

 

“Yes… I’m alive,” Seungmin breathed, curling his arms weakly around Minho’s waist and thumbing at the fabric layered on Minho’s back. “Is this real? Are you sure I’m alive and you’re here and I’m in the castle?” Minho didn’t have the chance to answer before Hyunjin came through the door humming a tune and carrying a bowl of water he nearly dropped when he registered the sight in front of him.

 

“Seungmin!” Hyunjin shrieked, setting the bowl down quickly so he could climb onto the bed behind the younger and hold him close to his own body. That was when everything came running back and everything Seungmin should have been feeling before slammed down on him like a wave did before it rolled onto the shore. Seungmin completely and utterly broke down right in the middle of Minho’s and Hyunjin’s arms, clutching onto large hands settled on his stomach.

 

“This is real. I’m here. I’m alive, here with you,” Seungmin whimpered, digging his nails into Hyunjin’s wrists desperately as the slightly older boy soothed him with soft strokes to Seungmin’s own wrists. Minho took on running his hands up and down Seungmin’s thighs, knowing that always helped Chan when he was upset too. “Why are you here? I thought you went back home?” Seungmin breathed out to Minho through his tears.

 

“Chan sent a letter explaining what had happened the morning after. I got on the nearest ride here. I only arrived a few days ago.” Minho hummed, moving his hand up to Seungmin’s side and patting it lightly.

 

“You came for me?”

 

“Of course,” Minho frowned as if it were obvious but Seungmin nearly short-circuited at this new found information. Seungmin knew they were close, but he didn’t think they were that close. “Seungmin you’re the closest friend I have aside from Chan. You’re special to me. I thought you knew that.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Minho scolded before turning to Hyunjin with a fond smile. “Would you mind go telling the chefs to fix some food for him? He needs to get some food on his stomach.” Hyunjin nodded and scrambled up and off of the bed, pressing a kiss to the top of Seungmin’s head before leaving with quick, long strides in case he decided he wanted to change his mind and stay with Seungmin.

 

“I need to see Chan,” Seungmin started, going to get out bed with a grunt but Minho huffed and pulled him back a bit. “Minho where is Chan,” Seungmin growled lowly to himself and Minho just stared Seungmin down before sighing.

 

“The courtyard I think-” Minho barely got the sentence out before Seungmin was climbing out of bed in a pair of soft brown pants, and a white shirt that exposed his chest in a way that didn’t leave much to the imagination. Only then did Seungmin notice the heavy weight of the compass around his neck. “Seungmin could you just wait a moment?” Minho sighed, sounding completely exhausted and Seungmin turned to face him with a concerned pout.

 

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin questioned, approaching Minho and linking their fingers together.

 

“I just… I know this might not be the best time for this but I think…” Minho trailed off, unsure if he should say it but Seungmin grunted and crossed his arms over his chest much like the little baby dragon Seungmin was. “I think I might be in love with Hyunjin.” Minho’s feet kicked at the ground with a blush coating his cheeks, and Seungmin felt pride swirl around in his chest.

 

“I’m happy for you,” Seungmin whispered, curling his arms around Minho’s waist and burying his head into Minho’s shoulder. The elder let out a long, relieved sigh and draped his arms around Seungmin’s neck.

 

“Go see, Chan. We can talk about this later,” Minho murmured in amusement, patting Seungmin’s head and sending him off with a wink. “And don’t run! Your body is still adjusting!”

 

Seungmin ignored him.

 

Though instant karma hit him not long afterward as the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs, the doors to the courtyard not too far away, Seungmin stopped because his lungs and legs burned so bad. His breaths came out in ragged wheezes, cringe-worthy enough to make just about anyone wince. Seungmin probably stood there for a good five minutes before he felt calm enough to go outside and face everything he had been too scared to for so long.

 

To face Chan, and finally, take what he wanted.

 

Seungmin didn’t believe in soulmates because it felt like some sort of sick joke in his fucked up life, but seeing the sight in front of him kicked that belief right out the window.

 

In the middle of the courtyard, Chan roughhoused with the kids. The same kids Seungmin had watched grow up and bloom into such beautiful and strong souls, the same kids Seungmin loved with all of his heart because he wasn’t sure he was capable of loving anyone else. Their happiness and good nature radiated off of them in thick waves at that moment, the brightest smiles on their faces as Zihao tackled Chan to the ground, settling on his chest as he laughed loudly. Chan only retaliated with tickles to the boy’s side that made him squeal louder than Seungmin had ever heard.

 

But then, Lena and Hyo teamed up to rip Zihao from Chan’s grip and pin down his arms so Wonyoung could climb onto his chest, and Seungmin started giggling when he saw the little girl raise a tube of lipstick in the air like some sort of monumental item before she dove down to lather the kings lips in the deep purple lipstick.

 

Seungmin felt his heart melt when Chan sat up after they were done and held Wonyoung at the waist as he pressed a firm, prolonged kiss to her cheek.

 

Yurin and Yedam were off to the side of the bunch, the younger girl looking as if she were teaching Yedam something as she scribbled down on some paper with a pencil, Yedam looking frustrated but extremely relaxed. They looked close. Seungmin would have to ask about that later considering they practically hated each other growing up.

 

Suddenly, Seungmin’s attention snapped back toward the group in fear when he heard a loud war cry, but relaxed when he saw Youngsoo running toward them with this crazed, mischevious look in his eyes Seungmin hadn’t seen since the boy tackled Woojin to the ground all those years ago as a toddler. Seungmin burst into laughter when Chan caught the boy with ease, having been stood up at this point, and hoisted Youngsoo over his shoulder to spin him around.

 

Chan was so good with the kids, he was so good with Seungmin, and he was so good for them.

 

Seungmin wasn’t sure why it had taken him so long to realize it, but Seungmin had fallen head over heels for Chan, and this man knew him better than anyone else. This man was his soulmate. He just had to confirm it.

 

“Seungmin!” The orphan snapped his head up, seeing Yedam and Yurin staring from their place propped up against the wall in the grass with wide eyes and opened mouths, but it wasn’t them that came running. It was Chan. Before Seungmin could even register what was going on, Chan was carefully grabbing his shoulders and looking everywhere he could.

 

“You’re awake! You’re alive!” Chan breathed out, his breath fanning over Seungmin’s lips and suddenly, Seungmin’s lips itched for the feeling of Chan’s. Seungmin slithered one of his hands up to the back of Chan’s neck as Chan fired questions in his direction. “Why are you on your feet? You should be in bed! You should be restin-”

 

“Chan, what did Felix say your soul looked like?” Seungmin questioned with such intensity that Chan reeled his head back in both shock and confusion.

 

“He told you about that?” Seungmin didn’t answer, gnawing on his bottom lip in anticipation. “He said mine was a glittery, deep purple,” Chan huffed once he realized that Seungmin wouldn’t give up until Chan answered his question. Chan felt himself panic when Seungmin’s eyes glossed over but he didn’t have the chance to worry about it before Seungmin pulled Chan in by the neck and pressed his lips to Chan’s desperately.

 

It didn’t last long. It was nothing more than a peck and the slide of Seungmin’s lips against Chan’s as he pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “Mine is too.” Seungmin didn’t have to say anything more, didn’t even have to look Chan in the eyes and really study what the king felt during that moment because Seungmin already knew Chan understood what Seungmin implied. Chan didn’t really believe him at first, but if he were to really think about it, it would all make sense.

 

Chan breathed out a shaky breath before he surged his face forward and clasped Seungmin’s bottom lip between his own.

 

The two weren’t exactly experienced in kissing, so Seungmin was beyond nervous beneath the giddiness settling in his heart but he didn’t care. Chan held Seungmin’s waist as if he were made of porcelain, and kissed slow and gentle to ease Seungmin into it. It wasn’t exactly how Lena’s books described kisses because it was both sloppy and very much breathy, but that didn’t mean Seungmin couldn’t hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

 

Seungmin hated himself with every fiber of his being when he had to pull away not long after due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs. “Sorry… Just give me a minute.” Seungmin breathed with a giggle, lowering his face a bit to stare at Chan’s chest with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Take your time, little dove. You shouldn’t even be standing, much less kissing me,” Chan scolded, but the nuzzle of their noses betrayed Chan’s firm manner with him. “It's you. It’s really you,” Chan whispered after a moment, his own eyes glossing over, and Seungmin didn’t hesitate to pull the king into a tight hug. “I’ve dreamed about finding you since I was 12 years old… I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner,” Chan whimpered into Seungmin’s shoulder as the younger laughed breathily.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, my king, I hadn’t realized it until I saw you with them a few moments ago,” Seungmin admitted with a small smile, hearing Chan sniffle once or twice before speaking up.

 

“Are the formal names really necessary anymore?” Chan murmured, pulling away to look at Seungmin with a pout but Seungmin smirked at him, cupping his cheeks lovingly.

 

“You are my king, aren’t you?” Seungmin hushed, tracing his thumb over the elder’s jutted out bottom lip.

 

“Yes. Yes, I’m yours, little dove,” Chan breathed, dipping down to capture Seungmin into a kiss, both of them smiling into it as Seungmin played with the curls on the back of Chan’s neck.

 

“Alright, alright, as sweet as this is, it’s our turn,” Yedam’s voice butted in, the two breaking away from each other to laugh a bit and turn to look at the group of eight orphans gathered on the sidelines.

 

“I have kids to tend to, if you’ll excuse me,” Seungmin laughed, pecking the king one more time before allowing the group of orphans to swallow him back into the fold. “You’re all okay, yes? No major injuries?” Seungmin questioned in a motherly tone as he looked over each of them, cupping their heads to tilt them and checking their arms for any bruises.

 

“I mean… I’m definitely scarred for life, but no. No major injuries,” Lena explained, not trying to make the eldest feel guilty, but Seungmin still pouted anyway.

 

“If I knew she was going to make you watch…” Seungmin couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done what he did because he would do it ten times over again if it meant these kids were safe and happy but knowing that Wonyoung had seen all of this at such a young age felt like someone stabbed Seungmin in the stomach and began to twist the blade. “I’m so sorry…” Seungmin apologized with a shaky voice, pulling little Hyo into his chest and rubbing at the back of his head soothingly.

 

The tears only broke when the rest of the orphans surrounded them, a tangle of limbs wrapped around Seungmin and holding him close. “Don’t you dare apologize. You know it’s not your fault,” Yurin sniffled, wiping her own tears away aggressively before Yedam stepped in and began to wipe them away for her with a much more gentle and brotherly touch. Seungmin never felt prouder.

 

“I should have gotten all of you out sooner… I thought I could take care of you-”

 

“And you did. Nothing could have prevented what happened though, Seungmin,” Lena snapped back, and Seungmin found himself glancing toward Chan, the man stood a few feet away. Chan must’ve realized what Seungmin thought and shook his head with a solemn pout. Seungmin didn’t mention anything, and neither did Chan. “And you-” Lena started, pointing a finger toward Chan. “You are apart of this little family now whether you like it or not so get over here,” Lena ordered, and Seungmin grinned shyly when Chan gulped and trotted over to linger by the edge.

 

Yedam only shoved him toward the middle and on his knees so he and Seungmin was face to face. “They have to be in the middle, its a rule now,” Yedam called out non chalantly, patting the top of Chan’s shoulder and yeah. Yeah, this is everything Chan needed.

  


“Since when were Yurin and Yedam so close? I swear they’ve hated each other since they were toddlers,” Seungmin questioned, peering up at Chan as he slowly ate the bowl of noodles given to him earlier. Chan hummed in thought, playing with the fabric covering Seungmin’s shoulder from where Chan draped his arm across the back of the younger and up against the wall.

 

“I think they’ve always been close, little dove. But after the fire, they’ve been attached to the hip. Yoonho said when he found them behind the stairs they clutched onto each other like they were each other’s life source. Yedam’s been waking up with nightmares ever since and Yurin is always there to comfort him by the time anyone else gets there,” Chan murmured, staring at the two teens sitting in the grass as Wonyoung read them the story she was reading at the time. They had all been working on her learning to read and write for a while. “It’s cute. Their bond is strong. I think I caught them making a pact the other day,” Chan laughed lightly.

 

“What kind of pact?” Seungmin questioned. The man wasn’t concerned, just more curious if anything. Chan just smiled and pressed a small kiss to his temple.

 

“That if they didn’t have anyone by the age of 30 they’d kill one another.”

 

“Idiots.” Chan laughed loudly, shaking his head and grabbing the back of Seungmin’s head to press a kiss to the younger’s lips, feeling the tension from Seungmin’s shoulders drain away. Chan tried his best to control his heartbeat when one of Seungmin’s hands rested over it but nothing could stop the feelings he got when Seungmin simply breathed. “I could get used to that,” Seungmin murmured against his lips, tilting his head down so their foreheads pressed together and Seungmin could let his eyes droop closed.

 

“I think I might not ever be able to give that up completely, little dove…”

 

“Even if I had the plague?”

 

“Even if you have the plague.” Seungmin probably shouldn’t have giggled, but he did anyway and Chan only joined him in the act.

 

“Your heart is beating so fast, my king,” Seungmin teased. He could have sworn the man’s heart skipped a beat when Seungmin uttered the nickname too. “Do I need to leave so you can calm down?” As soon as Seungmin stood up to tease him walking away, Chan pulled him back down to the bench by the hand and twining a secure arm around the younger’s waist so he could hold Seungmin close.

 

“Don’t even think about it. Finish your food,” Chan huffed, but Seungmin was only able to consume a few more bites before his stomach started to ache and the acid reflex became exceptionally bad. “Are you alright?” Chan questioned once he noticed Seungmin gag, sitting up in concern.

 

“I can’t eat anymore. I need… I need to lay down,” Seungmin breathed, handing off the bowl and curling into Chan’s body in hopes of getting the queasiness in his stomach to die down.

 

“Alright… Alright, come on. Can you stand up?” Chan murmured with questioning eyebrows, rubbing soothing circles into Seungmin’s tummy. Seungmin groaned but moved to stand up, Chan bolting up quickly so he could take Seungmin into his arms and guide him through the hallway and up to Seungmin’s bedroom. “Easy now. If you move too quickly, you’ll just make it worse,” Chan warned, and Seungmin nodded, slumping into Chan’s side as the king walked them toward the door.

 

“Pa? Where are you going?” Wonyoung spoke up in a panic, gathering the attention of all the other orphans and diverting it toward the couple walking away.  

 

“Pa needs to go lie down for a while. He’s not feeling well,” Chan explained in a soft tone that prompt Seungmin to melt if Seungmin’s stomach didn’t churn in such a harsh manner. Wonyoung pouted, asking if she could come with and Chan only held out his free hand for her along with a few soft words. “Come on, little one.”

 

Yedam couldn’t help but notice how much of a family the three looked as they walked away, but he’d keep his thoughts to himself for now.

 

“Don’t get too rowdy, baby girl. Pa isn’t feeling well remember?” Chan called out from the attached bathroom, soaking a cloth with the water from the pump inside, when he heard Wonyoung jumping and rolling around on the bed Seungmin laid down in. Her intense movement faded into quiet rustling and Chan smiled to himself, it only becoming wider as he walked back into the bedroom and saw Wonyoung trying to make her self comfortable under the covers next to Seungmin’s side as the man whispered jokes into her ear to make her laugh. “Here.”

 

Chan gently placed the damp cloth on Seungmin’s forehead, and the younger weakly placed his hand on top to press the cold a little more firmly into his skin. “Thank you.”

 

Chan settled himself down on the edge of the bed, cupping one of Seungmin’s cheeks and rubbing his thumb soflty over Seungmin’s cheekbone. “Little dove, we need to change your bandages,” Chan murmured sadly, but Seungmin just let out a loud groan and shook his head.

 

“Later. Please,” Seungmin pleaded, placing his slightly larger hand on top of Chan’s and hooking his fingers over the spot between Chan’s thumb and pointer finger. “I promise we can change them later but I’m so tired,” Seungmin pouted cutely, hoping that might sway him a bit more.

 

It was evident Chan remained a bit unsure but his sweet spot for Seungmin outweighed that and the king sighed before nodding. “But we’re changing them tonight! I’ll even wake you up just to do them,” Chan sternly unformed and Seungmin nodded frantically.

 

“It’s really amusing to me to see Seungmin getting parented,” A new voice spoke up from behind them, the three figures resting on the large bed training their attention on the figure of Minho leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. “I heard you weren’t feeling well. Don’t worry if you throw up okay? It’s a natural reaction after you’ve not eaten for so long. At least that’s what the doctor said,” Minho hummed, grabbing for a metal bucket and setting it by the edge of the bed.

 

“Thanks, Min,” Seungmin murmured, getting paler by the second But he still offered him a weak smile nonetheless.

 

“Of course, Minnie. Get some rest,” Minho leaned down to press a kiss to Seungmin’s forehead before lending the king his hand. “Come. We have an important meeting with the council,” Minho urged, and Chan sighed heavily.

 

“I’ll be back later.” With careful hands, Chan cupped Wonyoung’s face and pressed a kiss to her nose to make her giggle, smiling such a lovesick smile it made Seungmin feel like he was on cloud 9. “Remember what I said?” Wonyoung hummed and Chan grinned even wider. “Good.” But when Chan went to walk away, Seungmin lifted up a hand to grab at the edge of Chan’s fingers.

 

“Where’s my kiss?”

 

Chan laughed softly, a giggle that chimed beautifully as he leaned back down and cupped Seungmin’s cheeks in the same manner he had done with Wonyoung. “Ah yes. How could I forget to kiss my beautiful little dove?” Chan questioned sarcastically, and Seungmin only grinned into Chan’s lips when they finally met.

 

“I’m not sure. Maybe you just need to keep doing it until you’re sure you won’t forget,” Seungmin teased, but the meaning behind it was very much serious. Seungmin wanted Chan to stay there and be with him and Wonyoung for the rest of the afternoon.

 

“I wish I could, little dove, but the kingdom awaits me.”

 

“Go do good things, my king,” Seungmin shoved him away by the chest gently and Chan didn’t fight it, linking arms with Minho as they escaped out through the door and down the hallway, shutting the slab of wood behind them so Seungmin and Wonyoung were alone.

 

Seungmin peered down at her in curiosity after that, the little girl already looking up at him with this knowing look in her eyes. “What are you looking at, huh?” Seungmin challenged weakly, jutting his shoulders back and neck forward a bit like a chicken just to be amusing and earn a giggle out of her. Wonyoung fed into it and gave Seungmin the result he needed as her tiny little laughs echoed off of the walls and a fist fitted against her mouth.

 

Wonyoung eventually settled down and rested her cheek on Seungmin’s chest, careful of the burns still littered about his body. “You love him, pa.”

 

“Who, little one?”

 

“Channie,” Wonyoung exclaimed it as if it were obvious and Seungmin just smiled softly.

 

“Wonyoung, do you know what soulmates are?” Seungmin questioned timidly, twirling locks of her hair around his fingers lazily. Wonyoung shook her head against Seungmin’s chest. “Well, everyone has a soul or the thing that makes up everything they are. And each soul has a mate or maybe even multiple. Soulmates know everything about each other and know how to make the other feel as comfortable and relaxed as can be. That’s what Chan is to me. He’s my soulmate,” Seungmin explained carefully, waiting for her to process what was said to her.

 

“Do I have a soulmate, pa?”

 

“Of course, little one. But you’ll meet them much later in life.”

 

“I want to meet them now,” Wonyoung pouted, peeling her head off of Seungmin’s chest to look down at him. Seungmin laughed weakly, never stopping the strokes of his hand over the back of her head.

 

“It doesn’t work that way, little one. I’m sorry.” Wonyoung just huffed and let her head fall back against Seungmin’s chest.

 

“It’s okay. I only need you and Channie anyway.”

 

“Don’t forget about your brothers and sisters.”

 

“They’re kind of mean. I’m not sure,” Wonyoung joked and Seungmin laughed a booming laugh and shook his head.

 

“Get some sleep, little one. Nap time,” Seungmin urged, patting the little girl’s back and it didn’t take long for Wonyoung and Seungmin to fall asleep in the quiet comfort of the room.

  
  


When Seungmin woke up, Wonyoung was gone and the door to his room was closed shut, the only light emitting from the room is the setting sun from outside. Seungmin felt much better than he had earlier, but he felt so ungodly weak that he could hardly move. He just managed to roll over onto this side so he could cuddle closer to the soft blankets draped over him and peer out the window to watch the sunset behind the tree line. The sight felt so soothing to Seungmin that the boy began to weakly hum to himself before he found the energy to form quiet, just barely formed words that still held melody to them.

 

Seungmin, stuck so deeply in his own little world, hadn’t noticed that someone had come in a few minutes later and hovered behind him with the fondest of smiles. It was only when Seungmin’s voice began to fade out and his eyes began to drop closed that the bed dipped and a hand slipped onto his hip to rub soothing circles there with a thumb. Seungmin didn’t even have enough energy to jolt at the sudden touch, just let his heart speed up a beat. “Your voice is so soothing, little dove,” Chan murmured and Seungmin kind of felt like crying in that moment, managing to reach out, take Chan’s hand and bring it up to his chest so Seungmin could press his lips against Chan’s knuckles.

 

Chan didn’t mind that Seungmin just held his hand there for a minute or two.

 

In fact, he leaned down to press his mouth against Seungmin’s shoulder and hum quietly. “We still need to change your bandages,” Chan stated with absolutely no mercy, smirking when Seungmin groaned loudly and tilted his head back so he was looking at the king.

 

“Is there any way I could possibly convince you to let me get out of this, tonight? Because there is absolutely no way I am moving on my own right now,” Chan didn’t answer Seungmin verbally, but instead stood up and lifted Seungmin into his arms to hold him bridal style. Seungmin let out a loud yelp at the sudden action and coolness of the room, clutching at Chan’s neck frantically. “You could have warned me!”

 

“There’s no amusement in that, little dove,” Chan snickered, walking into the bathroom and sitting Seungmin down on the counter in front of the mirror attached to the wall. Chan just stood there for a moment, between Seungmin’s legs and simply observing him with this look in his eyes Seungmin had a hard time registering. However, the elder snapped out of his lovesick daze and reached his hands up to begin unbuttoning the younger’s shirt so they could reach the bandages underneath.

 

It took Chan a moment to find the end of the wrapped lines, but when he did, Chan began to carefully unwrap them in fear of hurting the younger. Nonetheless, Seungmin ended up hissing in pain when the bandages began to peel off of his injured skin and Chan pressed comforting kisses to his cheek but never stopping the unwrapping. “It hurts.”

 

“I know, I know. We’re almost done,” Chan promised, his warm arm reaching behind Seungmin’s back for the last time and pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s lips meanwhile. “You’re doing a lot better than I thought you would. I know it hurts. I’d be weeping like a big baby right now if I were in your shoes,” Chan praised, laughing at his own joke a little and managing to earn a small one out of Seungmin as well.

 

“We were already aware I’m stronger than you,” Seungmin smirked, slithering his arms around Chan’s neck but never pulling him any closer because of the dull inflamed ache across his torso. Chan shook his head with a huff through his nose and a slight quirk to his lips that exposed the dimple Seungmin loved oh so well. The younger didn’t resist the temptation to press a kiss there.

 

However, Chan sneaked up on him and suddenly Seungmin whimpered into Chan’s shoulder as his torso burned from the solution applied. Chan began to shush Seungmin quietly, slathering the cool gell along Seungmin’s burns. “Breathe with me, little dove. It’s going to help you, I promise. Your wounds are already looking better just from the week we’ve been applying it,” Chan reassured, mouthing along Seungmin’s jaw to distract him. Seungmin daringly looked down at the wounds littered across his torso, and the boy choked on air at the sight.

 

Seungmin’s torso was a sight for sore eyes, not even really looking as if it were human skin. Parts of him were charred, so dark Seungmin wondered if the skin there would heal, while other parts were bright inflamed red. Luckily enough for him, they didn’t cover the entirety of his skin as there was still healthy tissue surrounding the wounds, but Seungmin couldn’t even begin to imagine what they looked like when Chan found him and began to apply the Aloe-rosemary plant gell solution to them. “I’m so ugly,” Seungmin blurted out without even thinking, sounding so completely and utterly broken that Chan stopped applying the gell for a moment.

 

“Oh shush. You’re beautiful. This doesn’t change how beautiful you are. You did this for them, and that’s admirable,” Chan scolded, pivoting Seungmin’s head up with a finger underneath Seungmin’s chin. “Do you understand me, Seungmin? You’re beautiful.” Seungmin gulped, squeezed his eyes shut, sniffled once, and then nodded his head weakly. “Good.”

 

Soon enough, Chan managed to finish the application of the gell before he grabbed for a roll of clean crisp white bandage that felt rough to the touch.

 

Applying the fabric to the skin wasn’t as bad as the initial burn of the gell, But Chan still whispered praises to the younger the whole time he patted down the bandages gently to his skin. “My precious little dove, you’re so strong and so kind,” Chan murmured quietly, nosing along his cheek as he spoke. “The kids described you as a dragon when I first spoke with them you know? They said you almost seemed unreal but was so strong and so misunderstood because all you wanted to do was protect the people you loved,” Chan explained quietly. “But even as I know you have the soul of a dragon, you will always be my little dove.”

 

When the first tear fell, Chan panicked. He wondered if maybe his words were mildly too much, too claiming, too forceful. But when the next few fell and Seungmin began to blubber, “You’re So golden hearted, how could anyone portray you as evil?” Chan relaxed just the slightest bit, patting the end of the bandage trail lightly.

 

“I was popular amongst the people. Those wanting the throne were willing to do anything to get rid of me, even if it meant starting rumors about how I supposedly murdered an innocent woman and killed children a few kingdoms away. They were willing to end me to get what they wanted,” Chan started to explain as he began to clean up, throwing the old, bloody bandages into the bin and wiping up the blood and gell around the boy on the sink counter with a damp rag. “And I was almost willing to give them what they wanted…” Chan wouldn’t look Seungmin in the eye when he said that, but Seungmin didn’t mind. Instead, he grabbed for Chan’s hands and thumbed at his knuckles in comfort, “When I went into town to publicly announce my step down from the throne… I found you.”

 

Seungmin couldn’t hardly comprehend what was being said to him.

 

Chan coughed awkwardly, stepping back between Seungmin’s legs and rubbing up and down his thighs in a way that said the king was calming his own nerves instead of Seungmin’s. “It was as if fate told me to wait when you looked me in the eyes and let me help you that one day. Of course I saw the fear you felt, but there was something about the way you looked at me that didn’t match the rest,” Chan took a breather for a moment, realizing he was getting a bit off track and let his words process for a moment.

 

Seungmin remained patient.

 

“When you fell to my feet that one day, fate offered me a reason to not give up quite yet. You’re the reason I’m still on the throne, and I’m hoping that one day you’ll give me enough strength to fix my wrongs and make right with my people so they know I’m here to help them.”

 

The room became tense after that, but not in a necessarily bad way. “You will. You’re a good man, Bang Chan, And you’re going to do amazing things. You will fix the reputation so wrongly given to you and you will be the best king anyone will ever want. You deserve to be happy.” Seungmin didn’t say anything more than that, grabbing Chan’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss that displayed everything Seungmin needed it to.

 

It started off slow but not at all timid. It was more of a savor, a way of saying they had all the time in the world to do this, but Seungmin’s fear got in the way and his rapid change in speed affected Chan directly. The king almost had a hard time keeping up with Seungmin, But a part of him needed this to slow down for a moment so he gripped the sides of Seungmin’s thighs and squeezed them tightly to make the younger gasp. Chan took this to his advantage and took control to slow it down. “Be patient,” Chan murmured into the younger’s lips.

 

“I’m sorry,” Seungmin sighed, pulling away and pressing their forehead together. Chan leaned up with a pout, feathering a kiss to Seungmin’s nose.

 

“Why are you apologizing, little dove?”

 

“I just… I’m so scared I’m going to wake up and none of this actually happened,” Seungmin whispered. “I don’t want to wake up, Chan…”

 

“You’re already awake, little dove.”

  
  


Weeks have passed. Short weeks that feel like a hazy dream for anyone living in the castle and Seungmin still hadn’t completely become accustomed to the way of life in the castle. The other kids did though, partially because of their long time there, awake and coherent, but Seungmin was already a special case in itself.

 

While the others were treated politely and with respect, Seungmin was seen as the king’s lover, thus leading to slightly better treatment that Seungmin didn’t always enjoy. Because of the sudden attention and focus on him, he even has a personal guard that watches over him and it makes Seungmin fume to an extent. No one lets him do anything anymore, and all Seungmin wants is to feel normal.

 

“Will you just let me be useful! Please~” Seungmin’s whine echoed throughout the kitchens, pouting cutely with his arms crossed over his chest. “I know I’m like the king’s lover, but I need to get my hands dirty or I might implode!” Seungmin tried to convince the staff a little harder but they didn’t pay him the time of day. “Aren’t you supposed to fulfill my every need?” Seungmin didn’t want to pull the card, but he was desperate.

 

“You are correct, sir, but we’ve also been informed by your royal highness to not let you work no matter how much you beg,” One of the elder women with a scratchy but somehow still soothing voice explained and Seungmin groaned loudly.

 

“I’m going to kill that man, I swear to the sweet heavens above,” Seungmin exclaimed as he stormed off, vaguely hearing the kitchen staff giggling. Seungmin didn’t pay them any mind though, not even waving to Hyunjin when he walked past because Seungmin had one thing on his mind and that was ripping Chan’s head from his neck. “Bang Chan you better explain yourself!” Seungmin practically screamed as he slammed through the door of Chan’s study, staring the king down with flared nostrils and eyes flickering with flames.

 

Chan remained calm, slowly sliding the glasses off of his face and setting them down aside the paper he was writing on originally. Seungmin’s heart beat so loud in his ears from the sudden overexertion of his body that he barely heard the clink of the feather hitting the inside of the ink well and the scraping of Chan’s chair against the wood. “What is this about, little dove?” Chan murmured as he stood up, taking Seungmin’s hands into his own and it took a lot of will power for Seungmin to not melt instantly into Chan’s touch.

 

“You’ve told the staff to let me sit around all day being useless!” Seungmin huffed, but it really only came out as a pathetic, childlike whine that vaguely resembled Yedam in the harshest of lights.

 

“I don’t remember saying that to any of them, Seungmin,” Chan laughed, but Seungmin just groaned loudly with his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

“Okay, perhaps not in those exact words, but Chan I’m going to lose it if I can’t be more useful around here. I need to do something! I need to get my hands dirty!” Seungmin exclaimed, talking with said hands just to get his point across but it seemed as if Chan wasn’t listening to him at all. Just staring at him with a dopey smile and a lovesick gleam in his eyes. “Are you even listening to me?” Before Chan could get a word out, a new voice chimed from behind them.

 

“Seungmin, you sound like Mrs. Park talking to her husband,” Yedam called out casually, walking past the office and not even bothering to stop there either, and Seungmin felt so horrified by the absolute truth that he stared at the floor with a mouth gaped open and fists clenched tightly at his sides. All Chan could do was laugh loudly, head knocked back and eyes squeezed shut.

 

“He’s right,” Seungmin whispered in horror, lightly pawing at his face in hopes of snapping out of whatever daze he was stuck in but Chan curled an arm around Seungmin’s waist and guided him out of the study.

 

“Come. Walk with me,” Chan coaxed and soon, Seungmin’s legs began to work and the two headed toward the gardens where multiple farmers worked hard to collect the summer’s crops so they could all eat that night. “I know you don’t like feeling useless, but you need to be resting,” Chan scolded, “But I see how desperate you are so I’m going to let you help the gardeners with the flowers today.”

 

Seungmin gasped in excitement, pressing a kiss to Chan’s cheek that prompted a tiny laugh and a few further words of endearment. “Thank you,” Seungmin hummed, practically vibrating with giddiness and when Chan finally reached the women with their knees in the soil asking if Seungmin could join, Seungmin didn’t hesitate to fall to his own knees and help them when they offered him a pair of gloves.

 

“Thank you, ladies. Now, I have to get back to work,” Chan bowed his head to the three women before he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Seungmin’s waiting lips. The king ended up smirking to himself the whole way back when the elder women began to coo at how grown and in love Chan was and sparking a blush to Seungmin’s cheeks.

 

“You two are absolutely adorable. I haven’t seen that boy that happy in a very, very long time,” The eldest of the bunch gushed, slathering a bit of soil around the edges of a freshly planted lavender bush.

 

“When was the last time he was this happy?” Seungmin questioned shyly, and the shorter one with round glasses and a pointy nose began to speak before anyone else could.

 

“The day his horse was born,” The women laughed loudly, “The king had promised him that foul since the moment they found out the mother was pregnant. Chan practically raised that horse himself.” Seungmin gaped in awe, slicing and pinching the cut stem of a rose bush to make sure it grows back with precision.

 

“You look like you’ve done this before…” The third woman trailed off, seemingly quiet as her voice didn’t sound as if she used it frequently.

 

“I took care of the farm back at the orphanage. It saved us a lot of money before she found it useless and burned the earth so it was no longer useful,” Seungmin murmured. “It used to be my pride and joy… Tomatoes, cabbage, squash, carrots, turnips…” Seungmin breathed out, eyes shining.

 

“Ha! A boy who can actually provide for himself! You’re a keeper, kid,” The first woman boomed, and an overwhelming pride swelled in his chest.

 

“Do you really think so?”

 

“If the king doesn’t marry you, then I might marry you myself so I don’t have to work this garden another day of my life.”

  
  


“Wonyoung! Wonyoung my darling baby,” Seungmin exclaimed the moment he saw her in the courtyard, sitting on the steps reading a book with a look of pure concentration. The little girl ended up squealing in disgust when Seungmin pulled her into his sweaty dirty chest.

 

“Pa! You smell gross!” Wonyoung cried out, shoving against his chest as he laughed a booming laugh and swung her around with slightly numb limbs.

 

“That’s the smell of the earth, little one! Doesn’t it smell nice?”

 

“No!” Wonyoung gruffed out, kicking at Seungmin’s thighs.

 

“Seungmin, stop terrorizing Wonyoung,” Hyunjin called out from behind them and Seungmin sighed in content, falling into the grass with his arms spread wide much like Chan did that one day after sword training, and staring up at the orange sky above him. “Dinner will be ready soon, you too. Don’t even think about skipping either, Seungmin,” Hyunjin informed before walking away, Wonyoung following after him begging to be held and the elder didn’t hesitate to lift her into his arms and carry down into the kitchens where she’d most likely be spoiled with extra sweets before dinner. And very much like a bad father, Seungmin didn’t even try and stop him.

 

Seungmin wasn’t sure how long he laid there or if he fell asleep at all, but before Seungmin knew it, Chan stood beside him with what looked like a bowl of soup and some flatbread. “Hey there,” Chan murmured the moment Seungmin opened his eyes and registered that Chan was there.  

 

“Hello,” Seungmin hummed, offering the elder a dopey smile. “Thank you for letting me garden today.  I really needed that.”

 

“Of course, little dove,” Chan grunted as he sat himself down on the grass beside Seungmin, crossing his legs underneath him and setting the bowl down beside him. “I hope the triplets treated you well?”

 

“They’re nice. I enjoy their snarky nature,” Seungmin praised, taking the flatbread from Chan’s hand without questioned and eating it slowly. “They even said I was a keeper,” Seungmin murmured with a smirk, but Chan still noticed the pink crimson to Seungmin’s cheeks and leaned down to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. Needless to say, Chan regretted his decision.

 

“I already knew you were a keeper, little dove,” Chan pointed out, wiping at his mouth. “You need a bath.”

 

“In a little while. Just let me enjoy this,” Seungmin waved him off, and all Chan could do was huff because his father always warned him not to argue with his lover for the sake of his well being, and his head his mother dully noted afterward with a glare toward the elder man.

 

Chan missed them.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Seungmin questioned, concern evident in his tone, but Chan spared him a small, solemn smile that didn’t expose his teeth nor did it expose the dimple Seungmin enjoyed seeing oh so much.

 

“My parents.”

 

Seungmin reached out, cupping Chan’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over Chan’s bottom lip. “Tell me about them.”

 

“Perhaps another time, little dove. You need to eat, and a bath is calling your name from upstairs,” Chan patted the hand on his cheek.

  
  


Seungmin’s relationship with the triplet gardeners only increased after that, helping them in the garden every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday afternoons. Seungmin felt significantly less antsy and more relaxed and welcomed in the castle now that he felt more of use. So, when Seungmin wasn’t gardening or being a parent to 8 other children, Seungmin held himself up in the quiet of the library with his book of the week.

 

The quiet soothed Seungmin greatly, a theoretical massage to his long term tense muscles, and Seungmin wouldn’t dare give up his little alone time to just anyone, not even baby Wonyoung looking for some of her pa’s affection. Every time the girl peeked her head through the door with shining eyes that vaguely resembled a puppy Seungmin shooed her off with a scowl and she tended to give him about thirty minutes before she bothered him again.

 

This time, with the sun coating one side of his face and back pressed against a pile of pillows in the corner, when the door creaked open, Seungmin huffed and stared down the figure with a mighty glare. “Wonyoung, I told you to go hang out with your sisters. Why are you back?”

 

“It’s flattering that you think I’m as cute as Wonyoung,” A different but familiar voice rung out and Seungmin’s shoulders shook with a small giggle. “But something tells me you didn’t actually mean that,” Chan laughed a little, pushing the door open so Seungmin could actually see him, the man stood with his legs spread, shoulders back, and obviously holding something behind his back. Chan looked as if he just got back from sword practice with the guards.

 

“You’re right. No one is as cute as Wonyoung,” Seungmin grinned.

 

“I won’t argue with that,” Chan waved the younger off, pulling a picnic basket from behind his back so Seungmin could see it, twirling it around in mid-air, “I’m free for the next three hours if you’re interested in a picnic by the lake.” Chan’s bottom lip hooked between his teeth, the man looking completely mischevious and Seungmin didn’t even think before putting his book down and standing up from his curled position against the pillows.

 

“It would be my pleasure, my king,” Seungmin murmured, taking long strides over toward the elder and when they finally faced one another, Seungmin surged forward and pressed a prolonged peck to Chan’s lips. The king practically purred, pulling away slowly to nuzzle at Seungmin’s cheek for a moment.

 

“Then let’s get going. I don’t want to waste any of the time I get to spend with you,” Chan practically exclaimed, hooking their free hands together and tugging Seungmin along down the hall and toward the stables where Chan’s horse waited patiently for the duo. Chan’s horse, in all her glory, was absolutely gorgeous. Her coat was a midnight black aside from the occasional dark brown splatters across her back and the bridge of her nose, her mane the exact same dark brown if not a bit lighter. Her eyes read kind but stern, and her general aura felt so much like Chan it baffled Seungmin to an extent.

 

“Well aren’t you gorgeous,” Seungmin praised quietly, voice just barely over a whisper as he stroked along her neck. The horse huffed in acknowledgment as if she could actually understand him.

 

“She is, isn’t she? I’ve had her since I was little. I swear she must have been a human in her past life because of her ability to understand me,” Chan murmured, “I named her Hye. She’s incredibly graceful when she wants to be.” Hye snorted in response, relaxing underneath Seungmin’s hand when Chan leaned his forehead against hers and whispered softly to her. Seungmin couldn’t help but coo at the sight. “Come. Do you need help getting up?” Chan didn’t want it to come off as him implying Seungmin was incapable of doing it himself, but he knew that Seungmin’s body still ached to an extent so didn’t want him to hurt himself.

 

“I think so. But be prepared to catch me if I fall,” Seungmin murmured, hooking his foot into the stirrup and lifting himself up with a grunt, straddling the horses back as Chan strapped the picnic basket to the side of the saddle. “I guess that means my body is getting better?” Seungmin murmured in question.

 

“Of course. Make room. I’m coming up,” Chan climbed up onto the back of the horse with a concerning amount of ease. Seungmin didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Chan’s middle from behind the moment he settled, and Chan practically melted back into his chest. “Come on, girl,” And then Hye jolted off with slow clicks to the ground and Seungmin lost himself in the soft breeze, the rustling leaves, and the click-clack of Hye’s hooves against the gravel and dirt road. “Would you mind singing for me a bit, little dove?”

 

“What would you like for me to sing?” Seungmin breathed down Chan’s neck, and the elder simply shrugged his shoulders and peered back at the younger with a smile.

 

“Anything you like. I don’t mind.”

 

Afterward, Seungmin began to sing the softest of tunes, a song Woojin used to sing to him when Seungmin couldn’t sleep about the moon and the sun coming together to meet in a happy, peaceful middle. Seungmin’s voice blended in perfectly with the birds chirping and the rustling leaves of the environment around them, only becoming more and more beautiful to listen to when they reached the edge of the river and found a coastline to settle on where no one else was in sight.

 

“You sound beautiful, Seungmin,” Chan breathed out when the younger faded to an end, but Seungmin didn’t show his gratitude verbally. Instead, he buried his face into Chan’s shoulder and made a weird noise that didn’t sound human by any means. “Alright. Let me help you down,” Chan huffed, climbing off of the horse to grab Seungmin by his waist, lifting him up and off of the back of Hye. Seungmin didn’t fight it, still embarrassed by the compliments.

 

“Give me that,” Seungmin demanded when Chan unstrapped the picnic basket, ripping it out from Chan’s offered hand and stormed off to the sand, dropping to his knees and ripping open the basket to peer inside. Chan remained entirely unbothered, watching Seungmin for a moment with a fond look before he grabbed for the blanket he kept rolled onto the saddle at all times and carrying it over.

 

“Up, my love,” Chan nudged the boy’s thigh with his foot but Seungmin stared up at him in confusion.

 

“We don’t need that,” Seungmin pointed out as if it were obvious but Chan only spared him a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

 

“Seungmin we’re going to get sand everywhere in the castle if we sit without it.”

 

“It’ll be fine. Put it away,” Seungmin waved the king off, pulling out some wrapped up sandwiches and setting them down atop the sand.

 

“Mrs. Kang is going to kill me,” Chan muttered more to himself than to Seungmin as he set it down in the sand beside them. Seungmin had to forcefully tug Chan down so he sat next to him, the king eventually relaxing once he saw how at peace Seungmin seemed at the time, even if he practically ripped open the cloth surrounding the sandwiches.

 

The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet of the nature around them as they appreciated the delicious food the kitchen aids prepared for them. Seungmin couldn’t stop admiring the water, the slow trickle of it as it moved and swayed with the creatures living amongst it. Seungmin used to love swimming in it and laying on his back so the cool water draped over him like a blanket. He stopped after a while though because his mistress whipped him the last time she caught Seungmin in the lake.

 

But then Seungmin realized that the mistress wasn’t around anymore.

 

Seungmin could do everything he used to love doing now without any sort of major consequences and before Seungmin could even think, he was getting up from his position in the said with his head on Chan’s thigh, tugging off his shoes and stumbling toward the shore. “Seungmin? Seungmin, I swear to god if you get in that lake-” Chan cut himself off with a huff when Seungmin dived right into the water, head first and completely submerging himself.

 

Chan stood up in a panic when Seungmin didn’t reemerge, desperately searching and waiting for Seungmin to show himself as he peeled his own shoes and socks off to chase after him. However, he just barely managed to throw his socks on the ground when Seungmin’s head popped out along with his entire upper body, staring at Chan in shock once he wiped the hair out of his eyes. “You’re joining?”

 

Chan didn’t have the heart to say he was scared Seungmin might have been drowning, so reluctantly nodded and sighed. “Might as well make some memories, you know?” Chan shrugged casually, stepping over toward the shore, becoming more and more confident the closer he got until the water threatened to tickle his feet and then it all drained away.

 

Seungmin noticed his hesitation. “You don’t have to join if you don’t want to, my king. It’s not required,” Seungmin reassured.

 

“I’m just scared of the consequences is all…” Chan hushed.

 

“Life is too short to worry about the consequences of swimming in a lake. Get your ass in here.” that’s all it took for Chan to finally join Seungmin in the lake, a foot away as Seungmin lowered himself down into the water so just his mischevious eyes were on show. “See? Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Seungmin sassily remarked, wiggling his eyebrows before submerging himself again.

 

“I suppose not-” Chan was cut off by his own yelp, Seungmin jumping out of the water to weigh himself down on Chan’s shoulders and shove him down into the water so he was wet from head to toe. “Oh, I’m so going to get you back for that,” Chan exclaimed as soon as he reemerged, wiping desperately at his eyes as Seungmin did nothing but laugh. Chan slammed multiple packs of water toward Seungmin’s direction after that until the boy was blinded and they could no longer walk on the floor of the lake and the water became colder and colder.

 

They practically danced in the water, gripping each other’s biceps to pull them down, but the other always managed to rip free from their grip and splash them in retaliation. They did this until they were breathless and waist deep in water, gripping onto each other to relieve their aching muscles.

 

“You win this time, Kim,” Chan wheezed, breathing heavily and earning a bright laugh that sounded like music to Chan’s ears in the meanwhile.

 

“I think I’m going to win every time from here on out,” Seungmin giggled, holding Chan up when the king’s legs nearly gave out on him. Chan laughed quietly in response, swiping his hair away so his face wasn’t dripping with water and Seungmin nearly collapsed as well.

 

“Probably So, little dove.” Chan shook his head in defeat, grabbing the back of Seungmin’s head and pulling him forward to press a kiss to his forehead once he smoothed Seungmin’s hair back with Chan’s spare hand. Chan wanted to say a lot to Seungmin at that time. Chan wanted to thank him for giving him a few hours of peace and a time to forget about how role as king. Chan wanted to tell Seungmin how deeply in love with him Chan was and how he was so thankful for Seungmin allowing Chan to spoil him. He wanted to thank Seungmin for giving him a family.

 

But Chan decided that it might be best to share all of that verbally another time, and settled for leaning forward to press their lips together tenderly.

 

It took Seungmin a moment to register what was happening before he began to kiss back, resting his hands on Chan’s lower back before letting them slide up and grip onto the wet fabric of Chan’s shirt despite how much it stuck to his skin. They wouldn’t describe it as necessarily slow, but it felt firm. The pace wouldn’t lessen and it wouldn’t speed up from their current one and they knew it. They savored it, holding each other gingerly.

 

They pulled away for breath a few moments later, nuzzling their noses together as they hummed in content. “Come on. Let's get you dry,” Chan linked their fingers together and lead them out of the water, grabbing for the blanket. When Chan turned back toward the younger, Seungmin stepped closer and allowed Chan to wrap the blanket around Seungmin’s back. However, Seungmin obviously had other plans when Chan went to step away and decided to wrap the blanket around him too, tugging Chan in close and feathering a kiss to his jawline.

 

“Thank you… for everything.”

  
  
  


The familiar dry heat licked at Seungmin’s feet, mouth closed in a desperate attempt to not breathe in all the smoke around him but it grew more difficult when Seungmin could hardly breathe through his nose.

 

The forest around him slowly began to fall apart, set aflame by an unknown source but based on the high pitched laughter of Seungmin’s mistress echoing off of the trees but she sounded as if she hovered above the tree line, staring down at him through the roof of the forest with the evil smile Seungmin knew all too well. Seungmin shuddered when she began to speak, sounding as if she were right by his ear but when Seungmin whirled around she was nowhere to be seen. “Worthless!” She hissed. “You thought you were done with me? You thought you could get away from me?”

 

“N-No, mistress,” Seungmin whimpered on instinct, voice just barely above a whisper and eyes trained on the ground.

 

“Liar!” She screeched, verging on that of a banshee. “Don’t lie to me! You thought you could escape to the Kings fancy big castle and let him take you into his protective embrace,” She mocked, and Seungmin didn’t have to see her to know she grinned a Cheshire Cat smile when she spoke. “But not even the king can protect you from me! I am your flesh and blood, Seungmin. You can’t get rid of me. I will always be imprinted in your life because fate bends to my will.”

 

Seungmin knew that wasn’t true, and the undamaged part of his mind broke through and soon, his legs went kicking toward the direction of the lake.

 

But every time Seungmin got close, a flaming tree fell in front of him or suddenly the ground began to crack underneath him creating a ravine. Seungmin barely had time to register what was going on before he reached the All too familiar place in the forest, the place where Chan and Seungmin exchanged letters and much to his horror, Chan and Wonyoung stood in the middle, horrified, trembling, and clutching onto each other desperately. “You should know better than to assume everything you love stays… you will never have a family, Seungmin. Everybody you love will leave at one point or another and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Seungmin felt like he was near tears. “Unless… you think you can save them…”

 

“Chan! Wonyoung!” The two didn’t even look at him.

 

“They can’t see you. They can’t hear you. They have no idea you’re there. Protect them.”

 

Out of the corner of Seungmin’s eye, he saw a tree threatening to fall, and instinctively reached his arms out to stop it, the tree halting in mid-air with ease. Seungmin stared at it in shock, throwing his arms experimentally, and the tree went flying in the other direction. “Clever, But not clever enough,” Chan’s voice rung out and Seungmin reeled back.

 

As if this situation couldn’t become more terrifying, a hole in the sky opened up and rocks began to fall from it, hitting the ground all around them. Seungmin tried his best to take them, sometimes crushing the boulders into tiny pieces right above their heads and sometimes throwing them back where they came from, but after a while, Seungmin became more and more tired and his mistress became relentless with her insults.

 

Seungmin didn’t see the tree before it was too late, Chan and Wonyoung crushed by the flaming trees so harshly that Seungmin heard the cracking of bones and blood began to ooze out onto the ground.

 

“NO!”

 

Seungmin awoke with a jolt, bent at the waist, sweating, trembling, and eyes glazed over with fresh hot tears. Seungmin clutched desperately at his blankets, his ears filling with the sound of his own sobs that he didn’t hear the loud, thundering footsteps approaching his room before the door burst open. In the doorway stood Chan on high alert with a guard behind him. “Seungmin? Seungmin, what’s wrong, I heard you scream,” Chan fired, racing over to Seungmin’s side of the bed and cupping his cheeks to bring the younger back down to earth.

 

Seungmin choked on his tears, making an ugly gurgle in the base of his throat as his eyes squeezed shut and his clenched fists moved to Chan’s shirt. Seungmin tried to speak, tried to tell Chan what happened but nothing came out coherently so Chan just dragged his head into his chest and began to shush Seungmin quietly, pressing gentle kisses against the side of Seungmin’s face.

 

“It’s okay, little dove. Everything is okay. I’m here. You’re safe,” Chan hushed into his ear, threading his fingers through Seungmin’s hair and letting the younger listen to his heartbeat. “Open the window, he’s burning up,” Chan ordered softly to the guard, and the man didn’t hesitate to race over and open it.

 

“Your Highness, do you think it might be good for him to have some fresh air?” The guard suggested timidly and Chan rolled the idea over in his head for a moment.

 

“Do you want to go outside for a little while? Get some fresh air so you can calm down?” Chan murmured down into Seungmin’s ear once the boy stopped hyperventilating and Seungmin swallowed thickly.

 

“W-Wonyoung-” Seungmin choked out.

 

“You want to go see Wonyoung?” Chan questioned, merely wanting to confirm his suspicions. Seungmin nodded his head frantically choking out something about making sure she’s okay and Chan slumped sadly. It was obvious Seungmin’s nightmare rocked him deeply, but he didn’t think… “Come on, little dove. You can see her, but let’s make sure we don’t wake her up, hm?” Chan compromised, slipping out of bed but the moment his feet hit the cold wood, Seungmin cried out and clutched to the back of Chan’s shirt. “Hey, hey, hey, I’m right here. I’m not leaving you,” Chan reassured quietly. So, Chan didn’t let go of Seungmin once.

 

He helped the younger climb out of bed and stable him when Seungmin stumbled a bit. Seungmin practically latched onto Chan like a leech when they traveled down the hall toward Wonyoung’s room, Chan opening the door quietly in fear of waking Wonyoung from her slumber. Seungmin practically shoved Chan aside to look inside, relaxing when Wonyoung’s curled up figure squirmed a bit before relaxing back into the mattress.

 

“See? She’s just fine,” Chan hummed in Seungmin’s ear, rubbing his palm up and down Seungmin’s spine.

 

“I need to… I need to just check-” Seungmin choked out, removing himself from the safety of Chan’s touch and approaching the side of Wonyoung’s bed. The side slowly dipped when Seungmin lowered himself down on it, smoothing the hair from her forehead with a gentle, feather-light touch, and after a few moments of Seungmin with his hand over her heart to feel her heartbeat, Wonyoung awoke with a whimper.

 

“Pa?”

 

“Go back to sleep, little one,” Seungmin murmured, a crack in his voice that he surely thought Wonyoung would notice and jolt away but the little girl just nodded her head and melted into Seungmin’s touch. When Seungmin was sure Wonyoung had fallen back asleep, he stepped away with a heavy sigh. She was okay. She was perfectly fine and asleep and- Seungmin melted into Chan’s chest when the king pulled him into his warm embrace, shutting the door behind them. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Seungmin murmured and Chan pulled away to really look at the younger, swiping a hand over Seungmin’s cheek and toward his hair until his fingers threaded in his hair.

 

Chan did that a few times before he decided to answer, “Of course.” Seungmin relaxed at the cracked sincerity in Chan’s tone, allowing the elder to guide him down the hallway where it forked off and over to the right where Chan’s room hadn’t been too far away from the others. No wonder Chan heard his scream. Chan hadn’t been far away at all.

 

Seungmin couldn’t really see anything in Chan’s room due to how dark it was, but Seungmin didn’t mind too much really. His body was already crashing, and it really wasn’t any surprise to him when he practically fell into Chan’s bed with a soft sigh. “I’m sorry,” Seungmin breathed out quietly, staring up at the ceiling with his arms spread out on the mattress that practically reeked of Chan.

 

“Why are you apologizing?” Chan questioned, rounding the bed to climb in after Seungmin and slip underneath the covers. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

“I made a ruckus over a nightmare…” Seungmin trailed off, pouting cutely but Chan just sighed and brought Seungmin’s head over, so the younger now laid on his chest with a leg between Chan’s.

 

“My love, your scream sounded as if you were getting murdered, and when I got to you… it looked as if you had witnessed one instead.” Seungmin whimpered quietly at the memory of his dream and seeing them crushed… the boy buried his face into Chan’s chest as he began to tremble, “You looked so scared, Seungmin… I never want to see that face on you again, and I sure as hell never want to hear you apologize for it either,” Chan explained, resting his hand on Seungmin’s side and rubbing it softly. “Now go to sleep. You’re safe okay? I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

 

It didn’t take long for Seungmin to fall back asleep after that.

  
  


The nightmares never really did go away after that. They were never as intense unless it was a particularly bad day for Seungmin, but it really helped when Chan insisted Seungmin moved into his room as the younger always slept the best when Chan held him.

 

However, the fact of the matter was that Seungmin would always be affected by the trauma of being abused and tortured for 10+ years, and nothing could ever really make that go away. Seungmin had long accepted the fact that he would never sleep well every night, and would never feel 100% okay all the time, and he was okay with that. Seungmin must admit to himself that his life has gotten a lot better since the orphanage burned down and Seungmin began staying at the castle with his soulmate.

 

Seungmin wasn’t sure if he deserved someone like Chan in his life, but he decided he wouldn’t question it. If Felix says they’re soulmates, then they’re soulmates and Seungmin isn’t going to throw away the major source of his happiness in life.

 

On the morning after a particularly bad nightmare in August, Seungmin woke up to the feeling Chan’s arm thrown around Seungmin’s waist, chest pressed to the younger’s back just as closely as Chan’s face had been to the back of Seungmin’s neck, and an empty heavy feeling in his chest.

 

In front of him, Seungmin saw a thread poking out from the edge of the dark purple pillow and he reached out absentmindedly to twirl it around his finger. Seungmin wasn’t sure how long he laid there twirling the thread and too deep in his own thoughts to really notice anything else, before Chan’s hand moved from Seungmin’s lower stomach to reach out for Seungmin’s own. The way Chan’s hand laid sprawled on top of Seungmin’s for a moment before intertwining their hands and bringing the fist close to Seungmin’s chest brought out the first nice spark in Seungmin’s heart and Seungmin didn’t hesitate to lean down and press kisses to Chan’s knuckles.

 

“Good morning, little dove.”

 

“Morning, my king,” Seungmin sighed, twisting around so he was laying on his back and Chan could peer down at him in all his shirtless glory. Seungmin found himself watching the needle of the compass around Chan’s neck though and how it flickered from being in such close proximity with Seungmin’s. It soothed him more than Seungmin initially realized.

 

Chan stared down at Seungmin, head rested on his propped up hand and tracing small shapes over Seungmin’s heart which soon translated into a love confession. “How are you feeling?”

 

Seungmin didn’t see the point in lying. “I feel like I’m empty.” Chan nodded in understanding, slipping his hand up to Seungmin’s cheek and leaning down to kiss him softly. Seungmin moved his lips only slightly, Chan doing the same before they pulled away. “Your breath,” Seungmin gagged, rolling over to face away from the elder and the king laughed quietly. Seungmin could feel the bed move as Chan reached out to take two aromantic tree twigs from the small jar he kept on the bedtable and handing one to Seungmin.

 

“If I have to, so do you,” Chan chimed, and Seungmin took the twig with ease, his teeth clacking from the force before he began to actually chew on it. They sat there in silence for a bit, Chan leaned up against the headboard with one leg propped up and Seungmin simply staring up at him in interest. He could stare at Chan all day if he were honest, even when his hair was messy and the bags under his eyes were especially bad. If Chan could look at Seungmin at his worst, then Seungmin could look at Chan when he wasn’t even close to being his absolute worst. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“Tell me,” Seungmin murmured with furrowed eyebrows, but Chan couldn’t seem to form the proper words.

 

“I think it might just be better if I showed you,” Chan admitted, climbing out of bed. Seungmin groaned loudly, not wanting to leave the warmth of Chan’s bed.

 

“Can’t we just have one morning without you getting up just when the sun has barely risen?” Seungmin whined.

 

“If you’re quick, we can come back and cuddle. But only if you’re quick, little dove,” Chan compromised, and that seemed to be enough to drag Seungmin out of bed.

 

Seungmin wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting, but he surely hadn’t been expecting to be led down into the deepest parts of the castle dungeons at the early hours of the morning. When they reached a large, metal door the only thing illuminating the room being the torch Chan carried, Chan stopped and looked toward the younger. “Chan… what are we doing down here?”

 

Chan took a deep breath before he spoke. “You never… You never asked about the orphanage and your mistress, and I never really found the right time to tell you. But after last night, I think it might be best to do it now and give you the chance to decide,” Chan trailed off, feeling his heartbeat pick up when he saw Seungmin’s expression fall and the color drain from his face. “The mistress never died that night. I had her arrested, and she’s been living down here since then.”

 

Seungmin eyed the door over Chan’s shoulder, shuddering at the thought of the woman who left him for dead just behind that door.

 

“I’m not sure if this can provide you any closure or not, but I wanted to offer you the chance to at least decide her fate.”

 

“F-Fate?”

 

“Will she live, or will she be executed,” Chan explained bluntly, not feeling the need to sugar coat this situation any longer. “The decision falls into your hands unless you decide otherwise. I already know what I wish to do, but I wanted you to decide… I wasn’t sure how damaged you’d be after the fire,” Chan sighed, digging in his pockets to pull out a set of keys.

 

“I want to speak with her. Alone.” Seungmin jutted his chin out, looking strong and firm in his choice and Chan nodded, turning around to unlock the door and stepping inside the large room with a cell toward the corner. Chan lit up the other waiting torches in the room as Seungmin approached the cell. “Wake up,” Seungmin kicked at the cell, watching his mistress groan and twitch from her curled up figure on the floor. Soon enough, her head came out from between her knees and peered up at Seungmin’s face in shock. The woman scrambled up.

 

“I’ll be outside, Seungmin,” Chan hushed, nodding toward the younger when Seungmin looked back to watch Chan shut the door behind him on his way out. When the younger turned back to face his aunt, the woman was now stood up, clutching the bars of her cell with wild hair, hollow cheeks, and beady little eyes that made Seungmin shudder.

 

“Is that really you, my boy?”

 

I’m not your boy,” Seungmin spat out, jutting his chin out defiantly and the woman laughed, waving him off.

 

“Of course you’re my boy. You’re my nephew, Seungmin,” The woman smiled from ear to ear, and for a moment, Seungmin was tricked into thinking she might have been sincere. “You know I don’t belong in here, Seungmin. Get me out. I won’t hurt another soul and I’ll be on my way,” The woman tried to strike a deal but Seungmin was smarter than that.

 

“Answer a few of my questions and I’ll think about it,” Seungmin huffed.

 

“Yes! Yes!” The woman gasped, reaching her hands out to grab his arms as a thank you but Seungmin growled and waved the torch around in his hand toward her.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Seungmin hissed, already knowing Chan stood at the door ready to burst in. “Tell me why you did it,” Seungmin muttered, clutching the compass around his neck tightly for comfort. This action caught the woman’s attention.

 

“I remember when the King gave the queen that necklace… the village practically radiated his love…” The woman trailed off, longing to her tone Seungmin hadn’t heard in a long time. “My boy is getting married… my precious boy found love with the king.” For a moment, Seungmin saw his aunt. He saw the woman who spoke about love with passion and still treated people with kindness. But Seungmin also saw when his mistress kicked his aunt back down into the vessel and took a step backward. “I bet that necklace is worth a lot too. I bet you’re laying on a pile of gold every time the king takes you to bed like a whore,” she screamed the last word, hissing, and growling like a wild animal. Seungmin flinched back, gulping a bit. Seungmin wasn’t a whore and they didn’t… they didn’t do that.

 

“I guess you don’t want to leave…” Seungmin trailed off, backing away from the cell.

 

“Wait! Wait, Seungmin I’m Sorry. Come back. I’ll tell you,” the woman screeched and Seungmin sighed.

 

“Start. Talking.” Seungmin gritted out.

 

“I lost the love of my life, Seungmin. I lost my other half to the war and I couldn’t sit there and pretend everything was going to be okay. I lost it,” The woman whimpered, nibbling on her lower lip but Seungmin scowled.

 

“That doesn’t excuse your hatred,” Seungmin hissed. “You’ve traumatized me! I can’t even close my eyes at night without seeing you staring at me the night you left me and the others for dead. You murdered a kid for trying to leave. You’ve caused so much pain because of love.” Seungmin spat, “And if you ask me? That sounds pretty fucking Ironic.”

 

“Love is the most powerful aspect of life.”

 

“So you should have found it in those around you and let it strengthen you. Not let the loss of it destroy your humanity.” and then Seungmin turned and walked away, too angry to continue this conversation.

 

“Wait a second! I answered your questions! I demand you let me out!” The woman wailed, banging against the bars but Seungmin grabbed for a metal pole leaning against the wall and threw it toward the bars.

 

“You are in no place to be making any demands,” Seungmin uttered lowly, sounding downright dangerous in the quiet of the room.

 

“We had a deal!” His mistress cried out in outrage.

 

“I told you I’d think about it. And I did,” Seungmin snarled, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Chan stood a few feet away, swaying back and forth anxiously. Seungmin let out a deep, heavy sigh, tuning out her screams as he looked toward Chan. “I want her on an isolated island with absolutely nothing to help her survive. She claims she can control fate, so let her control it from there. I don’t want her moved anywhere outside of night or during meals. The kids don’t need to see her.” Chan nodded his head furiously, gulping at the darkness in Seungmin’s eyes. “Good.” Seungmin nodded once and began to stalk off back up the stairs.

 

“You’re not angry at me are you?” Chan spoke up, cursing himself internally. Seungmin stopped in his tracks, sighing and turning back to him.

 

“No… No, I’m not angry at you. I have no reason to be. But I need some time okay?”

 

“Alright, little dove.”

  


The next few days felt tense aside from the not noticeable change in their everyday lives. Seungmin still slept with Chan, they still kissed, they still walked together, and they still laughed. But Seungmin still seemed to be pretty affected by the whole mistress ordeal despite Chan already telling him she was moved during dinner the same day Seungmin ordered for her to leave. Chan felt like he was walking on eggshells around Seungmin and he hated it.

 

“What’s all this?”

 

Chan jumped into the air with a shriek, flushing at the surprise on the tradesman he was talking to originally, and slowly turning around to see Seungmin giggling. “These are some new shipments I ordered a while ago. I know it’s getting colder and harvesting season is going to be over soon so... I thought that maybe I could provide the town with some supplies…” Chan rubbed the back of his head shyly and Seungmin’s eyes brightened in a way that said ‘Chan, stop being an absolute idiot, there’s no reason to feel so anxious around him.’ “Would you like to join me this afternoon?”

 

“Of course,” Seungmin murmured, pressing a kiss to Chan’s cheek before helping the guards unload the supplies from the large carriages and onto much larger ones they’d no doubt take into town later that day. “Hyunjin, get your ass over here and help us!” Seungmin called out to the servant taking notes.

 

“I’m on note-taking duty!”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“It’s alright, Hyunjin. I got it,” Chan laughed, taking the pad and lead out of Hyunjin’s hands and supervising everything on his own accord. Things moved smoothly with the workforce the Bang Royal family Because Chan handpicks his staff and makes sure they all have an extremely good work ethic by making sure they’re content. Without this prime setup, this castle would look like a nightmare at all hours of the day.

 

With the extra hands at Chan’s disposal, they managed to get it all unloaded within an hour and soon, Seungmin and Chan were climbing onto Hye and speaking quietly. “Are you just going to gather in the market for a few hours?” Seungmin questioned, hooking his chin over Chan’s shoulder patting to the beat inside his head against Chan’s tummy where his hands rested.

 

“Probably. And then I’ll go door to door with them until there’s nothing left,” Chan explained, bouncing a bit from Hye’s trotting. The king felt at peace at that moment. “Does that sound like a good idea?”

 

“It sounds like an amazing idea,” Seungmin hummed, smiling fondly when Chan glanced back to meet his gaze. Seungmin even stuck his neck out a bit so Chan could crane his own neck back and press a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek. “Always so giving, my king.”

 

“I do what I can. Especially for those I love,” Chan murmured the last part sincerely, reveling in the sight of Seungmin’s mouth open agape and eyes glassing over before he revealed in the feeling of Seungmin plastering kisses along the part of Chan’s jaw and cheek he could reach before he moved to Chan’s neck. “Alright, Alright, little dove. I don’t want to be covering up marks the whole time I’m in town,” Chan hushed, nudging Seungmin away half-heartedly. The younger simply giggled and buried his cheek into Chan’s shoulder. “How are Wonyoung’s studies going?”

 

“She’s doing well. She thoroughly enjoys learning… thank you for letting them all have that experience.”

 

“School used to be my favorite part of the day until my parents died. I had to switch them out for royalty lessons and suddenly I dreaded everything,” Chan laughed lightly. “Except sword lessons,” Chan waved a finger, clicking his tongue, “those were the highlight of my day.”

 

“I never learned how to sword fight…” Seungmin trailed off shyly. Chan gasped, jolting his head back and staring at Seungmin in shock.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“I’m teaching you how to sword fight the minute we get back home-“ Chan cut himself off when he realized what he said, eyes blown wide and lips pressed tight. It took Seungmin a moment to realize himself what Chan had said, but when he did...

 

“Home…” Seungmin trailed off wistfully, burying his cheek shyly into Chan’s shoulder. “Home sounds nice.”

 

“I’m glad, little dove.”

  


The marketplace practically boomed with people once quick word got around of the King’s presence there. He huddled in the place where public executions were once held, shaking hands and speaking with his commoners kindly. So kindly, in fact, Seungmin practically felt the shift in the aura of the entire village. “Thank you, your royal highness. I can’t even begin to express my gratitude,” It was a much older woman, looking as if she were about to wither away, and Seungmin recognized her instantly.

 

“It’s my pleasure, Ma’am. Thank you for allowing me to provide.”

 

“I never believed what they said about you… I saw you when you were just a boy and I knew you’d do great things as king.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am. That means a lot to me.”

 

The woman hummed and nodded, offering Seungmin a polite smile.

 

“Ms. Song!” Seungmin greeted with a sense of glee he hadn’t really registered before. Seungmin presumed the woman to be dead if he were honest, but when Woojin still lived in Sariyoung, she’d make her rounds and feed the orphans when she thought they looked too skinny despite her own starvation. “How nice it is to see you,” Seungmin beamed when he caught her attention, watching the recognition flash in her cloudy eyes once she saw him.

 

“Ah, pup, is that you?” Seungmin jumped down from his place on the back of the carriage to loop his arm around her shoulders and guide her away from the crowd so they didn’t hold up the line.

 

“I haven’t seen you in so long… Where have you been staying?”

 

“A small shack by the river bed on the outside of town. A kind gentleman built it for me before he passed.” She murmured, looking pleased and content with her current situation. “But I’m afraid my time is coming soon as well. I’ll be heading to the mountains in a few days I presume.”

 

Seungmin looked crestfallen when she uttered those words, but he couldn’t be all too surprised by them. Many of the elders in her generation escaped to the mountains when their end was near so the family didn’t have to deal with their remains and see them in their final days. It was a common ritual amongst their generation.

 

“You’ve grown up so well. And being by the King’s side no less,” The woman praised, eyes drifting across Seungmin’s body to make sure everything was okay, but then she caught sight of the necklace around Seungmin’s neck and thumbed at it, “Ah… I see the proximity is a lot closer between you two then I previously presumed,” The woman teased quietly.

 

“I… yes, ma’am.” Seungmin flushed, shoveling his shoes against the ground.

 

“And you never believed me when I said life would turn out great for you,” Ms. Song laughed brightly, clapping him on the shoulder lightly and allowing him to pull her into a small hug. “I want to meet him,” and then Ms. Song took Seungmin by the wrist and dragged him back over to the carriage where Chan was gathering another bundle of supplies for the small family waiting for him, “Your Highness, I must speak with you this instant.”

 

Seungmin found himself giggling internally when Chan froze in fear before slowly turning to face the elder woman. “Hello again. What can I do for you, Ma’am?” Chan questioned softly, flickering his eyes over to Seungmin’s nervously. The woman’s lips pressed tightly together, creating a thin line that gave off a sense of displeasure but Seungmin knew better.

 

“You see this boy?” Chan nodded hastily, praying that Seungmin hadn’t done something possibly make her angry. “This is a fine boy you’ve got here. If I see you taking him for granted I’ll have your head, Mr. Bang,” Ms. Song huffed, jutting her chin out defiantly and Chan found himself grinning softly, nodding his head in understanding. “Good. I’ll be on my way. It was good seeing you again, pup. I wasn’t sure you made it out alive when the orphanage burned down.”

 

“I did. We’re all alive and well. I’ll tell Yedam you said hello. Have a safe trip, Ms. Song.”

 

The woman hobbled away, escaping back into the crowd and Seungmin felt proud in saying he knew her. “Who is that? Where is she going?” Chan murmured into Seungmin’s ear when he helped the younger back onto the carriage.

 

“That’s Song Jinsoo, the woman who gave more than she took, and she’s heading up to the mountains.” And that was the end. Seungmin didn’t have to say anything more and Chan didn’t ask any more questions. Instead, he placed a small kiss to the boy’s cheek and the two finished unloading all of the contents in the carriage before they headed back off to the castle.

 

That was the first time in a long time Chan had come to face to face with his people, and it felt nice to see their fear turn into gratitude with just a small gesture. There was still work to be done, Chan knew that, but feeling Seungmin’s arms around his torso and staring at his people wave him goodbye gave him a sense of hope.

 

That maybe he still had a chance to make everything right.

  
  
  
  


“Do we have to go? I’m not comfortable leaving my people alone for such a long time.”

 

“Chan, it’s only for a few days,” Seungmin huffed out a laugh, gently folding clothes to place them in the bag Chan provided him a few days before. The King groaned, sitting down on the foot of the bed where Seungmin stood packing his belongings for their small trip to the islands for Jisung’s and Felix’s birthdays.

 

Seungmin didn’t pay the elder any mind when Chan looped his arms around Seungmin’s waist and buried his head into the area between Seungmin’s stomach and his chest. “A lot can happen in a few days,” Chan grumbled in paranoia and Seungmin sighed, threading a hand through Chan’s hair and resting the other at the base of the back of Chan’s neck.

 

“You worry too much, my love,” Seungmin murmured, tilting Chan’s head up so the elder was forced to look at the younger. However, it wasn’t as if Chan was really complaining.

 

“It’s my job to worry,” Chan solemnly replied, moving his hands down to the back of Seungmin’s thighs and tugging him down so Seungmin’s knees were on the bed and the two fell backward. Chan smirked heavily into the kiss when Seungmin didn’t hesitate to connect them just to shut Chan up.

 

“Smug bastard,” Seungmin grumbled, latching Chan’s bottom lip between his teeth and dragging it down a little. Chan laughed a little and rolled them over so he was on top, cupping the younger’s cheeks and kissing him just slow enough to piss Seungmin off.

 

“You’re not much better.” Seungmin pulled away at that, looking at Chan with a scowl.

 

“You’re the one who pulled me down!”

 

“But I never asked you to kiss me,” Chan pointed out smugly and Seungmin huffed, shoving Chan off of him and sitting up to finish packing their bags.

 

“No more kisses for you then,” Seungmin grumbled like a child and Chan just hummed challengingly. Seungmin already knew he spoke a lie when Chan got out of bed and trailed over behind him. Chan’s arms looped back around Seungmin’s waist from behind as he began to pepper kisses along the base of Seungmin’s neck.

 

“A part of me doesn’t believe you, little dove.”

 

Seungmin scowled, taking a white cotton shirt and smacking Chan in the face with it. “Finish packing you demon! We leave after dinner,” Seungmin scolded, and Chan detached himself to help the younger finish packing all of their belongings. They still goofed around a bit, the two dancing to the soft music playing from the vinyl in the corner and Seungmin didn’t complain when they swayed back and forth while holding one another for far longer than they probably should have. Spending time with Chan became something Seungmin needed at least twice a day, and luckily enough for him, Chan was the exact same way.

 

“Alright, little dove. I need to make a few last minutes arrangements. I’ll see you at dinner.” Chan smothered a wet, sloppy kiss to Seungmin’s cheek, going to leave but stopping when Wonyoung rushed in with a bright, golden leaf about the size of her head. Wonyoung loved the fall.

 

“Look what I found!” The little girl practically screeched, shoving it into Chan’s hands and the king took it with a dramatic gasp.

 

“It’s bigger than your head, baby girl,” Chan teased holding it up in front of her face for a few seconds before removing it and seeing her pout, arms crossed over her chest. Sure, Chan couldn’t see her lips because of the mask, but he could faintly see her squinted eyes through the lenses of the goggles and Chan laughed brightly. He did it a few more times before she began to whine and Chan kneeled down to bring her into his chest and smother multiple wet kisses to her cheek.

 

Seungmin cooed loudly when Chan tugged her up on his hip so her small legs wrapped around his waist from the side. “Show pa your leaf,” Chan coaxed and Wonyoung shoved it into Seungmin’s waiting hands.

 

“It’s gorgeous, little one,” Seungmin praised with a tiny smile, sticking it into the back of her braid so it took up a good portion of her head, the ends sticking out.

 

“Do you want to come with me or stay here with pa, baby girl?” Chan questioned suddenly, peering down at her with a small smile and Wonyoung thought for a moment.

 

“Channie!” She cheered, snuggling into his neck.

 

“See that? She likes me more,” Chan teased, sticking his tongue out like a child.

 

“It’s only because you spoil her,” Seungmin pointed out with a scowl, but Chan gasped dramatically.

 

“Me? Spoil her? No!” Chan winked before walking out of their shared bedroom quickly as to dodge anything that might be thrown at his back. To no surprise, it was a pair of rolled up socks. Seungmin waited for them to go down the hall a bit before he ran over to retrieve the rolled up socks, shaking his head at their swaying figures in the distance.

 

Chan was so good with her.

 

He was good with all of them.

 

And that became apparent later on when they all seemed pretty uneasy about climbing onto the ship. They wouldn’t even listen to Seungmin when he tried his best to reassure them that it was okay and that the boat was perfectly safe.

 

Chan knew that the kids couldn’t be bribed to do anything as they didn’t rely heavily on the luxuries in life, so milking the fanciness of the ship wasn’t an option. So… Chan decided to do something a little different. “Ships have souls, you know… So you have to make them happy to keep you safe. How do you think you keep a ship happy?” No one answered, looking perplexed by the question. “Ships  aren’t picky. Simply greet it. The boat just wants to know that you trust it.” Hyo stepped forward, Chan stepping aside and letting the boy do his thing. Hyo studied the rock of it for a moment.

 

“What’s her name?” Chan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Woojin Hyung told me all ships have names! What is this one’s name?” Hyo asked again and Chan didn’t receive the chance to answer before a new, bright, and cheeky voice popped in.

 

“Sunhi!” It was a man with a large black hat with multiple feathers along the side, a sword strapped to his waist, and clothes commonly associated with a pirate. “This beauty’s name is Sunhi.”

 

Hyo nodded as if this situation was common and not at all odd as he kneeled down and bowed his head, greeting the ship with a small, genuine smile.

 

“Very good. See? The boat welcomes you with open arms.” The Same pirate hums, Taking Hyo by the shoulder and holding him close to the side. “My name’s BamBam. I’m the captain of this Ship.” The man grinned, and Seungmin almost felt intimidated by this man’s free spirit. “Who's next?”

 

They all practically ran up to the start of the boat, Chan and Seungmin watching them with a fond look in his eyes. “You’re good with them.”

 

“That was a trick my dad used when I was hesitant to get on the boat my first time too. I figured it was worth a try,” Chan murmured and Seungmin pecked him on the lips lightly when the elder leaned forward.

 

“Boy, do you have a large family, Chan,” the pirate from earlier cane walking down the ramp with a small smile. “I knew there would be a lot of people coming aboard I just didn’t expect… children,” BamBam uttered the last word as if it were a foreign concept to him. “And you must be Seungmin. I was told to watch myself around you because of your dragon like tendencies.” Seungmin scowled At Chan instantly, the king looking anywhere But him as he whistled innocently.

 

Seungmin’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head, “I’m not that bad. Promise,” Seungmin reassured, and BamBam grinned knowingly.

 

“Come. Let's get you two settled in so we can get to the islands by morning,” BamBam ushered them into the ship, the sun beginning just escaping past the horizon and the moon threatening to say hello any moment now. Seungmin was already feeling exhausted, and slumped into Chan’s side, allowing the captain to show them around the ship without saying anything more.

 

Later that night, Seungmin and Chan were held up in their shared room, dead asleep due to the rock of the boat and the light of the moon shining through the small round windows of their room. Chan only proved further how good he was with the kids when Wonyoung came creeping in with tears gushing down her cheeks. “P-Pa?” Chan was the one who stirred, Seungmin awake but not having enough energy to move.

 

“Pa is asleep right now, little one. What’s wrong?” Chan questioned with a tired, but still relatively soft grunt as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge, standing up.

 

“I… I had a nightmare,” Wonyoung whimpered. Seungmin heard Chan Sigh quietly, opening his eyes to watch the two interact as Chan kneeled down to her height, no doubt thumbing away her tears.

 

“Come on. I’ll tuck you back into bed and tell you a story,” Chan hushed, lighting the hand held candle on their nightstand to guide her back toward the hammocks the others were held up in But Seungmin spoke up before he could even pick up the now lit candle.

 

“She can stay with us. It’s hard to get her back asleep alone after she’s had a nightmare,” Seungmin croaked, swiveling his body weakly so he now laid on his side and his back was against the wall. Wonyoung still seemed a bit unsure, so Seungmin peeled back the sheets and patted the mattress reassuringly.

 

“Well, go on then,” Chan laughed quietly, nudging the little girl a bit with his hand and Wonyoung rushed over, climbing into bed and immediately snuggling into Seungmin’s chest. Chan climbed into bed not long after, hugging them both close to his own body and just like that, they all fell back into sleep that felt far more comfortable than it had before.

  
  


Felix’s And Jisung’s mass birthday party lasted for three days.

 

Three, very long, very alcohol influenced days that felt more like a hazy dream than a real-life situation, but now, on the fourth night with the sun setting in the distance, Seungmin and Chan sat on the sand with Minho, Felix, and Jisung as the kids played with the other kids that lived in the village. “Come on, Minnie. You’ve been tense all afternoon,” Felix suddenly whined into the younger’s ear, pouting cutely. Seungmin didn’t even look at him, too focused on keeping up with the kids in case someone got hurt.

 

“Let him be. He’s never got going to watch those kids,” Jisung nudged his lover with a laugh, shaking his head when Felix met him with that same pout. Minho scoffed when they kissed.

 

“Disgusting,” Minho grumbled under his breath.

 

“Oh please, you’re just upset that you can’t do that with Hyunjin at the moment,” Seungmin sassed. Minho stared at Seungmin with an expression of utmost betrayal, wincing when Seungmin just grinned at him before leaning back toward Chan and giving him a kiss. Chan didn’t really think anything of it, too consumed in his own thoughts as he watched the horizon and sipped on the bourbon in his hand.

 

“Gods… I hope all of you choke on your own spit in your sleep tonight. I’m going to go bother Yedam,” Minho huffed, climbing up and off of the sand to storm away and yet Chan still seemed to be stuck in his own little world.

 

Just as a test, Seungmin reached for his glass but Chan moved it out of reach with a click of his tongue. “Uh uh. Party’s over. You don’t get anything until you’re of age,” Chan scolded, and Seungmin groaned, leaning over to bury his head into Chan’s stomach like the child he was supposed to be watching at the time. “Don’t pout. It’s less than ten days away,” Chan laughed, threading a hand through Seungmin’s hair with a fond smile.

 

“You two are absolutely endearing. I’m so happy you two are finally together,” Felix murmured shyly. Chan and Seungmin weren’t sure what to say, just snuggling further into one another a little more shyly.

 

“Let’s give them some time alone and go freak out some of the foreigners with your sight,” Jisung giggled, Felix following along with giggles of his own as they ran off toward a group of foreigners and those who knew.

 

Seungmin has gotten to know a bit more about Felix’s sight since being here. The man could see more than he let on. Not only could he see souls, but he could also see the fate of those souls if he tried hard enough. Though, Felix never shares them because he doesn’t want to risk the balance of the universe becoming unstable due to people trying to change their fates.

 

Seungmin never bothered asking about his own, but the only reason he knows of this is that he dared to ask about the kids’.

 

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin murmured, reaching up to tap against Chan’s pout. Chan peered down at the boy in his lap, pursing his lips so he could press a kiss against the finger rested there and Seungmin flushed.

 

“Just thinking,” Chan hummed.

 

“I gathered that. But what are you thinking about?” Seungmin laughed, never moving away from his place despite the serious nature watching over them.

 

“I’m thinking about a lot of things…” Seungmin was ready to back out now, to tell Chan that he didn’t have to tell him and that it was okay but Chan began speaking before Seungmin could even open his mouth. “I’m thinking about my kingdom… I’m thinking about those kids over there,” Chan pointed over to the laughing and squealing kids playing in the water. “...and I’m thinking about you.” Silence draped over them after that, Chan staring down Seungmin as he traced a finger over Seungmin’s cheek.

 

“What exactly are you thinking about?” Seungmin questioned.

 

“I want to marry you.” Seungmin sat up at that, gaping at Chan in shock despite a part of himself scolding Seungmin for being so surprised.

 

“Are you proposing to me right now, Bang Chan?”

 

Chan laughed brightly, shaking his head. “No… no, not right now. But in the future,” Chan hushed, teaching up to cup Seungmin’s cheek. “One day, I want to marry you and make you forever by my side. I promise to do that if you’ll let me.” Seungmin shuffled closer, a bit unsure but practically melted when Chan set down his glass of bourbon in the sand and let that same hand rest in Seungmin’s back. “I’m telling you this because I want to give you a chance to leave if you so chose. I’m giving you a chance to live your life the way you want to, Seungmin.”

 

Seungmin would never, ever get used to the sincerity in Chan’s tone. During the entirety of Seungmin’s life, he’s suffered nothing but absolute pain. He’s suffered through his mistress’s lies and punishments. He’s gone two weeks without eating anything before, and Seungmin knew that if he even thought about leaving Chan, he’d have to go back to all of that.

 

Seungmin would have to go back to that view of the world and he didn’t want that. But he also didn’t want to just stick around for that particular reason.

 

Orphan and king or not, Chan and Seungmin were soulmates. They clicked in a way that they hadn’t with anyone else and Chan understood Seungmin better than Seungmin understood himself. Chan made Seungmin feel as though he was word mountains and mountains of gold while also keeping him grounded and safe and humble. Chan was so kind and so intelligent and he cared for the others in a way no one else had and...

 

Seungmin was completely and utterly in love with Chan.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Seungmin stayed firmly, taking Chan by the face and pressing their lips together. “I love you. I love you so much, and I want to marry you too. I can’t wait to marry you.”

 

“Thank you for giving me a family, Kim Seungmin.”

 

“Thank you for giving me a family too, Bang Chan.”

  


That next week went by as slow as can be, Seungmin growing more and more anxious as time passed. Seungmin specifically told Chan he didn’t want to do anything drastic for his birthday, but with Chan being so secretive and out of pocket over the last couple of days, Seungmin was practically ready to jump Chan, pin him down, and demand him to tell Seungmin everything he had planned.

 

But Chan always looked far too gleeful and anxious every time he saw Seungmin that he immediately discarded the idea and let the king be for the time being. Seungmin decided that he might as well put his unending ball of energy to good use though and began to take royalty lessons from multiple members of the staff.

 

Needless to say, that was a god awful idea. If Seungmin had to listen to “back straight!” one more time, he was going to throw whatever was closest to him against the wall and tell them to fuck off. Perhaps this was a bigger deal breaker than Seungmin thought.

 

But nothing really mattered the morning of his birthday because Seungmin woke up to the feeling of lips roaming his cheek, then his jaw, his shoulders next, and then finally his chest before he finally opened his eyes. “Hell…” Seungmin cursed when Chan began to nibble on his collar bone, the king chuckling breathily as he moved his head up to hover above Seungmin’s own. “What an interesting way to say good morning,” Seungmin breathed, surging his head up to peck Chan on the lips as he let his hands go from Chan’s stomach up to his chest to run his palms over the skin.

 

“Happy Birthday, little dove,” Chan hummed, nuzzling their noses together.

 

“Is that what today is?” Seungmin smirked sleepily, stretching his arms above his head and melting back into the mattress. Chan rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss Seungmin on the cheek before climbing out of bed to find his white, oversized shirt that Seungmin loved more than anything because it exposed just enough of Chan for Seungmin to be satisfied but not so much Seungmin worried about people seeing what Seungmin should only be able to see. “Where are you going?” Seungmin whined loudly, pouting and curling deeper into the covers of the king’s bed.

 

“Grabbing you breakfast,” Chan stated as he walked out of the room, laughing to himself a bit when he heard Seungmin groan loudly. Chan tried his best to be quick in grabbing Seungmin’s breakfast, but he found himself making conversation with the staff in the kitchens, coming to startle when he saw men and women coming in and out with decorations. “Thank you, everyone!” Chan exclaimed as he darted out of the kitchens with a plat of food, smiling to himself when he saw Wonyoung and Yedam making their ways down to the dining room for breakfast. “Good morning,” Chan greeted them both with a grin that they tried their best to match.

 

“Morning, Chan. Is Seungmin up?” Yedam questioned and Chan nodded.

 

“Yeah. Taking him his breakfast now,” Chan held up the plate for reference. “Do you two want to tag along?” Yedam looked down at Wonyoung, the little girl beaming up at him with pleading eyes and the raven-haired boy laughed a bit.

 

“Sure. Lead the way, your royal highness,” Yedam bowed dramatically and Chan rolled his eyes, hooking an arm around Yedam’s neck and dragged him down the hallway and toward the bedroom. Yedam cried and complained the whole way there, threatening to speak badly of him to Seungmin but Seungmin heard the threat and began laughing, only laughing harder when Chan shoved Yedam into the room. “You’re so rude!” Yedam whined, and Chan set the plate down on the table by the door to grab Yedam with a bright smile and shove him close into his chest.

 

Yedam looked horrified.

 

“Please get him off,” Yedam whimpered pathetically toward Seungmin.

 

“Aye. You two. Stop roughhousing and give me my damn food,” Seungmin huffed, sitting up in bed as Wonyoung climbed up onto the mattress on Chan’s side of the bed and snuggled into his pillow in a sleepy manner.

 

“Yes, your highness,” Chan droned, setting the plate of food in Seungmin’s lap and Seungmin immediately picked up his chopsticks waving them around threateningly.

 

“I will stab you in the eyes.”

 

Yedam began to cackle evilly, “Damn. If you’re going to act like a pregnant woman on your birthdays from now on, then we might have to kill you before next year.” Seungmin glared up at the younger, grip tightening on his chopsticks and Chan sighed.

 

“Yedam?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get out.”

 

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” Yedam cackled again, walking out of the room only for him to peek his head back in a few moments later, “Happy birthday, brother.”

 

“Thank you, Yedam,” Seungmin nodded sincerely, watching his younger brother escape out of the room with a much fonder smile than before. “How are you this morning, little one?” Seungmin nudged the little girl a bit with his elbow. Wonyoung groaned a little and swiveled her head so she could look at her pa.

 

“I’m tired,” She admitted with a pout, and Chan and Seungmin looked at each other in concern before focusing it back on the little girl.

 

“Did you not sleep last night, baby girl?” Chan murmured, buttoning up the gray shirt he slipped on a few moments before. Wonyoung shook her head and buried her face back into Chan’s pillow. “Why not?”

 

“Yedam kept having nightmares and waking me up with loud noises,” Wonyoung murmured. “Yurin kept helping him but he kept having nightmares.” Seungmin felt his heart drop to his stomach, going to climb out of bed but Chan rested a hand on his shoulder the minute his feet were on the ground.

 

“Don’t corner him, okay? You know how he gets,” Chan demanded softly and Seungmin sighed, nodding shakily. “Finish your breakfast and stay with her a bit. Let her rest. You can bring her to me later when you’re ready to speak with him.” Seungmin decided that maybe that was best and climbed into bed, finishing his food as Wonyoung began to snore softly beside him. “I’ll see you in a little while, little dove,” Chan hushed after making sure he looked presentable, bending down to kiss Seungmin softly on the lips.

 

“Bye, my love,” Seungmin hushed with a smile, but made a noise when he saw Chan about to leave the room. “Hey!” Seungming snapped his fingers to get the king’s attention, and when Chan turned to face him, Seungmin pointed toward the jar of chewing sticks and Chan groaned loudly, retrieving one and aggressively sticking it in his mouth. “Thank you,” Seungmin called out as Chan left, laughing to himself when he didn’t get any response.

 

After that, the day remained relaxed and content. Seungmin fell asleep with Wonyoung for a bit before the little girl ended up waking him up, “Pa, I want to go see Channie,” Wonyoung whined and Seungmin laughed lightly.

 

“I’m starting to think you like Channie more than me,” Seungmin grunted, getting out of bed and heaving her up so she curled around his middle.

 

“No! I love you more!” Wonyoung gasped, pressing wet kisses to Seungmin’s cheek for added effect and the elder began to laugh, squirming a bit. “I just like spending time with Channie…” Wonyoung admitted shyly and Seungmin felt his heart swell.  

 

“I know baby. I’m just teasing you. I know Channie enjoys spending time with you too,” Seungmin hummed. Silence draped over them ater that, Wonyoung practically vibrating with happiness when Seungmin knocked on the door to Chan’s study to let him know they were coming in. “Hello again. It’s your turn,” Seungmin grinned, setting the little girl on the ground once the door opened and Wonyoung didn’t hesitate to run over and jump into his waiting lap.

 

“That’s quite alright. Are you going to go speak with him now?” Chan inquired, setting down his ink pen.

 

“Yes,” Seungmin breathed, and Chan nodded in understanding. “Don’t give her too many sweets, Chan. Our child doesn’t need to be bouncing off the walls all afternoon only for her to crash at the dinner tonight,” Seungmin scolded. However, his heart dropped back into his stomach when Chan’s eyebrows shot up as his mouth fell agape and head cocked forward in shock. Seungmin didn’t let Chan get a word out before Seungmin rushed off with flushed cheeks and a racing heart.

 

Shit.

 

Luckily for Seungmin and his racing mind, it didn’t take a lot of effort to find Yedam as he generally always hung out in the same place all the time, and that was the courtyard with the rest of the little demons Seungmin raised. “Ah, look! It’s the birthday boy!” Yedam practically screamed the moment Seungmin walked out, and the eldest of everyone out there winced when the other kids began to barrel toward him with only the intent to knock him down. Seungmin was quick to step into the grass so the plush earth supported his fall.

 

“Happy birthday, Minnie!” They all chimed at the same time, and Seungmin kind of felt like crying at that moment. Aside from Wonyoung and Chan And Woojin, Seungmin’s entire family was right there in front of them and Seungmin held them all tightly to his body.

 

“Thank you. I love all of you,” Seungmin whispered, and not much to anyone surprise, Hyo began to cry and everyone began to coo. “Don’t cry, baby. There’s no reason to cry,” Seungmin laughed quietly, wiping away all of his tears with a watered smile of his own.

 

“But you’re crying too!” Hyo wailed And Seungmin pulled him into his chest, hugging him tightly before the rest piled on, creating a dog pile that no one was necessarily ready for.

 

“A cuddle pile without me? How dare you!” A familiar voice Seungmin hadn’t heard since he left for the Orphanage back in April rung out and Seungmin whimpered.

 

“H-Hyung?” Seungmin called out shakily, and his older brother only hugged him from behind as a response.

 

“It’s me, Seungminnie,” Woojin laughed lightly, and Seungmin began to cry even harder.

 

His family. His wonderful, beautiful family.

  


“I want to know what the nightmares are about. I need you to talk to someone, Yedam.” Seungmin grabbed Yedam the first chance he could, pulling him aside to a more private area so Yedam didn’t feel too overwhelmed. The boy rocked back and forth on his feet nervously, looking anywhere but Seungmin. “Yedam… you know I’m here. You know I’ll take care of you.”

 

“But I can’t take care of you,” Yedam blurted before he could stop himself, staring at the elder wide-eyed and fear oozing off of him thickly.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Yedam took in a shaky breath, staring down at his shoes when he began to speak, “When… when the fire broke out at the orphanage, I went back for you. I tried to go through the house because I was already inside but I didn’t get to you in time. I-I didn’t know Yurin had followed behind me and I put both you and her in danger by doing that. If… if it weren’t for Chan you both would have died in that fire and it would have been because of me,” Yedam whimpered, “And after I lost my parents to that fire-“

 

Seungmin cut him off after that, tugging Yedam’s head into his chest and stroking his hair comfortingly. “You don’t have to explain anymore. It’s okay, baby. It’s alright,” Seungmin shushed. After a while of Yedam just nodding furiously and sobbing into Seungmin’s chest, the two pulled away from each other, feeling much better than they had been before. “I know this experience still haunts you. I can’t even begin to imagine the kind of pain it caused you to have such bad nightmares so frequently, but when they happen, come to me or Yurin, okay? You’re not going to go through this alone anymore, okay?”

 

“Okay…” Yedam whispered, wiping away his tears and sniffling once or twice. “Thank you for everything, Seungmin.”

 

“It’s not an issue. You guys are my family. I’d do anything for you.”

  


True to his word, Chan didn’t do anything too extravagant for Seungmin’s birthday. Instead, he simply made the dinner a bit more special. The decorations consisted of string going from wall to wall with lanterns lit up with candles, and pretty stones and rocks laid out in the middle of the table all the way to the ends where flowers rested on the ground. It didn’t sound like much, but it was absolutely gorgeous to see and the night, outside breeze made everything so much more calming.

 

It helped that the food was absolutely amazing too.

 

But now, they all sat at the table, food gone and now just exchanging stories and laughs across the table. Seungmin didn’t contribute to the conversation much, leaning back in his chair where Chan draped his arm over and holding little SooJin in Seungmin’s arms with an adoring smile tugging at his lips. “You’re going to be a little nightmare when you grow up aren’t you?” Seungmin cooed, dragging her lip down with the tip of his finger and Chan giggled quietly.

 

“Don’t disrespect your niece like that, little dove,” Chan nudged him a little and Seungmin just snickered.

 

“What? She’s almost destined to be a nightmare if she’s being raised by him,” Seungmin teased, pointing at Woojin accusingly and the elder made a noise of disapprovement.

 

“Keep talking like that and I won’t give you your birthday present.”

 

Seungmin peered over at his brother in shock. “You got me a birthday present? Hyung, you didn’t have to,” Seungmin frowned, but Woojin just dug around in the pockets of his coat until he dug out a brown envelope and handed it to the younger. Seungmin huffed a bit, handing Soojin over to Chan before taking the letter and opening it out of curiosity more than anything.

 

“Go on. Read it,” Woojin coaxed when Seungmin peered up at him hesitantly.

 

Seungmin took a deep breath, “Dear Mr. Kim Woojin. After reading over many applications for the job I decided that yours was one of the best…” Seungmin began to read off. “This job requires a high amount of effort and due to the last job holder… heavy regulations… talk more later…” Seungmin’s eyes roamed the page furiously. “I hereby grant you the position as head of the orphanage…” Seungmin trailed off with a gasp.

 

Chan and Woojin waited with bated breath, Seungmin flickering his eyes between them as if he were waiting for them both to burst out into laughter and tell him they were just joking.

 

“You’re taking over the orphanage?” Woojin nodded in confirmation.

 

It probably doesn’t have to be said for it to be well known that Seungmin cried.

  
  


Seungmin knew he was done for the moment him and Chan arrived back to their room and Chan closed the door only to rest his back against it. Seungmin deflated the moment he saw Chan’s warm lit face pulled into a smug expression. “Please don’t,” Seungmin pleaded pathetically but Chan obviously didn’t want to have any mercy.

 

“Our child, huh?” Chan grinned cheekily. Seungmin let out a loud groan, pulling off his boots.

 

“I’m sorry… it just slipped out and I wasn’t thinking-“ Seungmin rambled breathily, Chan humming in understand as he pushed himself off of the door and over to the bed, backing Seungmin deeper into the bed until the younger was flat on his back and Chan hovered over him with his lips on Seungmin’s neck. “And Everything is just so easy with you…” Seungmin trailed off, sounding vulnerable and Chan moved his face away from Seungmin’s neck so he could look at him.

 

“I don’t mind… you know that right?” Seungmin gulped, waiting for Chan to continue and Chan must have realized this too. “Wonyoung feels like my daughter too… she feels like she’s ours.”

 

“So… So, you wouldn’t mind if she stayed at the castle?” Chan chuckled lowly, pressing a long, wet kiss to Seungmin’s lips before pulling away with a smack.

 

“Of course, little dove. I want us to be a family.” Nothing was said after that. Seungmin could only respond in physical affection at that point, looping his hands around Chan’s neck and dragging him down to kiss him deeply. Chan hummed in content, lowering himself down to his elbows and swiping his tongue along Seungmin’s bottom lip. Seungmin wanted to open his mouth, let him in on his own accord, but Chan’s hands ventured down to his stomach and slipped underneath his shirt to graze his nails along his ribs, causing the younger to gasp.

 

But air was incredibly important, even in a moment like this and when they pulled away to rest their foreheads together, chests heaving up and down, Seungmin began to cry again. “What have I ever done to deserve you? You can't be real. There’s no way you’re real,” Seungmin whimpered, and Chan hushed him, kissing away Seungmin’s salty tears as he intertwined their hands and placed them on the bed on either side of Seungmin’s head.

 

“You deserve every inch of me, my love. You deserve the whole universe and more. I’m very real and I swear to you that I’m right here,” Chan cooed, Speaking as he kissed down Seungmin’s neck and across his shoulders.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, right? You’ll stay? You’re not going to leave me?” Seungmin whispered weakly, melting deeper into the mattress. “You’re not going to abandon me and Wonyoung? This isn’t just a joke to you right?”

 

Chan sighed, moving to cup Seungmin’s cheeks and peppered kisses to the middle of his forehead. “Kim Seungmin, you mean everything to me and I’ll wait for you as long as I need to. I’ll stay by your side for as long as you’ll have me, and I’ll be in love with you for the rest of my life because you’re my soulmate and the man I love with my entire being.”

  
  


A year and a half passed.

 

Woojin and his wife are successfully running the orphanage on the outskirts of the castle grounds, a short walk from the courtyard to the house so they really weren’t too far away much to their delight. Seungmin and Chan had become unbearably more domestic since they broke the news to Wonyoung and the little girl began calling Chan father instead of Channie. Jeongin And Changbin live in Europe on the coast, happy and so very in love, it’s almost sickening.

 

But none of that matters more than this moment where Seungmin sits with Minho and Felix’s father at the annual royal ball and speaks with him casually.

 

“You know… I was speaking with Minho the other day,” King Lee trails off, smiling at Seungmin as the younger hummed And took a sip of his scotch. “He confessed to me that he wishes for another role aside from the throne. He wishes to leave and see the world with the man he loves.” Seungmin nearly choked on his drink at that, letting the man beside him laugh deeply and pound against his back to help him out.

 

Once Seungmin had calmed down, he gently sat his drink on the table and peered over at the king nervously. “And you… you are not angry?” Seungmin dared to ask, and the man just shook his head with a neutral expression.

 

“No. I don’t suppose. I can’t say I didn’t see it coming if I’m honest. He’s always been a bit of a wild card.” Seungmin couldn’t help but agree when he caught sight of Minho dancing with Hyunjin in the crowd. “Besides… I already know who will make a great king,” King Lee murmured, and Seungmin followed his gaze, gasping when he locked eyes on an All too familiar raven-haired boy.

 

“Yedam?”

 

“Don’t Be so surprised, Seungmin. He’s headstrong and he knows what he wants. He wants to make a change and he deserves that chance.” Seungmin had a terribly hard time registering what was being said to him. Yedam… his Yedam… a king.

 

Seungmin couldn’t even form proper words.

 

“I understand that it is your brother who runs the orphanage, but I also understand that those are your kids and I do not want to separate a cub from a mama bear without her consent,” King Lee swirled the alcohol in his glass for a moment, peering at Seungmin expectantly.

 

Seungmin stayed quiet for a moment, weighing his options and sighing. “Does he know”

 

“I pulled him aside after lunch today. He knows and he’s very excited.” Seungmin huffed in amusement a bit, staring down at his lap for a moment. “All I have to do is sign the papers. But if you don’t want me to, then I won’t.”

 

“Are you sure he wants this?” King Lee nodded his head. “Sign them. Give him the chance to change the world,” Seungmin hushed, staring Yedam down in the crowd. “He’s going to be a great king…”

 

“If you cry I’ll be forced to find Chan and I don’t think either one of us wants that right now.” Seungmin laughed brightly, shoving his tears back and nodding his head in agreement. Silence draped over them for a moment before Seungmin saw Yurin approach Yedam in the crowd and he buried his face in his hands when he saw how happy they were with one another.

 

“Oh heavens… Yurin is going to be so upset.”

 

“I won’t argue with that but… she’s just as headstrong and I was hoping I or Yedam could find a place for her on my court when she is of age.”

 

Seungmin felt like crying. But he kept it down for the sake of his sanity. “I should go find, Chan… Thank you for everything, King Lee,” Seungmin bowed deeply, and King Lee took his hand between his two much larger, callused ones, patting Seungmin’s lightly.

 

“Of course.”

 

Seungmin ventured through the crowd with a huff. Despite how many of these things he’s been to, he still wasn’t used to the crowds.

 

Much to his relief, Chan was hanging out on the balcony, drinking no doubt as he stared up at the moon and stars above. “History is repeating itself I see,” Seungmin suddenly spoke up once the door closed. Chan tensed for a moment before he registered who was speaking and then turned around to face Seungmin with one hand resting on the railing, the other holding a glass of bourbon, and his legs crossed.

 

“Yeah? You think we’ll get a kiss out of it this time?” Chan teased with a small smirk and Seungmin rolled his eyes, approaching Chan and resting his hands on the base of Chan’s neck.

 

“I’m making sure of it this time,” Seungmin hushed, pressing their lips together for a prolonged peck that didn’t go any farther than that. Chan huffed a bit under his breath in obvious amusement when Seungmin pulled away.

 

“Getting it over with right away? I feel as though that’s cheating in a way, little dove.”

 

“Since when have you ever cared about playing fair, my king?” Seungmin rolled his eyes, pulling away to rest his stomach against the railing, leaning over to stare down the people gathered in the courtyard.

 

In the last two years, Chan has made a lot of connections with a good portion of the world, so they had to expand their placements due to such a rise in attendants to the royal balls. “I have never seen this castle so lively. Not even when my parents were alive,” Chan admitted shyly. “And it’s all because of you.”

 

“Give yourself some credit-”

 

“No, listen Seungmin.” The serious nature falling over them frightened Seungmin to an extent but didn’t fight it when Chan took his hands into his own, swinging them a bit. “Two years ago, I met you on the street and you let me help you. Two years ago today, I confessed to you of my courtship to you. A few months later you became mine and I promised that one day I would marry you.” Seungmin felt his breath catch in his throat when Chan pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. “And I’m hoping that today I can fulfill my promise… Kim Seungmin, Will you join my side as king and marry me?”

 

Seungmin had never said yes to anything so damn quickly in his life.

  
  


If Seungmin thought his life was stressful before, he had absolutely no idea what was coming when he agreed to marry Chan.

 

Seungmin always knew normal weddings were stressful as hell to plan, but since this was indeed a royal wedding, they not only had to deal with the decorations and the setup, but also the press. Seungmin was barely allowed to go outside anymore due to the high security placed on him and throughout the castle. It was painful, but Seungmin knew it was necessary.

 

“Chan, I swear to the heavens above if I have to bathe with that man stood outside my door one more time I will actually bail on this wedding,” Seungmin threatened half-heartedly, both of them knowing fully that Seungmin wouldn’t do that.

 

“I know it bothers you my love, but not even the bodyguards will listen to me because they don’t take orders from me,” Chan sighed, setting his glasses down on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Then who they follow?!” Seungmin screeched.

 

“King Lee. They are personal guards sent by him and they don’t fall under my word,” Chan explained calmly, and when Seungmin physically slumped Chan pushed himself away from his desk and stood up to approach the younger. Seungmin visibly relaxed under the touch of Chan’s hands to his biceps. “They won’t be around for much longer. In a few days, we’ll be married,” Chan hummed, reaching down to intertwine one of their hands together while he reached up to tilt Seungmin’s head up with his spare one, “And we’ll be happy and in love with our daughter and everything will be okay,” Chan reassured softly with a smile that always made Seungmin’s heart melt until it dripped out to his stomach to create a warm fizzle there.

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise. Now you have a suit fitting soon if I’m not mistaken…” Chan trailed off, and Seungmin rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’m going.”

 

“Thank you, little dove,” Chan called out, laughing a bit when he heard Seungmin mock him in a lower pitched tone just to be an asshole.

 

The suit fitting went about as well as you could expect when Mrs. Kang was stressed and Seungmin wouldn’t stop squirming, but none of that mattered because now it was the day of the wedding ceremony and Seungmin felt ready to tear his hair out.

 

He hadn’t seen Chan in the last 24 hours due to the longtime tradition and it’s really put a dent in his ability to handle this mess when 90% of his impulse control was purposefully separated from him, but alas, Seungmin was now ready to walk down the aisle with a pure white suit and the same compass necklace on show perfectly. Naturally, it’s dark tones stood out amongst the white suit but not in a bad way. It almost went perfectly with the suit if Seungmin were honest.

 

Timid knocks came at Seungmin’s old room and Seungmin felt his heartbeat pick up when Woojin peeped his head in. “Ah… look at you… You’re so handsome, brother,” Woojin praised, surging forward to grab Seungmin by the shoulders and roughly pull him into his chest. Seungmin began to tremble and cry in his arms.

 

“I’m so scared, hyung,” Seungmin whimpered, clutching the back of Woojin’s suit so tightly it no doubt created wrinkles Mrs. Kang would have his head for.

 

“Seungmin, listen to me,” Woojin demanded, pulling the younger away so the younger had to look at him. “This man, despite everything I said when I was younger, is one of the kindest men I’ve ever met. He loves you with his whole heart and I know he would never purposefully attempt to hurt you. He’s your soulmate, Seungmin. It was meant to be. Fate wrote it,” Woojin pressed and Seungmin nodded furiously wiping away his tears.

 

“Since when did you believe in fate?”

 

“I’d like to think our lives have gotten a lot better since that time,” Woojin smiled softly and Seungmin couldn’t argue with that. “Now… Are you ready?”

 

Yes.

 

“Let’s get this over with so this bodyguard doesn’t have to sit outside my bathroom door every time I have to pee anymore.”

  


Everything during the ceremony that could have gone wrong went wrong, but it didn’t bother Seungmin anymore once the ceremony was over. The rings were dropped, Lena’s dress tore down her side when she got out of the carriage, Minho had a little too many glasses of whiskey, and Seungmin was almost stabbed, but as he stood beside Chan in front of the priest with their hands intertwined, nothing else mattered.

 

“Kim Seungmin, you are absolutely everything to me. You helped me guide myself out of the dark I found myself in for years after my parents died. You helped me fix my tarnished reputation and make connections that not only help me but the kingdom I have to look over. You’ve been a perfect companion since the first day I met you and I hope you will allow me to love you even beyond death because I fully intend to do so. Let’s live happily, yes?”

 

“Bang Chan. You’ve done more for me than you could ever properly realize. You saved me from a situation with a god awful woman who found pleasure in hurting the children she swore to look after. You took the kids I claimed as my own and gave them not only a home but hope for their futures when all we believed was that we would die a few days after our departure from the orphanage. You are my bright, shining light Bang Chan, and thank you for being my soulmate. Yes. Let’s live happily.”

 

“Do you, royal high king of Sariyoung take Kim Seungmin to be your husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you, Kim Seungmin of Sariyoung take the royal high king, Bang Chan, as your husband?”

 

“I do.”

 

“I now pronounce you as married. You may kiss your groom, your Highness,” The priest allowed and Chan didn’t hesitate to pull Seungmin by his cheeks and kiss him deeply on the lips, dipping him dramatically for extra effect as the crowd around them cheered and clapped.

  


“Ah… Look at you now, Seungmin.” The reception was the highlight of the day if Seungmin were honest. The cake was absolutely devourable and the win had to be straight from France based on how delicious it was. But that wasn’t even the best part. Seungmin was allowed to share a dance with his best friend and that was enough for him. “I remember when you told me you weren’t cut out for royalty… But now you stand on top and no one could stand a chance against you,” Minho praised with a large, beaming smile.

 

“You think so? I’m so scared for the future…” Seungmin murmured but Minho bumped their foreheads together with a noise of disapproval as he dipped Seungmin suddenly.

 

“You’re going to be an amazing king. The public already really likes you. You give them hope that maybe a better life is set out for them. That their status doesn’t set the limit for what they can do.” Seungmin felt like crying at that. “It’s going to be scary, and you’re not going to know what you’re doing all the time, but you’re ready to be king, Seungmin. You’re ready. You’re going to be okay.”

 

“And so are you. Hyunjin is so great for you and I’m happy that you guys are getting to leave and live your dreams… just be sure you come and visit, yeah?” Seungmin murmured.

 

“Promise. Now… it’s time for the married couple to share a dance,” Minho laughed, rolling Seungmin off of his arm so Seungmin went twirling into Chan’s waiting ones and Seungmin flushed when he came face to face with the elder.

 

“Hello…” Seungmin trailed off shyly, hating the effect the small kiss Chan placed to his cheek has Seungmin despite the fact that they are now married.

 

“Hey there, little dove. You look amazing,” Chan breathed, feathering another kiss to Seungmin’s lips to get his point across and Seungmin giggled, the two sliding into ballroom dancing position and waltzing around the center of the ballroom.

 

“So do you. I know you look quite good in dark colors, but perhaps the lighter tones could make an appearance every now and then,” Seungmin shrugged.

 

“Oh? Are you going to start dictating my outfits now?”

 

Seungmin just smirked cheekily. “Of course.”

 

“We’re married now after all…” Chan hummed, nuzzling their noses together as they swayed back and forth.

 

“Mhm… And we leave for the islands tonight. You better be prepared for my endless amount of love.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my precious little dove.”

  
  
  
**[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1117889998877892608?s=20)]**


End file.
